


Come Back to My Place?

by budgiebum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Consent, Dominant Fareeha, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Masturbation, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Kitchen Sex, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-indulgent smut, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Submissive Angela, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wax Play, chapter 11 is butt stuff, pure sin, remote vibrator, theater sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Fareeha is looking for a one night stand, but the angel she finds is much more interesting to keep around.





	1. At the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They first meet in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering

Fareeha takes a sip of her drink as she locks eyes with a beauty across the bar. Startling blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, crimson lips, oceanic eyes surrounded by smoke, and legs that seemed to go on forever poking out from beneath the short black skirt she was wearing. A smug grin crosses Fareeha’s face as she winks at the beauty. She knocks back the rest of her drink and orders another. She’s still getting eye-banged from across the bar. Once the bartender serves her drink, she tosses some bills onto the surface and walks over to her.

“Hey there. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because it hurt when I fell for you,” says Fareeha as she leans onto the bar next to the most beautiful girl in the bar. 

To Fareeha’s surprise, the beauty snorts in laughter before her eyes go wide and her cheeks flush crimson with embarrassment. She tries to hide her face with a hand and melt into the bar top.

“I - I wasn’t expecting that from you or from me. I’m so embarrassed I could melt into the floor. Uhm my name is Angela. People usually use that line after they know my name,” she says, still laying her head across her arm on the bar, blushing furiously. 

Fareeha leans in close to Angela’s ear. “Well my name is Fareeha, and I know an angel when I see one,” making her blush like fire and shiver. Fareeha sets her hand on her lower back. “And I like to dirty angels.” 

Angela sighs through her nose. “Do you now? What if this angel is already dirtied?” She smirks.

Fareeha nips at her ear. “I guess I have my work cut out for me then.” 

She slides her hand up Angela’s knee as Angela pull her in for a kiss. She tasted like strawberries and tequila as their tongues slide over one another, fighting for dominance. Luscious crimson lips threaten to overtake tan. Fareeha slides her hand further up Angela’s thigh as their teeth clack together and Angela moans into her mouth. Fareeha grabs her ass with her strong hands and Angela continues to moan and whimper into the heated kiss. She takes that as a good sign, sliding the hand on her thigh up to her stomach.

Their lips part as Fareeha works her way down Angela’s jaw and to her long elegant neck, peppering kisses on it before she latches on and sucks hard. Angela’s head falls down and she moans into her shoulder. Fareeha continues her assault on the swan like neck while moving to play with Angela’s breasts through her shirt. She finds a hard nipple and thumbs over it roughly while capturing Angela’s mouth once more. Angela whimpers and moans at the sensations of Fareeha toying with her over her shirt. She pull on the sensitive bud as she invades every inch of Angela’s strawberry mouth with her tongue.

Fareeha releases her lips and leans in toward her ear. “Do you want more, Angela? All you have to do is ask,” she says, toying with the hem of her blouse. 

“God yes please,” Angela shudders out, and Fareeha slips her hand up to touch the flesh of her stomach. Angela suck in a breath and Fareeha brings her other hand up to her shoulder to steady her. Fingers teases up her abdomen with feather light touches, taking her time, planting another kiss on her collar bone. Fareeha brushes the underside of Angela’s breast.

“No bra hmm? Seems like my dirty angel came prepared for me. What a good girl.” she whispers into Angela’s ear as she rolls a pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Angela lurches forward into her, moaning into Fareeha’s neck before latching on with her succulent red lips. Fareeha groans and tugs at Angela’s abused bud beneath her shirt, rolling it back and forth between her fingers before rubbing the bad of her thumb over to soothe it. She pulls back and brings their lips together one more to capture the sweet moans coming from Angela as her breasts are played with. 

Fareeha slips her hand out from under her shirt and Angela lets out a disappointed moan. “Patience my angel, I’m not done with you yet.” She nudges Angela’s ass forward toward the edge of the stool, before reclaiming her shoulder. “The fun is just starting my dear.”

Fareeha settles her hand back on Angela’s thigh and slowly slides up to stroke her through her panties. They are completely soaked through. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you, Angela?” she says as she strokes her clit through the moist fabric. Angela cries out but is silenced once more by Fareeha’s tongue writhing in her mouth. Fareeha continues to massage her core with her palm while taking her in the bruising kiss. 

“I think it’s time for a reward, don’t you?” Fareeha nudges the panties aside. “Is this sopping cunt all for me?” Angela shudders as Fareeha teases a finger through her drenched slit. She brings her finger back up between them and presses it to her thumb, pulling apart to watch the glistening moisture spread between them. 

“Please Fareeha. I need you inside me. Please fuck me before I go insane,” Angela begs into her neck. 

“My pleasure,” Fareeha says as she slides to fingers into Angela’s flooding core. She whimpers and moans into Fareeha’s neck till her head is pulled back and mouth claimed once more. Fareeha begins to pump and scissor her fingers into Angela’s core with abandon. She can feel every quivering muscle inside Angela bunching up from the assault. She runs harsh circles over Angela’s clit with the pad of her thumb and curls her fingers into the swollen spot on her front wall. Angela is shuddering on the edge when Fareeha thrusts a third finger into her and pumps harder. Angela shrieks into her mouth and clutches Fareeha’s arms to stay upright as her orgasm takes over. She writhes in her seat as Fareeha holds her steady. She keeps pumping gently into her, thumbing over Angela’s clit as she rides out the convulsions. 

When the spasms finally stopped in her body, she tries to sit upright with the assistance of Fareeha’s hand still on her shoulder. Fareeha brings her glistening hand up between them, below the bar top. 

“Seems my dirty angel has made a mess. It only seems right for you to clean it up.” Her gaze intense, focused on Angela’s bleary eyes. She parts her lips and sticks her tongue out, ready for Fareeha’s hand. She sticks each finger into Angela’s mouth and one by one she sucks them clean while staring into Fareeha’s eyes blown black with lust. Her tongue wraps around each digit, tasting herself, cleaning them thoroughly. “Such a good girl,” she says, caressing Angela’s cheek with her moist fingers. Angela melts off the bar stool and Fareeha catches her before she falls over. 

“How about we move this back to my place, Angela?” Fareeha throws some bills onto the bar to cover her drinks. 

“I - I think I love that idea.” Angela says as she regains her breath and balance. “And thank you for that as well.” She gestures to the bar top. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s get going.” Fareeha slides her arm around Angela’s waste and they head to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	2. At the Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up back at Fareeha's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Strap-ons, rough sex, oral sex, mild choking

The pair barely makes it through the door of Fareeha’s apartment before hands are working on buttons at a fevered pace. Angela groans into Fareeha’s parted lips as a hand slides beneath her blouse and gropes at the heavy, creamy breasts within. She can barely keep her focus on the button of Fareeha’s pants as she is fondled. More buttons on the blouse come undone and it slides from her slender shoulders, revealing her white lace bra beneath. 

Fareeha pulls back to admire and quirks an eyebrow, “White? I thought you were a dirty angel, but this suits you.” She palms both globes through the bra as she kisses and licks at the tops, causing Angela’s blue eyes to widen, pupils blown with lust.

“It does look good on me, doesn’t it?” Angela chuckles, running her fingers through Fareeha’s raven locks, gripping and bringing her face back up to claim her lips in a bruising kiss. 

Fareeha slides her hands down the sides of Angela’s breasts and abdomen before grabbing a handful of her ample ass, causing Angela’s breath to hitch and another moan to escape her lips. She lift’s Angela up and pale legs wrap around her waist as she easily carries her through the apartment to her bedroom. Her legs collide with the edge of the bed and they tumble onto the sheets, eliciting a giggle from Angela. Fareeha smirks at her while pulling her shirt up over her head. Angela gasps as she takes in the rippling muscles and taut caramel skin pulling over them. 

“You’re amazing, like a goddess,” she breathes out in wonderment. She can’t take her eyes off Fareeha’s sculpted abdomen. 

Fareeha chuckles as she shucks off her pants. “I know I am.” She climbs back over Angela, tugs the skirt off, and tosses it across the room. She traces her tongue from Angela’s hip to her bra, causing her to shudder and fist the sheets. “You’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg.”

Hot lips connect with her pale neck and Angela is arching into Fareeha. Skilled hands work down slender shoulders and around the pale torso to unhook the offending bra, now lost in the same area as the skirt. Fareeha leaves a blazing trail of kisses down Angela’s neck, biting her collarbone, before making her way to the prize, a pert pink nipple. Fareeha licks her lips before taking the left bud into her mouth, sucking and biting at it, while her hands works at the right breast, massaging and tugging at the neglected nipple. 

 

“Aaaaaaah Fareeha!” Angela writhes under the goddess in ecstasy as pleasure shoots up her spine. “More, please I need more,” she moans as Fareeha’s skilled tongue works her into a fervor. 

Fareeha’s lip quirks up as she bites the perfect bud and sucks it into her mouth, releasing it with a lewd pop. She switches to the right breast and bites underneath it. Angela’s hips buck up off the bed into her hard, toned abdomen. She shifts to position a knee between Angela’s creamy voluptuous thighs. It doesn’t take much convincing for Angela to grind against the well muscled thigh, moistened panties adding extra friction against her engorged clit. Pale hands grip into raven locks as Angela cries out in pleasure.

“Just like that,” Fareeha murmurs into her breast. “You enjoy my mouth so much here,” she sucks the nipple in harshly, releasing it with another pop, “just wait, my angel.” She continues to suck, stroke, and bite at Angela’s gorgeous breasts, ignoring the growing dampness in her own panties, and the wetness smearing up and down her thigh as Angela humps herself to her second orgasm of the night. Angela’s body becomes rigid as she cries out in pleasure, hips jerking, her core twitching against the rock hard thigh. 

“Enjoying yourself, hmm?” Fareeha hums.

Angela breathlessly blushes and throws and arm over her face. “I told you already,” she huffs, “I’m a dirtied angel.” She smirks up at Fareeha from under her arm. 

“Oh I’m well aware. Like I said, I enjoy dirty angels.” Fareeha tugs the ruined panties down Angela’s still quivering legs. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” She places her hands on Angela’s hips and guides her to roll over onto her stomach. “Stay just like this until I return. I have a surprise for you” 

Angela grunts affirmation into the sheets as Fareeha enters her closet. She bites her lip, wondering what the caramel goddess has in store for her next. She doesn’t have to wait long, as Fareeha re-emerges, having rid herself of her remaining clothing, and sporting a long blue shaft between her legs. Angela doesn’t know whether to gaze at the strap-on, or the magnificently sculpted breasts presenting themselves as well, proud brown nipples standing at attention. 

“Are you sure you’re from this world? Everything about you is too perfect,” Angela muses, unable to take her eyes, darkened with lust, off Fareeha’s chest. 

A low chuckle bounces around the room as Fareeha approaches Angela, tugging her hips up into the air, climbing onto the bed, and leaning over her back to whisper in her ear. “Maybe I’m not.” She grinds her length through Angela’s slick folds, eliciting a groan from the pale beauty. She presses her breasts further into Angela’s sweat slicked back, nibbling on her ear as she grinds her hips against her ample ass. 

Angela can only moan and arch her back, thrusting her ass back into Fareeha’s hips. “Please…” she moans.

“Please what?” Fareeha growls, straightening up, grabbing a handful of Angela’s soft, round ass.

“Please fuck me!” she shouts into the sheets, pushing back into Fareeha’s grasp. 

She gives a smack and watches the beautiful ass jiggle. “All you had to do was ask.” She grips Angela’s ass with one hand and guides the shaft towards her hungry wet entrance, sliding to tease her clit with the tip, before sinking in. 

“Oh god, why is it so big???” Angela moans out as it sinks into her quivering muscles inch by inch.

Fareeha grunts and slaps her ass again, eliciting a squeak from Angela. “Because that’s how you like it, my dirty angel.” She slowly pistons the shaft in and out of Angela’s silken folds, coating it in the excess wetness being produced, till she finally bottoms out. 

Angela spine is electric as Fareeha’s hips meet her ass. She cries out and arches her back, feeling more full than than ever before. Fareeha grabs her hips and starts to fuck her slowly, letting Angela’s pussy acclimate to the size. Soon the room fills with moans of pleasure and chants of her name, and Fareeha can’t hold back anymore. She pounds into Angela’s folds with abandon, relishing in the squelching sound coming from between their hips. Angela fists the sheets and cries out in pleasure as she thrusts her hips back to meet Fareeha’s pace. Fareeha won’t be out done. She reaches underneath Angela and probes her front till she captures the prize between her fingers. She grinds her thumb into Angela’s clit and she comes undone beneath her. Her head rears back from the sheets and she screams in pleasure as she climaxes on the shaft, muscles gripping and contracting, trying to keep it in and push it out all at once. Fareeha slows her pace, gently massaging Angela's core with her shaft as she comes down, still ignoring the sopping wetness pouring from her own. 

Angela doesn’t get much time to come down from her high. Fareeha puts an arm under Angela’s breasts and pulls her up, flush against her chest while still inside her. Angela yelps in surprise. 

“What are you doi-” She’s cut off as Fareeha grinds up into her front wall, eliciting a shuddering whimper from Angela. 

Fareeha kisses and bites her shoulder. “I’m not done with you yet.” She bucks her hips up into Angela again. She’s pleased that no words come out of Angela, only whimpers and moans and she writhes against her front. Fareeha grunts as she continues to grind into Angela’s drenched core. She brings both her hands up to grip Angela’s bouncing creamy breasts and begins to roll and pinch her nipples.

“Oh god…. Fareeha,’ are the only words Angela can string together as she builds to another peak. She digs her nails into Fareeha’s thighs and holds on for dear life as she’s bounced upon the shaft. Her breathing is hard and shallow as Fareeha tugs her nipples up and lets them bounce down against her wrists. 

Fareeha is close to her own release as the toy grinds against her clit with every thrust. She reaches down and pinches Angela’s clit, rolling it between her fingers. She leans forward and growls into her ear, “Come for me, Angela.”

Angela shudder and can’t hold back as the shaft grinds along her front wall while Fareeha assaults her clit. With a strangled shout, she releases once more. Fareeha brings a hand to her pale throat and the light pressure is all it takes. Angela convulses and a sea of colors cloud her vision as her pussy contracts around the shaft inside her and releases a torrent of fluid down their thighs. Fareeha bites into her shoulder again as she tumbles over her own peak, feeling Angela squirt down her thighs. Her vision goes white. She’s in heaven with this angel. 

She releases her grip on Angela’s throat and chest, letting her slump forward onto the bed, dildo making a lewd slurping sound as it slips out of her. Angela pants limply, beads of sweat trailing down her face, attempting to catch her breath after peaking twice in such a short period of time. She thinks her body must be made completely out of jello now.

Fareeha also falls forward, catching herself on her hands and knees, before lowering herself down on top of Angela’s back. She breathes in the scent of sweat and sex permeating Angela’s skin. She rolls over and off of her, and gently trails her hand down her spine. “How was that for a goddess?” she grins at Angela. 

Angela manages to turn her head toward Fareeha, eyes glazed, hair completely disheveled and covering half her flushed face. “I-” she coughs, throat raw from her orgasmic bliss. “Nothing compares.” 

Fareeha jiggles her ass and idly trails a finger down to Angela’s drenched thighs. “You know, you’ve tasted you, but I haven’t.” 

Angela’s eyes go wide as Fareeha pushes her thigh, rolling her her hips till she’s on her back. “No, Fareeha, you can’t possib- AH ooh Gooood.” Angela’s entire body tenses up and her toes curl as Fareeha’s tongue makes a broad stroke up her glistening folds. She huffs out a breath of air, blowing some hair out of her sweat slicked face. “Fair is fair I gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees,” she hisses as Fareeha parts her lips with her tongue, finding her clit.

Fareeha laps up the juices around her clit before teasing at it with her teeth. Angela moans, pressing her head back into the bed and snaking her fingers through Fareeha’s damp hair. Fareeha smirks as she suckles at the bundle of nerves with her lips, prompting Angela to dig her nails into her scalp. Fareeha grunts, sending vibrations through her clit and Angela writhes, grinding her hips into Fareeha’s face. She wraps an arm around a creamy thigh and holds Angela’s hips in place as she licks and sucks the velvet folds down toward her entrance. Angela gasps and tries to buck her hips again, but Fareeha’s too strong for her. She dips her tongue into the quivering entrance, relishing in the sweet and salty taste.

“You taste so good. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Fareeha strokes the inside of Angela’s thigh, causing her to flush crimson from her chest to her hair line.

“You didn’t let me do much talking,” she says, remembering tasting herself on Fareeha’s fingers in the bar. 

Fareeha hums, amused, before she continues to paint broad strokes across her slick folds. She moves back to Angela's clit, sucking it between her lips, as she slides two fingers into her, causing Angela to attempt in bucking her hips again, but the hold is firm. She whines and moans as Fareeha massages her front wall, finding that special spongy spot. Fareeha sucks and rolls her tongue over Angela’s clit as she continues her rapid thrusts inside her, scissoring and curling her fingers. Angela squirms in the sheets, panting and moaning, wrapping her legs around Fareeha’s head, thighs tightening around her head as she approaches another peak, chanting Fareeha’s name. 

“Fareeha please…. I’m so close I’m- Fareeha, Fareehaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaah!” Angela doubles over, fisting Fareeha’s hair and nearly suffocating her as she comes, drenching her chin and wrist. She huffs out, trying to catch her breath from her fifth orgasm of the night, falling back into the bed. “My… my bones are definitely… made of jello now,” she half laughs. 

Fareeha sits up on her elbows, wiping her chin and then licking her fingers with a sly smile.

“Then my job here is done.”

“Don’t take offense, but thank God. I don’t think I can take anymore.” Angela rolls over, sweat clinging to a sheet, making it follow her. 

Fareeha glances at the clock on the nightstand, 4:23am. “Hmm. It’s rather… early. How about a nap and I take you out for breakfast later?” She starts unfastening the harness straps, letting the toy drop by the bed as she stands up. 

“That sounds lovely, but I’m paying this time,” Angela says, wrapping further into the sheets, yawning.

Fareeha laughs as she turns the light off and returns to the bed. “Fine. Goodnight, my angel.”

“Goodnight, my goddess.” Angela rolls over onto Fareeha’s outstretched arm and quickly begins to snore. 

Fareeha just smiles, eyelids growing heavy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was physically and mentally exhausting to write. Mad props to the folks who do this full time. I really appreciate you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	3. There will be pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Shower sex
> 
> Surprise, I'm continuing this story!
> 
> Updates will be sporadic and infrequent at best. Smut's hard, y'all. At some point I'm going to have to write a fluff chapter to break it up.

Fareeha awakes to the shrill of her alarm telling her it’s time for breakfast. She smirks, noticing the blonde still dead to the world, arm draped over her waist. She nudges her, eliciting a loud snort from Angela. Fareeha can’t help but double over in laughter, finally waking a stunned Angela.

“What? What’s going on?” She sits up, pushing her hair from her face and squinting at Fareeha. “What the hell.”  
  
Still laughing, she throws the covers off and plants her feet on the floor. “You snorted in your sleep, too. It’s adorable.”

Angela’s face heats up as she gathers up the covers to hide herself.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s part of your charm. I’m going to take a shower before breakfast. Care to join me?”

She doesn’t miss the smolder in Fareeha’s eye as she leaps from the bed to join her. Fareeha grabs her by the sides, tickling up and down her ribs, eliciting a flurry of giggles from Angela as well as some swats.

“Ahahaha stop that! It’s totally unfair.” She pouts at the grinning goddess.

“Oh come on Angela,” she says, turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up, “You’re just so easy to tease.” She brings her lips close to her ear and whispers.

A shiver runs up Angela’s spine as Fareeha pulls her into the warm shower, pressing her up against the cool tiles, running her lips down her neck. She gasps and rakes her nails across Fareeha’s muscular back. Fareeha bite down between her neck and shoulder, causing Angela to all but melt against the wall. Fareeha quickly leans flush with her, keeping her upright, as her hand trails down the pail waist.

“Don’t melt on me yet. I’m just starting to have fun.” She nibbles and licks Angela’s ear while her hand teases further south past blonde wisps.

Angela leans her head back and moans as Fareeha parts her slick folds, toying with her already aching bud. Her head snaps forward when Fareeha pinches and rolls her clit. She bites into Fareeha’s shoulder to stifle her keening moan as her body quivers in strong arms. Fareeha winces momentarily then chuckles.

“You can let it out angel. I love hearing you as your break.”

She pushes her hand further down, grinding her palm into Angela’s clit and teasing her entrance. Angela is panting into her shoulder, nails digging firmly into Fareeha’s back and she holds on for dear life. Fareeha can feel her whole body tense up as she slowly hilts two fingers into her with ease.

“I love how wet you get for me.” She whispers into the blonde’s ear.

Between the steam of the shower and Fareeha’s words, Angela is flush from head to toe, unable say anything back. All she can do is pant and moan into Fareeha’s strong shoulder as the caramel goddess massages her front wall with skilled fingers. Fareeha takes one of Angela’s arms and rests it atop her left shoulder, as she kneels down and puts one of her legs over her right shoulder. Angela looks down at Fareeha with blown eyes so dark they look like steel. She swallows, knowing what’s about to come. Fareeha just smirks at her before claiming her prize.

Her fingers pump in and out of Angela’s right hole and she wraps her lips around that aching clit. She sucks in and rolls her tongue over it. She can feel Angela’s other hand dig into her dark wet hair as she screams to the ceiling with pleasure. Nails rake her scalp and shoulder as she assaults Angela’s core. Labored breath mixed with whimpers and moans. Her walls are tightening around Fareeha’s fingers, curling and massaging the sensitive spot in her front wall again. Fareeha knows she’s close.  She rakes her teeth over Angela’s clit and adds a third finger to massage her insides.

With a shout, Angela comes undone on top of Fareeha. She holds Angela’s other leg steady as she quivers and drenches her arm with release.  
“Good thing we’re in the shower, huh, angel?” She plants a kiss on Angela’s mound and stands back up. She pulls the still shaky Angela into a hug. “Let’s get you cleaned up hmm?”

Fareeha grabs the shampoo and massages it into Angela’s scalp, causing goosebumps to rise on pale skin. Fareeha’s hands are gentle, careful in pulling the roots and thoroughly getting the sweat from the night before out. She lathers up a poof with soap and begins to wash Angela’s slender shoulders and back. Fareeha plants a tender kiss on her shoulder as she reaches around and washes her breasts, giving them a playful jiggle with her other hand. Angela laughs and swats at her.

“You’re no goddess after all. You’re a demon, Fareeha.” She turns around and and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

They both smile and laugh. Fareeha continues down her front to wash the area of assault. She idly runs her hand over the outside of Angela’s folds.  
“There, squeaky clean.” Earning herself another swat from Angela.

“You can wash yourself, funny woman,” she says, rolling her eyes at Fareeha.

Fareeha is already lathering her own hair as Angela huffs out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel, and sitting on the toilet to dry herself off. She’s ruffling the towel through her hair when Fareeha exits. Her mouth goes dry as she gazes upon Fareeha’s wet skin in the bright vanity lights. Ribbons of water trail down between flexing hard muscles rippling under her skin as she dries herself.

Fareeha catches Angela gaping in the mirror and smirks. “I know, right?”

“Right…” Angela mutters, going back to work drying her hair, trying to hide again.

* * *

 

The pair redress and make their way down to the international house of pancakes for breakfast. Angela orders strawberries and cream crepes while fareeha opts for never ending pancakes. Angela raises an eyebrow at Fareeha as she demolishes her fourth plate of pancakes, covered in blueberry syrup that makes it’s way onto her cheek.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I worked up an appetite between the bar and here.” Fareeha says with a wink, syrup still stick to her cheek.

“Oh I’m well aware,” Angela laughs at her, “you just have a little-” She reaches across the table and slides her finger down Fareeha’s cheek, collecting the syrup. She sucks it off her finger and hands Fareeha a napkin, who takes it while clearing her throat.

“I see. Well thanks angel. So, this has been a pretty fun morning. More fun that I’ve had in awhile. What do you say to keeping in touch?” Fareea levels her gaze at Angela.

Angela thinks for a moment, tapping her chin. She pulls out her phone and hands it to Fareeha. “I agree. You’re pretty great at relieving my stress. Put your number in and call yourself,” she says with a warm smile.

Once numbers have been exchanged, Angela swipes the bill and pays for breakfast. Fareeha helps her out of the booth, a kindness which earns her a light kiss on the cheek. She grins at Angela, who grins back and waves as she leaves the restaurant. She hums as the sunlight hits her skin, breeze ruffling her ponytail.

“I could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	4. At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies really enjoy a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Public Sex, Movie Theater Sex, Car Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering 
> 
> I wrote this instead of going to bed at a reasonable time. I blame my exhaustion at work tomorrow on this.

Angela jumps, whipping her head up from her computer screen when her cell begins to ring. Her pulse starts to race when she sees it’s Fareeha calling her.

“Hey there,” she answers, removing her glasses and leaning back in her chair. “How are you, Fareeha?”

“I’m fine, Angela. Would you like to see a movie with me tonight? My friend bailed and I have an extra ticket.”

“Which movie?”

“Guardians of the Galaxy 2 of course.” Angela can hear her smirk over the phone.

She doesn’t hesitate. “YES. I mean yes. I’d love too. What time?”

“7:15. I’ll pick you up. See you later.”

“Alright, I’ll see you. Bye.” She smiles to herself, setting her glasses and phone on her desk. She has a few hours till she needs to get ready, but there’s no way she can focus on work now, her thoughts occupied by a certain bronze goddess. She gathers her things and lets her colleagues know she’s heading out early. No one questions her as they’re all completely absorbed in their research notes. Angela is fine with that.

* * *

 

“I wonder if this looks alright?” Angela muses aloud, smoothing out the front of her rose blouse. She idly turns her hips to check her knee length black wrap skirt and kitten heels. Pleased with her appearance, she checks the time on her phone, waiting for Fareeha to let her know she’s arrived. Sits and drums her fingers on her night stand. It’s been quite a while since she’s gone out for leisure and she’s anxious. Her relationship with Fareeha has been one of passion. Angela blushes crimson as she thinks back on their encounters, drumming her fingers faster. She flicks her phone up when she hears her message tone. It’s time to go.

“Hey there,” she says, sliding into Fareeha’s car.

“Hey yourself. Ready to see an awesome movie with an awesome gal?” Fareeha shoots a bright grin at her from behind her shades.

“Yes I am. I couldn’t focus on my notes after you called, so I left early to get ready,” she replies, buckling up and tucking a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. She glances up at Fareeha who’s grin has turned shit eating. “Yes I’m very excited, so let's go,” she laughs out, gently slapping Fareeha’s arm.

“Alright alright,” she chuckles, putting the car into gear.

The pair have a pleasant ride to the theater, making casual conversation about what they’ve been up to. Angela’s been researching using nano-technology to manipulate and revert cancer cells. Fareeha trudging through mid term papers for the sports therapy and rehabilitation courses she teaches at a local college. They seem to bond over just how much reading they have to do for work.

Fareeha and Angela make their way to the concession stand.

“Pick out whatever you want, tonight is on me.” Fareeha motions to the various displays and signage.

“If you insist…” Angela begins to fill her arms with candy. Two boxes of reese's pieces, a bag of snickers bites, two boxes of cookie dough bites, skittles, and a pack of twizzlers. Fareeha and the cashier gape at the pile she sets on the counter.

“Uh, would you like any popcorn or drinks? We have pizza and hotdogs on special too,” the cashier pitches once he’s recovered.

Fareeha looks at Angela and raises an eyebrow. “Popcorn?”

“Where do you think all the chocolate’s going?” Angela also raises an eyebrow.

“You’re putting all the chocolate… in the popcorn?” Fareeha balks at the thought.

“Simple sweet and salty. You’ll love it, trust me. If not, you can go suck a twizzler” She waggles the pack at Fareeha. “Do you have any specials with popcorn and drinks?” Angela turns her attention to the cashier, who is still scanning candy.

“Yeah you save money if you get a jumbo popcorn and 2 jumbo drinks, all with free refills.”

“Perfect give us that. I’d like cherry coke please. Thank you!” Angela gives him her brightest smile.

“And for you miss?” He addresses a mildly stunned Fareeha.

“I’ll take a regular coke I guess, please.” She removes her wallet to pay the bounty, muttering about how they’re going to carry everything.

One insane bill and epic balancing act later, they’re settling into their seats at the very back of the theater. Somehow they managed to not drop anything all the way up the stairs, since Angela insisted on being up high. Fareeha manages to swipe one handful of popcorn before Angela is raining chocolate from above. Angela takes the tub from her and shakes it about, attempting to mix the chocolate down so she can pour more in. She bites back a laugh at how serious Angela is concentrating on this. 

“Don’t laugh. The ratio is crucial to enjoyment. Just you wait, you don’t even know what you’ve been missing,” she chides Fareeha.

Fareeha rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone to make sure the sound is off and the brightness is down. By the time Angela finally finishes mixing her concoction, they’re half way through the movie previews. She takes a tentative handful of popcorn and various chocolate things, eyeing it cautiously before shoving it in her mouth. The sweet and salty flavor explodes in her mouth. Her jaw cramps up and she’s drooling. How has she never tried this before. She swallows and leans over to whisper in Angela’s ear, “You were right. This is great.” She notices Angela shiver at the hot breath so close to her.

Angela turns and smirks. “Told you so.” Fareeha narrows her eyes, shoving another handful of popcorn and chocolate in her mouth. They both focus on the screen as the movie is starting. 

Half way through the movie things start to slow down. Fareeha takes a long sip of her drink and sighs, pulling out her phone. Angela lightly swats her arm and mouths ‘put that away’. Fareeha slides down in her seat and pouts before getting a devious idea. She slides her phone back into her pocket and settles her hand on Angela’s thigh, gently massaging it.  She doesn’t get a reaction, yet, but she’s far from done. Her fingers tease at the edge of Angela’s skirt, inching it up her creamy thighs. Angela stiffens in her seat and whips her head to Fareeha, eyes wide, movie effects glinting off her fearful icy blues. Fareeha puts a finger to her lips and shushes her, sliding her hand fully underneath the skirt, trailing feather light touches up and down the top of Angela’s thigh.

Angela death grips her drink as she takes a sip. They’re alone in the back rows, but there are people not too far away. She thinks Fareeha can’t be serious, until those feather touches dip down to her inner thighs, squeezing down. Her breath catches and she can’t focus on the movie any longer.

Fareeha smirks, staring straight ahead at the screen. She can see Angela’s eyes darting around out of the corner of her eye. She teases further up Angela’s thighs till she comes to her silk covered apex. Her bud is already straining against the fabric. Fareeha chuckles as she grazes a finger over it and notices Angela’s grip on the armrests tighten. She gives Angela’s clit a light pinch and feels her hips buck, air huffing from her nose. This is too perfect for Fareeha. She runs her fingers up and down Angela’s rapidly moistening panties.

A small moan escapes Angela’s trembling lips. She tries to cover it up with a slight cough into her hand. She’s glad no one can see her, she’s completely flushed and sweating thanks to Fareeha’s ministrations. She spreads her knees a little further, attempting to give Fareeha better access, but she seems content to tease. Angela groans back into her palm, breathing heavily as each stroke sends her deeper into a craze.

Fareeha is delighted with the noises coming from Angela. She continues to idly roll Angela’s clit back and forth while they “watch” the movie, simply toying with Angela. She can’t even begin to hide her amusement at Angela’s writhing in her seat, a whimpering mess. Fareeha slides her soaked panties to the side and teases Angela’s sodden slit with a single finger, slowly sliding past her entrance. She leans over, planting a searing kiss on Angela’s neck before asking, “How bad do you want me?” hot breath sending Angela’s mind into flip.

She can’t make words. Angela tries to grind down into Fareeha’s finger with another whimpering moan, but she pulls it away, tutting her and leaning in again.

“That’s not an answer, angel. The movie is about to climax, but you aren’t.” Fareeha leans back, folding her arms, and focuses on the movie, which is entering the final climactic battle.

Angela brain all but shuts down at the sudden loss of contact. She wants to scream, but manages a loud groan into her hand as the explosive fire in the movie rocks the sound system. She attempts to sit up straight and pull down her skirt. She can’t focus on the rest of the movie. Her thoughts rest with her burning core.

Fareeha’s amusement hits new levels as she watches a shaky legged Angela try to stand up and walk out of the theater like a newborn giraffe. She glares at Fareeha and shoves all the trash into her hands before stomping down the stairs, quickly exiting to find the restroom. Fareeha just laughs and shakes her head, following slowly, depositing the trash in the bins before joining her in the restroom.

“You think you’re so damn funny, don’t you?” She hears from a stall across the room. Fareeha bursts out laughing. “Don’t you laugh at me! Do you have any idea what kind of mess you made?”

“I’m well aware of the mess _you_ made, angel. You were wetter than you’ve ever been,” she says, exiting her stall, meeting eyes with a tomato faced Angela. She tries to stop herself, but she can’t help but double over in laughter again.

Brows furrowed, Angela continues to stomp to the sink, washing her hands and splashing the cool water on her face. She still can’t calm down. They make their way to the parking lot, where she quickly sits down in a huff, crossing her arms and staring out the window. She can still hear Fareeha snickering. “You’re not a goddess, you’re a demon.”

“Oh that again? I am not and you know it,” Fareeha says, reaching over and squeezing her knee and giving it a pat before taking off.

It’s late out, darkness has overtaken most of the streets. Fareeha notices Angela squirming around in the passenger seat. Angela’s scent fills her nose as she holds her ruined panties up next to Fareeha’s face. “You did this, Fareeha. You did this and you didn’t take care of it.” She pouts, dropping the soiled garment to the floorboards. She pulls to a stoplight and notices Angela’s hand making it’s way down the waist of her skit. She reaches out and grabs Angela’s forearm.

“I said no, angel.” She pulls Angela’s hand away from her prize. “I’ll be the one taking care of you, but only when I say.” Fareeha ponders the streets for a moment, spotting an alley between an old bank and parking garage. It’s perfect.

Fareeha pulls down to the end of the alley and cuts the engine. She feels Angela bristle as she threads her fingers through her hair and pulls her in for a searing kiss. Angela moans into Fareeha’s mouth, tongues dancing. Fareeha pops the buttons on her shirt, pulling back for a moment to admire the beautiful cleavage held by a red lace bra. “Come here,” she pats her lap, pulling Angela to her side by one arm. Some clumsy fumbling later, Angela has her thigh planted on either side of Fareeha’s, spread wide open in her lap. Fareeha buries her face in Angela’s cleavage, needing her breasts through the silky fabric. She thumbs at stiff peaks as Angela moans and tries to grind against her.

  
“Fareeha… I want you,” she pants into Fareeha’s ear, tugging her raven lock back to claim her mouth again. “Please,” she pleads against Fareeha’s lips.  

She smirks at Angela. “Since you asked so nicely,” she slides 2 fingers into Angela’s slick folds, relishing in the scream vibrating through her shoulder. She scissors her fingers back and forth, teasing that special spot on her front wall. Angela’s hips buck and grind onto Fareeha’s hand, her arms wrapped around her shoulders for support. Fareeha bites her lip to keep the grin from breaking her face. “You can come, but only if you fuck yourself on my fingers, angel.”

Angela pushes against the seat, arching her back, accepting the challenge. Fareeha holds her hand still in her lap, delighting in watching Angela buck and grind against her. She pulls the front of Angela’s bra down, releasing her breasts to bounce freely. She can’t help but latch onto one, sucking and biting as Angela’s voice fills the cabin with melodies of moans, grunts, and heavy breathing.

“God- Fareeha- please-” every word accentuated on a bounce and grind. She’s so close. She’s been close all night and she wants to go over that edge. Fareeha takes mercy on her and flicks her thumb over Angela’s straining clit, biting down on her breast at the same time. She pulls the tortured nipple between her teeth and aggressively grinds her thumb into Angela. She sucks a bruise onto the side of Angela’s breast and begins to thrust her fingers to meet Angela’s increasingly wild jolts.

Angela cries to the heavens when she comes. Her muscles quiver and clamp down on Fareeha’s invading fingers. Her nails dig into the headrest for support. She’s soon overwhelmed, climax ripping through her so forcefully she loses her strength. Fareeha slows down her thrusts, gently massaging her core, working her through it.

She slumps forward into Fareeha’s shoulder as she rubs up and down her back. Once she recovers and her breathing slows down, Fareeha grabs her by the shoulders and leans her back, looking her straight in the eye.

“Someone’s earned a smoothie.” Shit eating grin breaking her face in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half based off a dream I had, half based off my own sinful as fuck mind. 
> 
> Half fluff, half sin. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I have no idea what these ladies do for a living. I just made stuff up. Hope I don't have to expand upon it ever.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	5. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela invites Fareeha over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex

Fareeha leafs through yet another research paper, sipping her coffee in the quiet of her office. Some days she wishes she didn’t assign so many papers to her classes, but it’s necessary to their retention of what they are studying. She lets out a sigh, removing her glasses and rubbing her forehead. The time at the bottom of her computer screen tells her it’s almost time to head home, and for that she’s thankful. Idly thumbing open phone’s screen, she notices she has a missed call and a text message. She grumbles about forgetting to turn the sound back up after class while checking her call logs. Angela. Fareeha checks the text, also from Angela, asking if she’d like to come over for dinner.

Her stomach answers for her with a growl. She chuckles and presses the phone icon next to Angela’s name. It barely rings once before an out of breath Angela answers her. Fareeha can’t help but grin at her eagerness.

“Hello, Fareeha? How are you!”

“I’m doing well Angela. What’s this about dinner at your place?”

“Oh well yes I thought it would be fun to cook a meal for us. The clams at the market were exceptionally fresh so I was thinking linguine and clam sauce?

Fareeha licks her lips at the thought. “Yes that sounds great. My office hours end in half an hour. Shall I come right over?”

“Yes, please. I’ll start preparing everything right now.” Angela can’t keep the joy out of her voice and it makes Fareeha simply smile.

“Alright, it’s a date. I’ll see you soon.”

“Sure, I’ll leave the door open for you. Be safe.”

Fareeha hangs up and leans back in her chair with her fingers laced together. She just has to wait a little bit longer before she can leave in good conscience. Her mouth waters at the thought of the dinner Angela’s making for them tonight. A warm feeling sprouts in her chest, she wonders when that started. Their arrangement has been more of a ‘friends with benefits’ deal, but Fareeha finds herself looking forward to the regular meetups and hangouts more and more. “Guess it’s not unreasonable to fall for someone like her after a while,” she mutters to herself.

Time slips by at a reasonable pace, finally allowing Fareeha to escape to dinner. She makes sure her office is locked and makes haste to Angela’s apartment. True to her word, the door is open when she arrives. She enters, announcing herself so as not to frighten Angela.

“Hey I’m here. Angela?” The apartment smells amazing, causing Fareeha to drool.

“I’m in the kitchen. Though the livingroom and to the right,” she calls back to Fareeha.

Fareeha removes her shoes and follows the directions. Any moisture that had been in her mouth before instantly dries up as she rounds the corner into the kitchen.

There stands Angela in nothing but a black apron and a pair of blue and gold trim lace panties, stirring the sauce as if it’s the most common thing in the world. She smiles over her shoulder at Fareeha, that’s all it takes to send every ounce of heated blood between her legs. “It’s almost done,” Angela says, lips upturned into a smirk.

She can’t take her eyes off the pale expanse of her back and creamy thighs as she walks around the table to her. Fareeha slides her palm over Angela’s ass, giving it a squeeze, while inspecting the food on the stove. She inhales, “Looks good, but not as good as you, angel.” Fareeha glances down at the apron. ‘Kiss the Cook’ in bold yellow flaming letters is printed across the breast. She snickers and leans in, “Kiss the cook? I’m more than happy to oblige,” she says, running her hand up Angela’s naked back, weaving her fingers through blonde tresses. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? All you have to do is ask,” she whispers into Angela’s ear before claiming her mouth.

Angela leaves the spoon in the pan, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck, pulling her more tightly into the kiss as their lips fight for dominance. She presses her tongue against Fareeha’s lips, seeking entrance, and is granted as much, but Fareeha won’t go down without a fight. Her tongue presses deep into Angela’s mouth, tasting the tartness of the wine she must have been imbibing before her arrival.

“Someone got started without me it seems,” Fareeha says, licking her lips. “Pinot Grigio, right? Good choice.”

Angela’s flush deepens at being caught. “One for the pot and one for me,” she says, running her hands up Fareeha’s abdomen, tugging her shirt up. “There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” Angela begins her work on Fareeha’s belt and pants.

“Not at all, not one bit.” Fareeha halts Angela’s work by lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around Fareeha’s midsection. “But, I plan to have my dessert first.” The smolder in her eyes causes Angela to whimper and grind herself into Fareeha’s abs. With her last ounce of conscious thought, Fareeha easily reaches over and turns the stove off before making their way to the kitchen table.

She lays Angela down on it, now standing between her legs, leaning over to suck on her pulse point. Angela writhes beneath her, clinging to her back for support. Fareeha gathers the apron to nestle between Angela’s breasts, freeing them for use. She palms both of them, still sucking and licking her way across Angela’s neck and collarbone. She loves Angela’s breasts, so sensitive and full. Fareeha rubs her thumbs over the stiffening nipples, causing even louder angelic moans to come from the woman under her. She smiles into Angela’s neck as she teases and pinches the sensitive nubs. “I love the sounds you make, angel.”

A half string of words and moans escape Angela’s lips. “How- do you do this to me?”

“You body speaks to me when I talk to it,” Fareeha says, before biting into Angela’s shoulder, eliciting a half moan hiss of pain from her. She kisses the spot before licking and kissing her way down to Angela’s pert nipples. She takes one into her mouth with a moan, swirling her tongue around the bud, teasing it with her teeth. Letting go with a lewd slurp, she squeezes both globes together when an idea hits her. She twists and squeezes Angela’s breasts till it’s possible for her to get both nipples into her mouth.

Angela’s back arches off the table and her nails claw across Fareeha’s clothed back. The jolts of electricity shooting through her body are too intense to describe. Fareeha suckling and gnawing on her breast is almost too much for her. “P-please Fareeha.” She wraps her legs around Fareeha again, attempting to find friction on her core, “God please fuck me,” she gasps out. 

Fareeha can feel her shirt getting damp where Angela is grinding into it. She finishes sucking a new bruise onto Angela’s breasts before untangling herself from Angela’s grasp. “Of course,” she says, before kneeling down in front of her. She pushes the apron aside and pulls the soaked panties down her pale legs and admires her work. Angela’s slit is puffy, swollen, dripping, and parted for her. She relishes in what does does to this woman for a moment too long. She feels Angela wrap her legs around her head in an attempt to tug her forward. Fareeha glances up to see Angela propped up on her elbows, looking down at her over heaving breasts, eyes blown dark with lust. No words are needed.

Angela throws her head back in ecstasy as Fareeha’s hot tongue slides between her drenched folds, immediately finding her clit. The broad strokes of her tongue send bolts of pleasure up her spine. Angela grips the edge of the table, knuckles white as the clouds in the sky. Her thighs clench around Fareeha's head as her dexterous tongue dips deeper into her pussy. The languid motions inching her closer to the peak, but not enough to push her over the edge. She whines, panting, and grinds her hips into Fareeha’s mouth.

Fareeha chuckles against her, knowing exactly what Angela wants. She picks up the pace ever so slowly, teasing her into insanity. Every moan, every whimper, every whine coming from the writhing angel above her drives her forward. She grips onto Angela’s luscious round ass, massaging it as she continues her feast between her legs. She wraps her lips around Angela’s clit, suckling it into her mouth, running her tongue around it. The sharp cries from above her spurr Fareeha on. She dips two fingers into the sodden, pouting entrance that has been waiting for her. She relishes the feeling of every muscle inside Angela clamping down on her fingers, trying to grip her in further.

Angela’s back arches father off the table as Fareeha’s fingers massage her inner walls. The gentle pace she starts with is maddening. Her hips buck against her fingers, desperate for something faster. Moans turn into gasps as Fareeha curls her fingers and caresses the swollen spot on her front wall. Angela can’t catch her breath, between the assault on her clit and her core, she’s a sweat soaked writhing mess under Fareeha’s ministrations. She screws her eyes shut as she rapidly approaches orgasm. Her body is on fire and aching for release.

Fareeha quickens the pace of both her tongue and fingers, feeling short spasms begin to rock through Angela’s pussy. She truly enjoys the hot mess of flushed skin above her, but she enjoys the sound of her coming even more. Fareeha shoves a third finger into Angela and pinches her clit between her teeth, teasing the very tip with her tongue. She needs to hear Angela come, and she gets her wish.

A shuddering wail rips through the kitchen as Angela’s spine snaps forward and her pussy clenches around Fareeha’s invading fingers. She fists her fingers into Fareeha’s hair as wave after wave crashes over her and splashes to the floor. Fareeha’s forearm is soaked with the squirt she continues to milk from Angela’s used pussy. Angela can hardly feel embarrassed due to the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She pants and shudders with each passing of thumb over her clit, before slumping back down onto the table.

Fareeha stands up to admire her work. Angela lays across the table, completely disheveled, flushed, and wet. “Did you enjoy yourself, angel?” Fareeha grabs a dishtowel for her arm. “You didn’t hold back at all. Made quite the mess all over the table and floor. Tsk tsk.”

If at all possible, Angela flushes even deeper. She tries to sit up, muttering about paper towels and lysol wipes, but quickly falls back into a resting position.

“You should wait a bit for the blood to make it back into your head,” Fareeha says with a wink. “I’ll work on cleaning up while you recover.”

Angela simply nods and throws her forearm over her eyes, grinning like a madwoman.

Fareeha cleans up and offers to help Angela to the bathroom to clean herself off, but Angela declines. She returns several minutes later in a pair of yellow shorts and a silk white camisole. Angela glides up behind Fareeha, who’s now tending to the sauce as it finishes and boiling the noodles, and wraps her arms around the sun touched goddess, nuzzling into her back. Fareeha stiffens at the affectionate gesture, but rests a hand over Angela’s on her stomach.

“Feeling any better? Dinner is almost finished, I think.”

“Yes, much. Thank you Fareeha.”

She turns in Angela’s grasp and folds her own arms around her, running her fingers across the silk on her back. “It’s my pleasure Angela,” she lays a light kiss on the top of her head. “Alright, let's have dinner and then maybe you can pay me back,” she says with a devilish smirk.

Angela smirks right back with a fire in her eyes. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this causes even one orgasm I will feel accomplished.
> 
> If you want to see anything specific, leave a message and I'll think about it :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	6. Things Get Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's horny, kinks are discussed, and the strap-on makes a guest star appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Masturbation, Kink Discussion, Strap-ons
> 
> Chapter's extra long it feels like. Lot of "plot", sorry!

Angela shifts in her seat for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She’s restless, anxious, and above all else she’s horny. _Must be my hormones. I need to text Fareeha and fix this_ , she thinks, and so she does. Her request to go over to Fareeha’s place is met with a ‘yes’ moments later. Angela sighs at the thought of the relief coming her way tonight. She fidgets a bit more, wondering just how forward she should be. _This woman’s been inside of me. I’m sure she won’t think less of me._

Fareeha’s eyebrows quirk up at the message she receives from Angela next. “She wants to try the strap-on, huh?” she muses.

[ _Fareeha: Sure, but I’m curious what makes you wish to use it?_ ]

[ _Angela: I just want to try something new. It seems exciting._ ]

[ _Fareeha: There are many exciting things we can participate in, angel. Have you put much thought into it?_ ]

[ _Angela: No, not really… I’m interested to try different things with you. I’m comfortable around you._ ]

Fareeha thinks for a moment. They’ve been getting closer recently, spending time together without engaging in sexual activities. She decides to to find out just what Angela wants to try.

[ _Fareeha: What kind of “different” things did you have in mind?_ ]

Angela worries her lip for a moment.

[ _Angela: I like to be spanked and praised. Once a partner used cuffs on me and those were fun, and some breath play._ ]

[ _Fareeha: Well then, fill the attached document out for me and bring it with you tonight. Check ‘yes’ on things you know you want to try, ‘no’ on things you absolutely don’t, and ‘maybe’ on those you’re curious to try._ ]

Angela eyes the list Fareeha has sent her briefly before sending to her printer. It’s a semi thorough list of kinks, half of which she’s never heard of or thought to do. “Wax play, pet play, scheduling, figging?” She reaches back for her phone, fearful of looking anything up on her work computer. Her eyes grow wide as she reads through the first entry to pop up. “Oh my goodness. The things people come up with. I guess, though…” Angela squirms in her seat at the thought of being punished with ginger in her ass. She picks up her pen and checks ‘maybe’. Each new kink she googles intrigues her. Some she is willing to talk about, like pet play, and others not so much. She is confident she would not enjoy anything with knives.

She glances up at the door to her office. It’s closed, but the ache between her legs demands that it be locked, at least for a little while. Settling back into her chair, she presses play on the orgasm denial video she found while researching. The mere thought of Fareeha controlling her in such a way has her turned on too much to ignore.

She loosens the waist of her skirt and immediately eases her fingers beneath her panties. She’s wetter than she imagined, sliding two fingers through her already slick folds. Angela watches the woman on the screen moan intently as her mistress slowly grinds two fingers inside her. She follows suit, easily slipping two fingers into herself, curling them quickly into her front wall, moaning along with her. She begins to palm her breasts through her blouse, needy for extra stimulation.

A shiver of pleasure runs through her body imagining Fareeha above her, hot lips on her neck, murmuring that if she’s a good girl, she’ll get to come. Her back arches as she brushes her thumb over her swollen clit. It twitches under her ministrations, already overstimulated from being engorged for so long. She pinches at her pebbled nipples, getting just enough grip through the fabric to tease and excite. The moans coming from her phone increase to a fevered pitch and quickly change to desperate groans. Her mistress removes her hand and tuts the woman, saying she doesn’t get to come yet.

Angela lets a low moan escape her lips as her pussy tightens around her own fingers. She feels in tune with the woman’s desperate need to come, yet also please her mistress. Her hips buck and grind down to meet each thrust of her fingers within herself. She won’t hold out much longer. Her breath is ragged and quick. She can feel her insides quivering as she approaches her peak alongside the woman on the screen. Both their moans intermingle in her office and bounce off the walls. Angela screws her eyes shuts her eyes, focusing on the wet sounds coming from both herself and the video. Once again the woman in the video cries and groans at being brought to the edge and denied again. Angela is thrust over the edge, pussy clenching desperately at her hand violently assaulting it. She throws her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm washes over her, calling out Fareeha’s name, grinding her palm into her clit as she rides wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

She slowly comes down from her high, reaching with a shaking hand to stop the video. “My god that was hot,” she mutters to herself. Thankful everyone seems to be in the lab working hard, she makes her way to the restroom for clean up. Angela takes a moment to admire the flushed glow still on her skin. This is how Fareeha sees her whenever they’re together, and she wants to show it off more frequently. With that thought, she rushes back to her office to complete the list.

Fareeha places the marker in her book and sets it down when she hears a knock from the door. She places her classes atop her head, letting out a small groan as she stands to open it. She can’t help the warm smile that adorns her face as she pulls Angela into a tight embrace past her threshold. “I was beginning to think you’d never show,” she murmured into golden tresses.

“Sorry,” Angela says, leaning back to gaze at Fareeha’s tanned face, “it took me a little longer than expected to… get through your list.” A devil’s grin spreads across Fareeha’s face as Angela clears her throat. She takes the list from her purse and shoves it into Fareeha's hands before walking past her with a blush spreading across her own features. She makes herself at home, pouring a glass of wine from Fareeha’s counter. She glances at the taller woman who still wears a smirk, now leaning on the counter across from her. “Aren’t you going to check my homework?

Grin still in place, Fareeha pulls her glasses off her head and starts perusing the list. Angela fidgets with her glass, anxious with every hum or lift of an eyebrow coming from Fareeha.

“Mmm yes this all looks doable. It seems we mostly have the same limits. Is there anything you’d like to discuss right now from you ‘maybe’ list?” Fareeha folds the paper up and slides it into her pocket, not breaking eye contact with Angela.

Angela makes her way from the kitchen to the living room, settling into the couch before beginning. “I was curious about the pet play. I wasn’t sure just how far it goes and I guess that varies by person? Parts sound fun, but I don’t think I’d like to live as an animal, eat from a bowl on the floor and what not.”

“How far we engage in any of this is up to you. If you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to do certain things. Same goes for me. We can sit down and go over some aspects of it when you’re ready. Ah, but yes speaking of not being comfortable, we must establish safe words.” Fareeha settles into her recliner, a respectable distance from Angela as they discuss such sensitive things. “These are keywords to use when we are playing or during a scene. ‘Green’ means that you’re okay or keep going. ‘Yellow’ means to slow down or take pause. I will check that you’re alright and nothing will proceed till you use ‘green’ again. ‘Red’ is a hard stop, the scene will end, and we will talk it over. If you wish to continue, we can. We must each agree to obey these as they’re key to safety. Do you agree, Angela?”

“Yes, of course Fareeha. Those are simple to remember.” She nods along as she speaks.

“Excellent. You expressed interest in being gagged. That means you can’t communicate safe words verbally. For this I have a clicker most people use to train pets. It’s relatively small and has a strap to go around your wrist. Your thumb sits in a grove which clicks down. One click would be a ‘yellow’. The scene stops and gag immediately comes off. Two clicks would be a ‘red’. A hard stop of the scene to immediately ungag and begin unbinding anything else. We will take pause and talk as mentioned before.”

Angela swallows thickly and nods. Fareeha notices the worry creeping across her face. “It’s alright, Angela. We only go at your pace with what you want. Now, I believe there was mention of a strap-on for tonight?” She stands from the recliner, stretching her arms over her head. “I think this sounds like fun.” She smiles and offers a hand to Angela.

She takes the offered hand and is quickly pulled into another hug. Angela melts into Fareeha’s embrace as she continues to mutter encouragements into her ear. She grips the collar of Fareeha’s shirt, pulling her down into a tender kiss. “Thank you,” she murmurs against tan lips, “for everything you do for me. Let me take care of you tonight, my goddess.”

Fareeha let's Angela lead them to her bedroom. She let's Angela slowly strip her of her clothing, suckling at the skin across her neck and collarbone as she does. She watches as Angela shoves her back onto the bed and makes a show of stripping off her own clothing before climbing atop her. A hiss escapes her as Angela rakes her nails down her exposed torso. The hiss of pain quickly turns into a moan of pleasure as Angela leans forward to capture a hard, dusky nipple between her teeth. “Yes, just like that angel. Use that pretty mouth of yours and please me.”

A shiver crawls down Angela's spine. She relishes in how Fareeha stays in control no matter what the situation. She obliges, rolling her tongue across the pert nipple before sucking and letting go with a lewd pop. She grins up at Fareeha before taking both nipples between her fingers to roll and pinch. The over stimulation sends Fareeha into a bliss. Her back arches with Angela's touch. She writhes with each twist and pull of her abused nipples. Angela pulls them high and releases simply to watch the brown globes bounce. “Familiar?” She can't help but giggle when Fareeha huffs at her. A gasp escapes Fareeha when Angela palms her sex, easily gliding a finger through her moist lips to tease her clit. “I think you might be ready, if you'll show me how the straps work,” Angela asks, still straddling Fareeha's hard muscled, glistening body.

Fareeha sits up on one elbow, reaching up to pull Angela into a lust filled kiss. Their tongues clash together, writhing in the throes of passion. Nails leaving red trails down the back of Angela's neck and shoulder when she steadies herself on both arms, barely able to keep herself locked in the kiss as Angela sinks two fingers into her. She groans at the sudden fullness, redoubling her efforts to stay connected with Angela's mouth as her pussy is assaulted by pale fingers exploring her depths. Fareeha tries to grind her hips in an effort to increase the friction on her clit, but Angela has her pinned at the waist.

Angela breaks the kiss, breathless and panting, delighted with the desperate moans coming from the bronze goddess beneath her. It's a sight to behold. Fareeha's eyes are screwed shut, mouth hanging open against the onslaught of moans coming from her. Her taught skin is glistening over her twitching muscles. She can't help but drag her nails down Fareeha's sternum and abdomen. She delights in every ridge she crests till she meets her own hips, which slowly grind against Fareeha, leaving a wet trail. A devious smile creeps across her face as she flicks her thumb across Fareeha's clit once before pulling out. “There we go, *now* you're ready,” she says, climbing off of Fareeha.

She just chuckles though the panting as she leaves the bed to retrieve the equipment. “I believe you remember this,” she says, waving the blue dildo through the air. She helps Angela step into the harness, securing the straps around her waist and luscious ass before securing the dildo in the ring and making sure everything is snug. “Is everything comfortable?”

Angela wiggles her hips, making the phallus shake from side to side. She grins and gives the tip a flick, enjoying the pressure against her own sex. Taking the bottle of lube offered and drizzles it into her palm and over the dildo before she begins stroking it slowly. Her eyes are hungry rover over Fareeha’s body. “Let’s start with you on your hands and knees, just like your first time with me.”

Fareeha nods while getting into position at the edge of the bed, presenting her ass that belongs in a museum to Angela. “Alright. This should allow you to get used to the thrusting motions. I’m ready for you, angel.” She reaches underneath herself and spreads her lips open, much to Angela’s enjoyment.

She wastes no time moving forward and palming Fareeha’s ass, kneading it and enjoying how firm it is. The sight before her is almost too much. Every taught muscle pulling across her back. Head lowered down as she waits for Angela to enter her. She doesn’t make Fareeha wait any longer. She grips the base of the toy and guides it to Fareeha’s entrance, meeting little resistance between her natural wetness and the lube. A deep groan sounds from Fareeha as she slowly sinks in. Her hips meet her ass, and that’s when Angela makes a firm grip on Fareeha’s hips to begin thrusting. She starts of slowly, testing how everything feels on her end and gauging Fareeha’s reactions.

Fareeha’s body tenses as Angela grinds into her at that maddeningly slow pace. “Angela,” she says between moans, “you can go faster, it won’t hurt me, I promise.”  

Angela’s brow creases in concentration as she grips Fareeha harder and increases her thrusts. The instant vocalizations from the goddess in front of her only encourage her to thrust into her harder. Her thighs and back burn and sweat trails down her neck and back as she slams herself into Fareeha’s needy cunt. Every moan of pleasure is music to her ears, mixing with the wet sounds coming from between them. She wants to make Fareeha come as hard as she’s made her come in their relationship.

“Angela yes, right there- I’m going to come oh god please I just-” She’s cut off with a groan of disappointment when Angela pulls out of her.

“Flip over. I want to see your face when you come,” Angela pants out, giving Fareeha a slap on the ass to encourage her. Her breath is taken away by the sheer beauty of the woman laid out before her, spread open and wet for her, chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. Chocolate eyes completely black in their half lidded lust filled gaze at her. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” She climbs between Fareeha’s legs, pushing her knees up and spreading her open. She leans down to get a taste of her, running her tongue between Fareeha’s swollen, pouting lips. “And you’re just so delicious. Let me take care of you, my goddess.” She leans back and guides the toy to Fareeha’s entrance once again, inserting herself and pushing Fareeha’s legs further toward her chest so she can lean over her. She places her hands on either side of her head as she starts her slow grind again. Angela lavishes Fareeha’s breasts with kisses and bites.

Fareeha’s moans increase in volume and frequency. Angela has her bent in half, grinding right into the most sensitive spot on her front wall, biting and sucking on her breasts. She’s right on the edge of orgasm once more. Her nipples are on fire with every lash of Angela’s tongue and teeth. She’s totally pinned under the pale Angela ravishing her body.  “Angela I’m so close.” Her panting is cut off as pink lips crash into tan. She nearly loses herself in the kiss, but a delicate set of fingers toying with her clit snaps her focus. Her orgasm overtakes her like a lightning bolt. Her scream like thunder finds purchase in Angela’s mouth. All she tastes, feels, and sees is Angela as she’s taken by the whirlwind of pleasure. Her walls attempt to milk the toy still thrusting inside of her as Angela continues the ministrations of her sex. Every scream and moan is captured by Angela’s mouth until she decides she’s done.

They break apart, breathless, dripping with sweat and exhausted. Angela gently sits back on her heels, pulling out of Fareeha’s well used pussy. She notes the extra fluids that come rushing out and how her entrance still quivers. “Ah damn it. I was too close to watch.” She says while attempting to catch her breath.

“Were you? I can fix this. Get on your back.” Fareeha grabs Angela by the shoulder and guides her till her back hits the bed. “I think you still need to get off, right? Let me handles that.” She straddles a wide eyed Angela, once again stretching her arms above her head to give the angel a world class view. She slowly descends down onto the toy and begins to grind her hips forward and backwards, putting pressure and friction on Angela’s clit. A smirk adorns her face when Angela’s breath begins to quicken. “Use your hands. Touch me.” She falters for a moment when Angela’s hands immediately shoot up her abdomen to her breasts. Fareeha chuckles and strokes her pale stomach. “That’s more like it. Hold on now.” Fareeha begins to thrust her hips down into Angela, grinding the toy even harder against both women.

Between the stimulation and sight of Fareeha riding her, Angela’s lower body begins to tense up. She sees Fareeha’s eyes are again closed and her mouth is hanging open. She’s close too. Angela fights back her impending orgasm and focuses on Fareeha’s breasts, tugging at her nipples to try and push her over the edge. It works.

Fareeha’s eyes screw closed even harder as she throws her head back in orgasmic ecstasy. Her erratic motions upon Angela push the blonde over her edge as well. The room is filled with their voices in bliss as they both come crashing down together. Fareeha quite literally so, as she manages to pull herself off the toy and slump forward over Angela. They lie together, sweaty, panting messes of jello boned bodies tangled in one another.

Soon, they both manage to catch their breath. Fareeha rolls off Angela and starts tugging at the straps of the harness. “I think it’s time for a shower, how about you?”

Angela smiles at her and then puts on a very serious face. “Yes, but no funny business. I can’t feel most of my body.”

“Deal,” Fareeha says, kissing her forehead. “Okay angel, let’s get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to take so long writing this, but I held off posting for a few days so I could have it up around June 29, which is my wedding anniversary. Happy 5th to me, here's my gift to all you kinky folks.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please me know. 
> 
> I promise future chapters won't be so technical. I feel that safe words are very important and I wanted to discuss them. Y'all can explore how to to tie each other up on your own time ;)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	7. In the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is tasked to stay on schedule and do some homework. Will she get a reward or a punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Praise kink, scheduling, punishment, gags, spanking, office sex, oral sex, after care
> 
> Funny story... this was 97% finished last week and then I fell down some steps and rolled my ankle. Skins still black in some places.
> 
> Then it was 100% finished yesterday afternoon buuuuuuuuuuuuut I threw out my back. 
> 
> I can't sleep because of the pain, so I figured why not get this out. Hope you enjoy!

Angela’s eye twitches as she notices the time. She has ten minutes to meet Fareeha’s scheduled deadline, ten minutes to find a mirror and snap a picture of her bra and send it to Fareeha. It’s an interesting way to start her morning, sending Fareeha a picture of herself from the bathroom at work by nine. She curses internally for insisting they do the entire day when she discussed scheduling with Fareeha. Of course it wasn’t anything too wild or frequent since they’re easing in, and it had been her idea to start with, but Angela was still sweating with every step she took through the building. She nervously glanced around every corner and each office she passed, sometimes giving her colleague a nervous smile and a wave and she proceeded. _If only they knew what I was doing._ She shakes the thought from her head, trying to keep her excitement down.

She throws open the door to the communal restroom and checks the stalls quickly. It’s empty, Angela breaths a quick sigh of relief. She checks the time and adjusts the camera function to forward facing while unbuttoning the top of her shirt. “I wonder if this is good enough,” she wonders aloud, worrying her bottom lip. Undoing the top four buttons gives a nice view of her lavender bra and ample cleavage, but after a bit of cupping and squishing, Angela decides to go further. She undoes the rest of the buttons till she comes to the waist of her slacks, pulling the sides open a bit to expose her toned abdomen. Angela grips her shirt together and freezes when she hears voices pass outside the door. She breathes another sigh of relief, letting go of her shirt front. A very short series of scandalous photos later, she’s sending the picture to Fareeha at exactly nine. She’s barely finished buttoning her shirt back up and smoothing the front when she’s received a reply.

[Fareeha: _Cutting it awful close, aren’t we? At least you were a good girl and followed my directions. Keep it up and you may receive a reward._ ]

A tingle runs down Angela’s spine at the praise.

[Angela: _Your praise is reward enough, for now._ ]

[Fareeha: _Keep up the good work, follow the schedule, and there will be more for you. Don’t forget your lunch.  I’ll be in class, but I can still check what time you sent it._ ]

Angela smiles. She had to tell Fareeha certain things she’d ignore or forget to do during the average day. She admitted to skipping lunch and drinking too much coffee instead. Fareeha can’t monitor just how many cups she consumes at work, but she can make sure Angela eats a proper lunch at a decent time. All she has to do is send a before of what she’s brought and then a picture when she’s done. Very simple, unless she’s swept up in research. She checks the schedule once more time before resuming work.

Fareeha stretches, wincing as her back pops. Back to back classes seem more unwise with each passing day. Luckily, she has something to look forward to after. Sliding the phone out of her pocket, she slides it open to reveal Angela’s earlier picture. She glides her thumb up and down it, admiring her physique. “She’s something else,” she murmurs to herself before swiping back to check her new messages. Next is a picture of a cob salad, sparking water, and what looks like cocoa covered almonds. Fareeha smirks at the next picture, a mostly finished salad and container devoid of any almonds. They were sent just after noon and half an hour apart. Angela had taken her time and that makes Fareeha smile.

[Fareeha: _You did well angel, however you should work on finishing the meal and not just dessert._ ]

[Angela: _I will try, for you._ ]

[Fareeha: _That’s my good girl._ ]

[Angela: _I have a question… What do you think about nipple piercings? On me?_ ]

This catches Fareeha’s full attention. She’s a huge fan of them herself, but it’s not a decision to be made lightly.

[Fareeha: _I enjoy them. If you’re asking if I want you to get them, I can’t answer that._ ]

Fareeha thinks for a moment before forming an idea.

[Fareeha: _You have an additional task today. Do some research on the piercings, actual research into how they’re done, the care of them, and what can be done with them. Write a short 500 word essay on your findings and come to your own conclusion about whether you really want them or not. I will review its thoroughness and factor it into your reward tonight._ ]

Angela squeezes her thighs together at the mention of the reward. She wants to please Fareeha and see what’s in store.

[Angela: _I will do this. Where do you want to meet tonight?_ ]

Fareeha drums her fingers against her desk in contemplation. _Ah, the desk. Yes this will do._

[Fareeha: _I’ll be working late tonight. Come to my office with your homework. Don’t let it distract you from your schedule. Your limit for meeting me is 7pm. Don’t be late._ ]

She smiles to herself, leafing through papers on her desk that need _actual_ grading, but they’re far less fun. Still, Fareeha reads, notes, and grades every single one to help clear her desk off. If Angela does well, it will be the stage for her reward tonight.  Her phone dings again at exactly 4:30pm.  Fareeha is unable to wipe the grin from her face knowing what it is, still she is filled with anticipation. She selects the incoming message and is greeted with a picture of Angela at her desk and leaned back into her chair, pants undone and slid down to her thighs, shirt open once more, giving Fareeha the wondrous view of her matching lacy lavender lingerie. She had only scheduled the panty shot for the afternoon, and while this was a very nice surprise, it didn’t follow the schedule.

[Fareeha: _Lovely view as usual, but I believe the task was to show me your panties, not everything angel. If you do exceptionally well on your paper I might be persuaded to give you that reward still, however there will be a light punishment for not following directions._ ]

Angela’s eyebrows raise, eyes widening slightly.

[Angela: _I’m sorry._ ]

[Fareeha: _No need to apologize. We will work on it together tonight. You’ll get better at following direction. Don’t be late._ ]

Angela swallows dryly, turning back to her computer which stares back at her with the reports she was generating. She numbly completes them while noticing the time. It’s just past five and all of her coworkers had gone home. She walks the hall once to double check before closing the door to her office and pulling out her tablet. She’d bought it after the last bit of “research” she had to do and it had proved quite useful. It runs on her wireless plan so she doesn’t have to connect to the internet in her office, giving her a better sense of privacy. Her fingers hover over the Bluetooth keyboard as her mind continues racing through what Fareeha meant by punishment. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, Angela banishes the thoughts to start looking into piercings.

Fareeha jolts at the frantic pounding on her door at 6:58. Smiling to herself, she makes to open the door. She’s met with an out of breath Angela gripping the door frame for dear life, clutching a sheet of paper in her other hand. “Cutting it a little close, aren’t we?” She says, smile never leaving her face.

Angela, still attempting to catch her breath, runs a hand through her hair and holds the page out for Fareeha. “Here’s my short essay, professor. I hope it’s to your liking.”

“I hope so as well. Come in and take a seat while I review it.” Fareeha motions to a chair in front of her desk.

She moves past Fareeha, admiring the office. The walls are lined with book shelves, some filled with books, others with trophies. Angela gets closer to inspect them, only to turn back when she hears the faint click of the lock being turned on the door. She raises an eyebrow in question.

“Come now. You’re here for a reason. There’s a punishment to be had, and maybe, just maybe a reward.” Fareeha shrugs off her jacket and hangs it on the hook above the slender window in her door, covering it fully. “Can’t have anyone peeking in on us. Now, please have a seat,” she says more firmly.

Angela turns away from the shelves and settles into the chair, setting her bag in front and sliding it under with her foot. She crosses her legs and folds her hand over her knee, nervously twiddling her thumbs as Fareeha reads over her work. Her gaze flicks up when Fareeha sets the paper down against her desk and removes her glasses.

“Well it was fairly thorough. You have a good summary of the process and what can potentially go wrong if they aren’t properly cared for. Your conclusion is amusing, but I respect that you want to look into it further and talk about it more before permanently altering your body. You did very well, Angela.” Fareeha unbuttons her cuffs and begins rolling up her sleeves. “You’ve earned a reward, however you must still be punished.”

She’s nervous, but Angela meets her gaze and nods. “I understand.”

“Remember your safe words. If you feel you’re uncomfortable or have reached a limit, use them please.”

Angela nods again, sitting up more straight.

“Good. Now, take off your pants, stand in front of my desk, and lay your palms flat against it.” She watches as Angela stands and begins to follow her orders. “You will be spanked for not following my directions properly. Twenty strokes. You will count them out for me and thank me when we finish. If you fail to keep count, or move your hands, I’ll just have to start over I suppose.”

Angela bends over Fareeha’s desk, placing her palms flat against the table.

“That’s such a lovely color on you, angel.” Fareeha glides her fingertips across the pale purple lace covering Angela’s ass. She can feel the shiver run through Angela’s body and smirks. She pulls the panties down to her thighs, exposing the generous rear she would be working on, then fully down, letting Angela step out of them. “Spread your legs a little more. Yes just like that. Let’s proceed.”

Fareeha lands a light but firm swat against Angela’s right cheek, then to the left. Angela dutifully calls out the count through five, with the fifth swat landing across both cheeks. Fareeha hums and rubs the skin just starting to warm beneath her palm. She puts more force into the sixth strike, causing Angela’s body to flinch, but she calls out the count without issue. Fareeha appreciates the lovely shade of rouge blossoming across her pale canvas as she works through to the tenth stroke. She palms Angela’s ass with both hands, rubbing away some of the sting, and eliciting a moan from her angel. Fareeha glances down past the luscious curves of Angela’s ass to see a sheen of wetness adorning her pouting lips. “You really are enjoying your punishment, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Angela all but whispers out in a heavy breath, quickly hissing it back in as Fareeha lands a heavy blow. “Eleven!” She grunts through grit teeth. The next four strokes cause a sweat to break out across her body as she strains to keep upright and count out. After Fareeha swats her for the fifteenth time and begins to massage her burning flesh, she calls out, “yellow.”

Fareeha immediately stops her ministrations and is at Angela’s side, taking her hand off the desk, considerate hand on her back. “Are you alright Angela?”

“I- yes I’m just not sure I could take another five at a higher intensity right now.” Angela stands up straight, stretching her back and gently rubbing her sore rear.  
  
“Of course.” Fareeha pulls her into a soft hug, rubbing lazy circles into the blonde’s back. “Do you still want your reward?” She inquires into the top of her head.

Angela nestles deeper into the hug. “Yes please,” she mutters into Fareeha’s chest. “and thank you.”

Fareeha kisses her crown and strokes her hair. “Green. I think you finally understand the importance of following directions. If you would, please lie down on your stomach,” she requests, motioning to her desk. “Ass in the air.” She releases Angela and watching her get into position. The cherry glow of her ass draws Fareeha’s gaze for a moment longer. “Mmm what a lovely view. Same as before, safe words are still in play, but this should be pure pleasure for you.”

Angela tightens her grip on the desk when she feels Fareeha’s fingers drift through her soaked folds.

“I love how wet you get for me. You make me so proud,” Fareeha murmurs into her ear.

She doesn’t feel Fareeha kneel behind her, but she does feel her hot tongue circle her clit while finger tips tease at her entrance. A low moan escapes her as they slide inside once, feeling around inside her for just a moment. Fingers are quickly replaced by Fareeha’s tongue pushing into her, hands gripping her thighs to steady her bucking.

Fareeha laps lazily at her pussy, enjoying the taste and quivers she could elicit each time her tongue dips past the tight ring of muscle. She cups Angela’s mound, forcing her thumb between her chin and Angela to rub sharp circles around her clit.

“Oh God Fareeha!” Angela calls out at the added stimulation. She whines but stays in place as she feels Fareeha pull away and stand.

“Now now, you must keep it down.” She removes her tie and rolls it up, pausing. “I think we need a gag.”

Angela looks up to her face and then to the rolled up cloth. “Green.”

Fareeha smiles, reaching across her desk for a heavy metal pen. She gives the end a push with her thumb and a sharp click rings through the office. “Hold this. Whether you need to click or drop it, I would be able to hear the sound if you need to safe word and stop the scene.”

Angela nods, taking the pen and situating it in her hand, gripping the desk once more.

“Good. Now open wide for me.” She places the tie in Angela’s waiting mouth. “That’s my girl. You’re so good for me. Let’s keep going.” She rubs her thumb across Angela’s chin before moving back around the desk. Kneeling down between her thighs once more, Fareeha slips two fingers back into Angela. Silky walls clench around her intruding digits, each groan of pleasure accompanying the wiggling hips spurs Fareeha further. She thrusts deep and hard, searching for the spot to make her angel come undone. Her tongue skims across Angela’s clit, teasing her further. Fareeha smiles at the lewd sounds filling her office. The slick squelching of the juices coming from her angel along with the subdued moans that refuse to stop are music to her ears.

  
Angela’s body is coursing with pleasure as she grips the desk harder, knuckles bone white, biting down on Fareeha’s tie. Her hips are rolling with each thrust into her, every drag of those fingers across her g-spot. She huffs through her nose, she’s so close to crashing into bliss. Fareeha pulls her clit into her mouth, suckling and lashing the bundle of nerves with her tongue and Angela screws her eyes shut. The stimulation is almost too much. She whimpers and forces out muffled pleas, pressing the side of her face flat against the cool desk. When she feels Fareeha hook her fingers and nibble on her clit, grazing her teeth over it, Angela’s orgasm hits with a vengeance. Her back arches as every muscle in her body seizes up. A scream tries to escape her throat but is cut off by the fabric in her mouth. Pleasure ripples through her body and tears spring to her eyes.

Fareeha steadies her hand and let’s Angela ride out her orgasm on her fingers, gently stroking her clothed back. “Good Girl. You did so well for me today” she says, fondness in her voice pure. She revels in the last fluttering aftershocks from Angela’s pussy before pulling out and leaning over her to kiss her cheek. Fareeha notices the tears in the same moment Angela begins to slide off her desk. She catches her before she hits the ground, quickly removing the tie from Angela’s mouth. “Talk to me angel. Are you with me?”

Angela nods, still staring straight ahead at the desk. She hears Fareeha talking, feels the strong arms around her, but she feels like she’s in a numb fog. A croak is all she can manage when she opens her mouth. Angela feels like she’s floating for a moment before she realizes Fareeha is carrying her around the desk to set her in the plush leather office chair. She absentmindedly runs her hands along the soft leather arms till an open bottle of water is pressed to her lips.

“Drink.” Fareeha encourages her to take a sip of water.

She greedily takes the bottle from Fareeha and drinks the contents in a few seconds. Angela realises how famished she is. Before she can voice her thoughts, a protein bar slides into her view.

“I think I wore you out, Angela. My apologies. How do you feel?” Fareeha drops the food into Angela’s hands and retrieves another bottle of water from beside her desk.

“I feel like I’m coming out of a fog. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I started crying.” She fiddles with the wrapper a bit. “I really have no idea.”

“It’s quite alright and pretty normal. Sub drop is that can happen to anyone and it’s different for each person.” Fareeha leans down and kisses Angela’s crown as she munches on the bar. She runs her fingers through the blonde’s hair, scratching her scalp lightly. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes I’m fine now, but…” she concentrates on crumpling the wrapper between her palms. “Could we grab some actual dinner and go back to my place for late night TV and cuddle?”

“Of course, angel. That sounds wonderful. Whenever you’re ready we can head to this burger joint down the street all the kids rave about.”

Angela smiles up at Fareeha. “Wonderful indeed. I’m ready.” She stands and makes for the door only to be stopped by Fareeha wrapping an arm around her shoulder and turning her back into her office.

“Angela, as much as I enjoy the view, you should probably put your pants back on.” Fareeha gazes up from pale legs and snickers at how flushed Angela’s face becomes.

“Ah yeah those would help huh?” She slides her pants up over her hips and slips her panties into her purse. “Ready.”

Fareeha can’t help but laugh and plant one last kiss on Angela’s cheek. “You’re so perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ leme know what you think :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	8. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fareeha… what are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Cuffs, strap-ons, face sitting, oral sex
> 
> This update is dedicated to my friend [Tygerrtygerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr), happy birthday!
> 
> I apologize for the "angle" angel typo. That one's just the worst!

“Hah. Hah. Nnnnn.” _This is how I die._ Angela flexes her fingers over Fareeha’s chiseled abdomen, palms firmly in place, arms bound together at the wrists with padded cuffs. Her thighs quiver and strain as she rides the large dildo Fareeha chose for that afternoon. She can feel every ridge and bump inside her. Every tug of the flared head scraping across her sensitive front wall. Her clit nudges against the harness as she bottoms out on Fareeha.

“Are you enjoying yourself, angel?” Fareeha digs her fingers into Angela’s ass as she bounces atop the toy. She licks her lips, admiring the way Angela’s breasts swing to and fro as she rides out her pleasure.

“Y- yes,” she says in a breathy moan. Angela’s brow furrows as she bites her lip to fight off the impending orgasm rising within her. A loud smack echos through the room, extracting a yelp from the blonde.

Fareeha grips the cheek she slapped. “Yes, what?” she corrects, gaze never leaving Angela's lust blown eyes.

“Yes Ma’am!” She moans and hunches forward, dragging her breasts across Fareeha’s bare chest. The control Fareeha holds over her body sends jolts of electricity through her core. She releases a muffled sob into Fareeha’s shoulder, trying to keep from plunging over the edge.

“Be a good girl and sit back up for me. Maybe I’ll let you come, but that depends on if you keep making those sweet faces for me,” she says, reaching up and running her fingers through Angela’s hair as she rights herself upon Fareeha’s length. Her fingers trail down Angela’s pale neck and to her heaving breasts, rolling a rosy nipple between her tan fingers, relishing in the sounds coming from Angela’s open lips as her jaw goes slack with the contact. She loves how wild Angela looks on top of her, hair down and framing her flushed face for a moment before she throws her head back, moaning to the heavens.

“Please let me come I can’t hold out any longer Ma’am!” Angela digs her nails into Fareeha’s abdomen as she continues to plunge herself down on the toy that’s perfectly curved to assault her front wall. She knows she’s close, but Fareeha hasn’t given her permission yet. Sweat drips down the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades.

“No speaking out of turn. Looks like I’ll have to think about that some more.” Fareeha trails her fingers between Angela’s breasts and down her smooth abdomen, tips flitting across the skin with every thrust of Angela's hips. She stops at the apex of her thighs, fingers flitting through blonde wisps, teasing her angel a moment longer. Fareeha can feel her own orgasm coming to a crest. Each thrust nudges the harness against her swollen clit. “Alright since you've been such a good girl till now, you can come.”

The moment Fareeha runs her fingers over the engorged bundle of nerves, a scream rips from Angela and her body quakes, releasing a torrent of moisture onto Fareeha’s lap. She falls forward, unable to hold herself up any longer as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her, electrifying her body with each gentle stroke of her clit. Her inner walls clench down on the toy still within her, trying to milk it, causing her hips to stutter against Fareeha’s own.

Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela and pulls her close as her own orgasms crashes into her. Every contraction from Angela causes the toy to slip against Fareeha, sending more shudders through her oversensitive clit. She groans into Angela's hair, inhaling deeply the sweet rose scent of her angel as her core continues to give weak pulses of satisfaction. She sighs in contentment.

They lay together, out of breath, sweaty and exhausted. Fareeha kisses the top of Angela's head. “Hey, you still with me?” A muffled ‘yes ma'am’ sounds through her shoulder, in which Angela is still buried. Fareeha chuckles, rubbing her hand softly up and down Angela’s back. “Angela, you may be wetter than Niagra Falls, but I need to pull out before it gets too difficult. Are you ready?” A weak nod from her prompts Fareeha to grip her ass once more. She eases Angela’s hips up and forward as she wriggles her own hips in the opposite direction. The toy eases out of Angela with a muffled squelching sound, sending another shudder through her.

Angela moans and rolls off Fareeha once they’re no longer connected. “My God, I thought I was going to die, Fareeha.”

She chuckles at Angela’s antics. “I knew you could do it,” she says, leaning over to kiss her. Fareeha reaches down to unlatch the cuffs from one another, freeing Angela’s hands, which quickly wrap around her broad shoulders, pulling them close. She hums against Angela’s lips as she’s pulled deeper into the kiss, tongues slipping against one another. Fareeha puts a hand on Angela’s shoulder, gently easing them apart. “I think it’s time to calm down, hmm? We should probably get cleaned up too. You made quite the mess.”

Angela glances down at the harness, still snug round Fareeha’s pelvis, and sheets below them. Her cheeks burn when she sees the sizable wet spot there. “I’m so sorry about that…”

Fareeha puts a finger to her lips and kisses her cheek. “Never apologize for that. It’s one of my favorite things about you. You can have the shower first while I take care of the sheets, okay?” She kisses Angela’s cheek once more while removing the wrist cuffs. She tosses them into a corner  chuckling at the mess as Angela heads for the bathroom. The moisture clinging to her her pelvis and inner thighs makes removing the harness and awkward task. Her breath hitches as the cool air meets her wet, heated flesh. The harness quickly joins the cuffs in the corner with a thud. Fareeha nudges the covers onto the floor and begins pulling up the sheets. She uses a corner to dry off her thighs to make moving more convenient. “More space than I need, but I’m glad this apartment with a washer and dryer,” she mutters, gathering the soaked sheets and discarded clothing, taking them to the laundry closet.

“Fareeha? Do you have anymore towels? There aren’t any in here,” Angela shouts out from the bathroom, dripping on the tiles. She doesn’t want to get the carpets wet.

“Yes sorry, they’re still in the dryer. I’m coming!” She grabs her towels and trots back to the bedroom, chuckling at the sight of Angela with her arms wrapped around herself in the doorway. “I’ve seen it all, you know right?”

“Hush, I’m freezing. Please hand me a towel,” she requests, reaching her arm out to Fareeha. Her eyes drift from the towel extended toward her to Fareeha’s chest, then down her abdomen to her still damp sex. She chews her lip as her eyes wander.

“Up here, angel.” Fareeha points to her face. “Eyes up here,” she says with a smirk.

Angela huffs, turning on her heel and slams the bathroom door. It doesn’t muffle the sound of Fareeha’s raucous laughter. She makes quick work of drying her body, setting one foot on the closed toilet to run the towel down her legs. Fareeha enters to take her own shower, slapping Angela on the ass as she passes.

“I’m washing your clothes. Feel free to borrow mine. You know where everything is.” Smirking at Angela, she closes the shower door. Once she’s cleaned, dried, and in some comfortable sweatpants, Fareeha wanders into the living room to find Angela curled in the middle of the couch under a blanket with glass of wine and another empty glass waiting for Fareeha herself.

“Moana?” Fareeha startles Angela, not having noticed her arrival.

“Yes. It’s a cute movie. It was just added to Netflix and I wanted to watch it again,” she says, her gaze now downcast, pink creeping into her cheeks.

Fareeha hums in thought as she settles down next to her. She reaches forward to pour herself a glass of wine. She stretches her arm behind Angela and gives her shoulder a squeeze. “It’s a great movie. I like the soundtrack the most.” She smiles into her glass when Angela brightens back up and shifts to lean into her. After a little while, she can feel Angela’s attention is no longer on the movie. She’s fidgeting around against Fareeha, even after she’s tightened her arm around her slender shoulders. “What’s up? I know something’s bothering you by your body language. It’s lying right against me, you know?”

Angela shifts off her, nibbling the inside of her lip. “Fareeha… what are we?” She shifts again and tugs the blanket off her legs to sit cross-legged on the couch when she’s met with a blank stare. She sighs. “What I mean is that I don’t know what to tell my friends and colleagues anymore when I blow them off for you. You’re very important to me, but I can’t keep saying I have plans. I’ve told a few that I’m seeing someone, but it’s been months and,” she trails off, fidgeting with her fingers and gripping the yoga pants she borrowed from Fareeha. “I would like to know if you _feel_ the same way I do. I love you.”

Fareeha narrows her eyes at the half empty wine glass sitting on her coffee table. “How many did you have while I was in the shower?” She asks, setting her own beside it.

Angela scoffs at the accusation, flying off the couch, making a beeline toward the bedroom. Fareeha’s too quick and catches her hand, pulling Angela back down atop her and wrapping her arms around her.

“Calm down,” she says into the back of Angela’s neck, “I wanted to make sure you were admitting this sober. Can you blame me for wanting to make sure? I love you as well, Angela. We can be whatever you want us to be. You can tell them you have a date with your girlfriend if you want.” Fareeha can feel the skin under her lips heating up as the opens up to Angela. “I care about you and I want you to be happy. Your happiness makes my life better. You make my life better.” She kisses down Angela’s neck to her shoulder, nudging the strap of the tank top out of the way.

“Fareeha,” Angela says in all but a whisper, tears building behind her lashes. Her breath hitches as Fareeha’s hand moves down her abdomen, fingers playing at the hem of the top. “You make my life better too. I didn’t know giving up control could be such a relief, and I’m so thankful that you taught me that.” She leans her head back onto Fareeha’s should as her goddess teases with the waist of her pants while sucking at her neck.

“You’re so good for me. How could I not share this part of my life with you. If you’re willing, I can show you everything you wish.” Fareeha licks the bruise on Angela’s neck as she trails her fingers lower, meeting damp curls.

“Yes Ma’am,” Angela breathes.

Fareeha grazes her swollen clit, sliding two fingers around the base before venturing between her silken folds to gather more wetness. She gently strokes Angela’s bundle of nerves, murmuring into her ear, “None of that right now. I want to hear my name fall from those beautiful lips, but you’re a good girl for obeying me.”

Angela moaned and arched her back, attempting to get more friction between her thighs. “Fareeha, please I need more.”

“So soon after our play time? You’re insatiable.” Fareeha smirks over her shoulder, idea quickly forming. She retracts her fingers, quickly licking them clean as she releases Angela. “Stand up for a minute. I’m going to take care of you tonight, okay?” Once Angela is off her, she shifts to her back, longways on the couch, sliding down so her head was one the edge of the middle cushion. “Take off your pants and sit on my face.”

Angela looks at her, eyes wide, as if she’s suggested something crazy. The smoldering look in Fareeha’s chestnut eyes as she licks her lips spurs Angela into action. She nearly trips while yanking her clothes off in haste. Gripping the arm of the couch with one hand, she gingerly mounts Fareeha. They both scooch around till properly situated.

Fareeha looks up at Angela, admiring her pert breasts a moment longer. “Whenever you’re ready, go ahead.” She slides her hands up the back of Angela’s thighs, squeezing and kneading them with encouragement.

She nods, nails digging into the back of the couch as she lowers herself onto Fareeha’s waiting tongue. That skilled tongue that immediately finds her clit, swirling around it before it’s sucked between Fareeha’s lips. Angela rolls her hips in time to each swipe Fareeha makes with her tongue. Blue eyes lock with brown, Angela becomes lost in the deep pools of black expanding through Fareeha’s iris. She fists a hand into Fareeha’s thick silky hair, grinding her hips against the aggressive mouth lapping at her folds. “Oh god yes, Fareeha, yes!”

“Mmmph.” Fareeha hums against Angela as her hair is tugged. She slides her hands up to grip onto Angela's lusciously round ass for leverage, burying her tongue deep inside her entrance. Flexing her tongue, she laps around the tight rings of muscle as they clench around her. She pulls back, sucking Angela’s labia into her mouth and releasing them with a wet pop, feeling Angela twitch and waver above her.

Angela falls forward, hands bracing on the cushioned couch arm. “Please, more Fareeha!” She begs, rolling her hips back and forth against Fareeha.

Fareeha pries one hand from Angela’s ass, immediately shoving two fingers into her pussy down to the knuckle. The scream from above drives her wild. She angles her head further back, suckling and nibbling at Angela’s clit while using her fingers to massage her swollen front wall. Angela’s close and she can feel it. Ever stroke, every nibble, every whimper and moan is in sync with the walls tightening around her invading fingers.

One more pull of her clit and stroke of Fareeha’s expert fingers sends Angela crashing into a furious orgasm. She screams Fareeha’s name  as her back spasms, arching her further into Fareeha, orgasm surging fluids down her chin. Her nails dig deeper into the cushioning and her eyes screw shut as she rides through the pleasure careening through her body. A heavy jolt causes her body to jerk backwards. Neither woman hears the tearing sound from the couch, neither cares. Angela is back upright, hips shuddering across Fareeha’s slick chin as she tenderly massages and licks her newly declared girlfriend down from her high.

Angela slumps sideways into the back of the couch, allowing Fareeha some space to maneuver up into sitting position. She pulls Angela against her, stroking her hair. “You did so well as always, my angel.” She notices the cushion behind her back move a little and her brain catches up with the sound they’d both heard but not registered. “You, erm, ripped the arm of my couch off.” She back-peddles when Angela looks at her in horror. “No no it’s fine. It just means I did a good job. I’m not mad,” she says with a chuckle.

“God, don’t scare me like that,” Angela huffs into her chest.

Fareeha laughs harder, hugging her closer. “You’re fun to tease. Sue me, but please don’t, because I love you. Let’s finish this movie hmm?” She reaches for the remote, winding back through the scenes they missed.

Angela mutters into her chest, eyes already closed, falling asleep wrapped in Fareeha’s warm embrace. Warmth that spills into Fareeha’s heart as she pulls the blanket over themselves.

“I really have fallen in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I had to consume 3 bottles of gatorade to keep hydrated while I wrote this.
> 
> Having a much better week. I hope you all are as well :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	9. Office Parties and Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela needs a date for the office party and the ladies try out temp play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Masturbation, commands, bondage, temperature play, dildos
> 
> Took a while to work through this. I had some more ideas but I didn't want to take 3 days to write this and have it be 6,000 words long. I hope you enjoy.

Angela waves her fingers at her tablet when Fareeha’s face appears on the video call. “Hey Fareeha, how are you?”

Fareeha gives her a toothy grin and waves back. “I’m fine, fine. How’s work going?”

She sighs dramatically, causing Fareeha to raise a brow in concern. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, she huffs out her nose. “Well, work is fine,” Angela says with another sigh, “but we’re throwing an office party Friday night to celebrate a breakthrough and I don’t have anyone to bring. Do you know any tall, strapping women who would like to go?” She’s now biting her lip, shoulders shaking with the giggles forcing their way out of her.

Narrowing her eyes at the dramatics, Fareeha drums her fingers on her desk in mock thought. “I know there’s at least one gorgeous half-Egyptian, half-Canadian professor who might be free, but you’ll have to ask nicely.” Her voice is significantly lower and sultry now. “What do you say, angel? Can you convince me?”

A shiver runs down Angela's spine at the change of tone. She licks her lips to wet them before responding. “And how would I go about convincing this goddess to come with me?” The predatory gaze coming from Fareeha’s copper eyes sends a chain of heat down between her thighs from her chest. She’s sweating now.

“Take off that pretty blouse of yours”

Angela’s eyes shoot to her partially open office door. “Allow me a moment to shut and lock my door?”

Fareeha nods at her, “Of course angel. Do hurry though. If you test my patience too long you may not have a date.” They both know it’s an empty threat, but it spurs Angela to leap from her chair and trot to the door anyway. She almost laughs when Angela rushes back and plops into the chair with a hard thud. Fareeha’s eyes widen in subtle shock as she pulls the blouse up over her head, revealing Angela was sans bra today. “Dirty girl, going to work with no bra. I bet you love the feel of that silk gliding over your nipples all day, don’t you?”

Angela nods through a moan, reaching up to caress her stiffening peaks. Her fingers halt when Fareeha chastises her.

“No, you may not touch those right now. Massage your breasts for me, but no touching your nipples without permission, understood?”

She bites her lip to suppress a whine and nods again, reaching up with one hand to undo her bun. Golden locks tumble down around her face, barely caressing her shoulders. She begins to squeeze and massage her mounds, careful not to touch her rosey nubs and displease Fareeha. Lewd sounds escape despite her best efforts to keep them contained.

The picture before Fareeha is worth far more than a thousand words. Angela obediently kneading her pale chest, blush on her face slowly creeping down her neck, golden tresses swaying with the movement of her body. Fareeha licks her lips and holds a blink a moment longer than necessary, lest her eyes dry out from staring at the beauty before her. “Such a good girl. You may play with your nipples now. Don’t stop until I give you permission.”

Angela immediately closes her trembling fingers around her sensitive buds, trapping them between her knuckles and pulling them away from her body. She moans Fareeha’s name as she continues to tug at her reddening nipples, twisting them between her fingertips. She knows how much Fareeha enjoys watching her breasts bounce, so she makes sure to tug her nipples out and up before releasing them, causing her breasts to bounce and crash together.

“Alright, hands off.”

Her hands fly from her chest as if it’s on fire, leaving her heaving in her seat, still on display.

“You put on quite the show, really I have no choice but to go with you Friday. Send me the details, will you?.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I have to prepare for my next class, so we’re done for now. Have a great day, angel.”

“You too, Fareeha. I’ll talk to you later,” Angela says, giving another wave which causes her exposed boob to jiggle. All she hears is Fareeha’s chuckle before the call ends.

* * *

 

“Angela you made it!” Mei squeals as they enter the lobby where the celebration is being held. “We thought you might not make it tonight.”

“Yes, sorry about that. We got a little held up this evening,” Angela says, fighting the blush rising up her neck. She shoot a glare at Fareeha who’s quickly attempting to turn her chuckle into a cough. “Anyway, this is Fareeha Amari, my girlfriend and the woman who takes up the vast majority of my time. Fareeha, this is Mei-Ling Zhou. Mei is the lab manager who oversees our lab work and testing.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mei,” Fareeha says, extending her hand toward the significantly shorter woman.

Mei grips Fareeha with both hands, shaking vigorously. “Oh so this is the woman stealing our Angela away? It’s a pleasure to meet you, too. We’d never seen Angela so happy and vibrant before she started disappearing on us. I suppose I can forgive her now that we’re introduced.”

Fareeha smiles, glancing between the two women. “Thank you. I’m sorry we didn’t tell everyone sooner. I tend to keep my private life private, but it’s only fair to let Angela show me off every now and then.” She laughs as Angela swats her arm, telling her she’s too much.

A giggle erupts from Mei, who turns her attention back to Angela. “Hold onto this one, Angela, she’s very charming. How did you two meet?”

Angela opens her mouth to respond before her mind catches up. She can’t tell Mei they met though a sexual encounter in a bar. A choked noise squeaks past her vocal cords before she feels an arm wrap around her, warm hand settling on her shoulder.

“Seems Angela is a bit parched at the moment, so allow me. We met in a cafe. She was sitting by a window with her coffee and tablet, intently reading and scrolling through something, research I assume. The way the sun lit up her hair drew me to her. I asked if the seat across from her was taken and thankfully she allowed me to sit with her. I made a corny joke about her falling from heaven and she was instantly smitten with me.” Fareeha grins and gives Angela a squeeze and a kiss to her temple.

Mei squeals in glee again. “Oh that’s so cute! I bet-” She’s cut off by someone across the room calling her name. She hollers back telling them to wait one moment. “I’m sorry, I’m needed elsewhere. You two have fun!” She pulls both women into a quick hug before rushing off.

“She’s quite the character. Seems extremely sweet.”  
  
“She is, but she can be a devil if you mess with her lab,” Angela says with a laugh. “I am thirsty. Let’s get something to drink.” They smile at each other and make for the other side of the room where food and drinks are set up. Angela plucks a flute of champagne and offers it to Fareeha, pout forming as she refuses.

“I’d like to keep my wits about me while meeting your friends and coworkers, angel. I’ll take some of this… punch?” Fareeha eyes the bowl with what looks like a chunk of sorbet floating in it.

Angela hums, “If I remember correctly, it’s raspberry sorbet and ginger ale. It’s quite good.” She sips from her own flute

Fareeha takes a sip, chunks of frozen sweetness entering her mouth. She shudders, “It’s tasty, but extremely sweet. I’ll have to find a way to work off all this sugar.” She leans over and plants a cold kiss on Angela’s neck. “I have a few ideas about that.”

“Aahh like what?” Angela says with a shiver as Fareeha blows on the still cool, wet spot on her neck.

“You seem to be enjoying that, so how about some temperature play. Hot and cold on your body.”

“I think I’d like to try that. How about we enjoy yourselves and mingle first? We can leave once enough people have seen that you’re real,” Angela says with a smirk, drawing a chuckle from Fareeha.

“Sounds fine,” Fareeha nods, loading up a plate with shrimp. “I’m taking advantage of the free food though.”

“Oh yes, we can indulge a bit as well. I see Fernando, you just have to meet him!”

Fareeha nods with half a shrimp sticking out of her mouth. She thumbs the other half in and wipes her mouth as Angela drags her around to meet everyone. She’s pleasantly full of shrimp and punch by the time Angela’s satisfied that their presence has been acknowledge sufficiently.

She wraps her arm around Fareeha’s waist and waves to the remaining party goers as they leave. “Mmm that was fun. You really are absolutely charming, Professor.”

Fareeha hums as her car unlocks. “Astute observation, angel. Your coworkers are all very pleasant and intelligent, which is a given I suppose. I wonder if any of them know just how dirty you are.” She’s leaning across the console, whispering in Angela’s ear now. “The dirty things you do in your office for me. How you touch yourself and show off when you’re supposed to be working.”

Angela clenches her thighs together as chills run through her body. “I… I think it would be wise if we went back to your place now.”

“Let’s be off then. Buckle up, it’s going to be a long night."

It’s Angela who pins Fareeha against the door as soon as they enter the apartment. Fareeha doesn’t mind this at all. She’ll let Angela take control for the moment, because she knows it won’t last for long once they’re in the bedroom. Angela pushes harder against her, exploring every inch of Fareeha’s mouth with her scorching tongue. Fareeha moans into the kiss as Angela reaches under her shirt to rake her nails down her abs. She threads her fingers through Angela’s hair, undoing her ponytail, scraping her own nails against the blonde’s scalp.

Angela opens Fareeha’s shirt, exposing her delicious collarbone, which she moves down to kiss. She sucks what she knows will be a deep bruise into the skin there. The moans coming from Fareeha send bolts of electricity through her body. “Bedroom,” she breathes into Fareeha’s breasts.

Fareeha doesn’t need to be told twice. She grips Angela’s taut ass and lifts, smiling into the kiss as she feels Angela wrap her legs around her waist. Their tongues battle for dominance between their mouths as Fareeha navigates back to her bedroom. The pair drop onto the large bed, Fareeha pinning Angela’s arms out to the sides. “Now the real fun begins, angel. Strip while I go grab somethings.”

“Yes ma’am,” she mutters, reaching back to unzip her dress. She hangs it over the back of a desk chair, dropping her bra and panties into the seat as well. Angela climbs back onto the bed, positioning herself on her side, head propped up on one hand. She spies Fareeha coming in with some candles, stones, and a bottle of oil. Brow raised, she starts to ask a question but is cut off.  
  
“Ah ah, this isn’t even everything,” Fareeha smiles, exiting once more. She returns with a rectangle container of water sitting in a bowl of ice as well as a popsicle mold. One more trip to the closet and she produces something that looks like a roasting pan. “This is to warm the stones while I work. The oil warms up as we use it, and the candles are to drip wax on you. There’s a glass dildo chilling in the water submerged in ice, and of course the popsicle mold is filled with plain water for easy grip ice cubes. I will blindfold you and bind you to the bed. Does all of this sound alright with you?”

“Green.”

Fareeha walks over to Angela, smiling, and kisses her deeply, tugging her hair back. “Good,” she whispers in her ear. “Spread your arms and legs toward the corners of the bed while I get the cuffs.” She wraps the padded Velcro cuffs around Angela’s wrists and ankles, clipping them into the straps that come from under the bed. “Move around and let me know if anything is too tight.”

Angela twists her extremities and tugs, testing the tension in the straps. “It’s good.”

“Good,” Fareeha says, caressing Angela’s breast before putting the blindfold over her eyes. “Either safe word results in immediate secession and unbinding. Please use them if you become uncomfortable, angel.” She gives Angela’s nipple a twist, causing her to arch her back and moan.

Fareeha retrieves the warming oil, drizzling a line down Angela’s abdomen from her breasts to her neatly trimmed strip. Slowly, she moves her hands across Angela’s stomach, gathering the oil and massaging her hips. Fareeha works her way up to the sides of her breasts. She massages and kneads the soft mounds, never touching her nipples. Angela moans and writhes under her touch.

She whines when Fareeha’s hands leave her body. Angela’s skin is warm and tingling from the oil and tension those skilled fingers released so far. She wiggles when a warm hand squeezes back onto her right globe, screaming out when ice comes into contact with her sensitive bud. As quickly as the freezing sensation started it's gone, and replaced with cool air blowing over her rigid nipples.  She can feel the smile on Fareeha’s lips as she wraps her lips around the stiff peak, lavishing it with her hot tongue. Angela squeals and tries to twist her chest when the ice comes into contact with her other nipple.

Smirk firmly in place, Fareeha swirls her tongue around the bud in her mouth in time with the ice around the other. She tugs with her teeth, letting the soft mound crash back into place and jiggle for her own amusement. “You like this, angel?” The affirmative moan spurs her on. Fareeha trails the icicle down the right side of Angela’s pale neck and into the dip of her throat while sucking a deep bruise onto the left side. She tosses the ice onto a nearby towel and applies some more oil onto her hands. She slowly rubs it into Angela’s shoulders and arms before trailing down to her thighs, giving them a deep massage. Fareeha works her thumbs against Angela’s inner thighs, taking in the sight of her angel’s petaled lips dripping for her. “You’re such a good girl, you know? Always so wet and ready for me. I think it’s time for the stones and dildo, don’t you?”

Angela moans and tugs at her bonds, trying to wiggle her hips toward Fareeha’s hands or brush her thighs together to relieve the tension building between her legs. Too soon those hands are gone and she can hear Fareeha rustling around with towels and water. Soft thuds and more rustling. She feels the bed dip and Fareeha tells her to relax her stomach for the stones. Angela pulls in a sharp breath through her teeth as the extra warm stones begin a line from her navel up to between her breasts. She yelps when she feels something cold nudge between her dripping folds.

Fareeha chuckles. “Sorry I didn’t warn you, angel. Are you doing alright?”

“Yes,” Angela groans, “yes, green.”

“Good girl. Get ready, this is going inside you. I’m going to fuck you till you ruin my sheets.”

The sensation of being split by the large, icy cold dildo is almost too much for Angela. Her body tenses and she tries to pull free from the bindings again, moaning unintelligible sentences.

Fareeha starts slow, letting Angela acclimate to the girth. She gently toys with her clit as she pulls the length out to the tip and pushes it back in with equal slowness. She makes sure to angle it up so every ridge and vein drags across Angela’s sensitive front wall. Picking up the pace, Fareeha leans over to grab a fresh icicle from the nearby towel. She starts rubbing it around Angela’s clit in tight circle. Her angel’s breath is ragged and quick, she can tell Angela is close. She runs the ice across her hips and down her thighs while steadily fucking Angela faster and harder with the cold dildo. Fareeha holds a warming stone between her thumb and forefinger for a minute to make her digits nice and warm, before roughly thumbing her clit once more. She grinds hard, fast circles into the chilled bundle of nerves with her warmed fingers in sync with the dildo pounding away at her wet hole.

Angela’s body jolts with pleasure with each pass of the icy dildo inside her. She feels the warm stones slip down her sides, leaving trails of heat across her abdomen. She loses all control when Fareeha pinches her clit between those burning fingers. Her orgasm strikes like lightning. Angela cries out in ecstasy as her muscles flutter and clench down on the girthy invader. Her walls clamp, trying to push it out, but Fareeha keeps it firmly in place while continuing to stroke her clit. She wails and thrashes, tugging at her restraints as she rides out the orgasm Fareeha won’t let her come down from.

Fareeha bites her lip at the display before her. Angela’s chest is heaving as she gasps for air, muscles twitching and still trying to push the large, cool dildo out of her. She gives her clit one last pinch before pulling out and tossing it onto the towel with the rapidly melting icicle. Leaning up Angela’s sweat and oil slicked body, she unhooks the cuffs from the wrist restraints and pushes the blindfold up. Angela’s eyes are lust blown and unfocused. Fareeha caresses her cheek. “Are you still with me, angel?”

Angela’s head rolls to the side then back up to Fareeha’s face. “Yes ma’am. I’m here,” she says weakly.

She smiles and unhooks her ankles, removing all four cuffs and tossing them onto the towel as well. Fareeha gathers all her supplies and sets them back on the dresser. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you something to drink and a snack. She returns with a bottle of water and some dried fruit slices. Angela sits up and gladly takes them from her, digging out an apricot first. Fareeha smiles and pats her head, running her fingers through her hair. “Did you enjoy yourself, Angela?”

“Oh yes, that was a lot of fun. I especially enjoyed the massage. Oh, but you never used the candles. I'm curious about those.”

Fareeha hums in agreement. “I did forget them. I was so caught up in the sounds you were making… Well that’s something we will have to do  next time. Let’s get some rest, hmm?”

  
Angela tucks her head into Fareeha’s shoulder, nodding and chewing on a banana slice. “You’ll have to show me how you make these so tart.”

“Ah, lemon juice for preserving. It makes them last a few more days and adds great flavor. I’m glad you like them.”

Angela nods again, sealing the bag and tossing it on the night stand. She curls into Fareeha as she turns the television on and tugs a sheet over them.

“Sweet dreams, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think or if I made any spelling/grammar errors. I was pretty sleepy writing the second part.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	10. Tennis Does a Body Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendly tennis match turns into a rather interesting bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Shower sex, oral sex
> 
> There was a lot of googling and bullshitting involved in this tennis match. I just like to wack balls when I play ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> This is something like 80% fluff. If you want the smut it's at the end :D
> 
> The AMAZING art was gifted to me by [llonley here on tumblr](http://llonelly.tumblr.com/post/165023333607/this-is-pharmercy-art-inspired-by-this-fanfic-by). It was such an amazing surprise! Go give them some love. They're hilarious and their art is adorable!

“You play tennis?” Fareeha raises a brow before taking a bite from her sandwich.

“Yeah, does that surprise you? It’s nothing serious, just every now and then when a friend asks.” Angela rummages through her salad in search of a cucumber to spear.

Fareeha gives a thoughtful hum as she runs a carrot stick through the spinach hummus they’re sharing. “Think you could take me?”

  
“I could hold my own, yes.”

Crunching through the carrot, Fareeha shoots her a grin and swallows. “How about next weekend on the campus courts?  Saturday morning?”

Angela sets her fork down and crosses her arms over her chest, giving Fareeha and incredulous look. “I accept your challenge, Fareeha. That gives you a few days to prepare for a good fight,” she says, uncapping her water bottle and draining half of it.

Fareeha’s gaze follows the lines of her pale neck as it bobs with each gulp. She licks her lips and lowers her gaze down to the dip of Angela’s blouse where the smallest hint of cleavage shows. An idea quickly forms for their match and she catalogs it away for Saturday. “I’m more than ready, Angela. I expect you to bring your best.”

She smirks back at Fareeha, returning to her salad. “Of course. Speaking of the campus, how are your classes going? The fall semester just started, right?”

A groan leaves Fareeha’s mouth before the answer does. “I have two intro classes full of freshmen this semester due to some medical emergencies. An adjunct had to leave to take care of a family member and a colleague had a heart attack, so he’s taking the semester to recover.”

Angela gasps, hand coming to her mouth. “Oh my gosh! At least he survived. I hope he makes a fast recovery. If there’s anything I can do to help just let me know. Surely I could help with some low level grading.”  
  
Fareeha laughs and waves her off. “I appreciate that, but that’s quite against the rules. I’m sure a law or two as well,” she says, leaning forward and resting her hand on Angela’s thigh. “There are other ways you can help ease my stress, angel.” She delights in the crimson flush breaking out across Angela’s cheeks, causing her to laugh further before leaning back. “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re a demon,” Angela huffs, bristling as she stuffs another forkful of food into her mouth.

“You love me. Anyway, I have to spoon feed the freshmen for a while and it’s exhausting. I’m hoping they shape up by midterms or else they just won’t make it.” Concern etches her face as finishes her sandwich off.

Angela relaxes, Fareeha’s concern for her students’ well being causing that warm, fuzzy feeling to spread through her chest.  She smiles watching her tanned goddess lick the residual hummus from her thumb, pausing when she notices she’s being watched.

“Do I have some on my face?” Fareeha asks, rubbing her chin and looking down her nose. She scrunches her nose, wiping a hand across her entire face. Finding nothing, she uncrosses her eyes to look at Angela, brows twining in confusion as they meet sparkling blues. “What?”

“And you say I’m adorable. You’re so very cute, what with your concern over the freshmen and all,” She teases, giggling as Fareeha blushes.

“Of course I care about my students. I want them to succeed. That makes _me_ look good.”

“Mhm that’s a nice bonus I’m sure.” Angela balls up her napkin and tosses it on her plate. The warmth is still full bloom in her chest, causing a dazzling smile to briefly graze her features. She waves the waitress down to pay the bill, paying Fareeha’s scrutinizing stare no mind.

She shrugs at Angela, offering her a hand to stand, instead pulling her into a lax hug. “You’re a silly one,” Fareeha says, ruffling her golden locks.

Angela shoves off of Fareeha, attempting to wave her bangs back into place. Her frustrated noises double as Fareeha laughs at her predicament. “It’s like you’re trying to ruin our afternoon.” She gives Fareeha another playful shove and checks her watch. “Now come on, I don’t want to be late to the movie.”

* * *

 

Angela arrives at the campus tennis courts to find Fareeha already inside the gates stretching. She sits in her vehicle admiring how the shorts creep up Fareeha’s thighs, tightening with every bend. Blindly grabbing for her bag, she pulls her lip into her mouth as Fareeha squats and stretches her legs out further. “How is she real…” she murmurs while exiting her car.

Fareeha turns when she hears the door shut. The fondness in her heart triples watching Angela jog over in her tennis skirt, pleats swishing with every jostle of her hips. “That’s cute,” she calls out, motioning to the white skirt and pastel yellow polo. “Trying the distraction game?”  
  
“Come now, if anyone’s trying the distraction game it’s you in those little shorts and tank top, Fareeha.” Angela circles her finger in the air indicating Fareeha’s loose navy tank top and black shorts. “That’s not playing fair at all.”

Fareeha snorts and rears her head back laughing, powerful shoulders shaking along with her. “What, you expect me to play in sweats? No chance. Take your side Ziegler and prepare yourself.”

Angela rolls her eyes and turns to walk away.  
  
“Actually, how about a bet?”  
  
Angela pauses, turning around and raising a quizzical brow at the tanned woman.

“So we will play by no advantage scoring. First person to score four points wins, best 2 out of 3 games. Loser eats the winner out,” Fareeha says with devious smirk.

Heat spreads through Angela’s face and trails down into her belly as she stands slack jawed for a moment. Snapping her mouth shut, she clears her through, eyes burning a hole into the net post. “I- that’s… I accept. I hope you had a light breakfast, Fareeha,” she says, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, a hand resting on her hip, “because you’re going down, in both senses of the word.” She turns once more, strutting to her side of the court as Fareeha bellows in laughter from her side.

“That’s the spirit!” Fareeha shouts. “Mind if I serve first? I have the balls after all.”

Angela’s lip quirks and she bites back a joke. “No, that’s fine. Give me a moment to stretch and then I’ll be ready,” she says, extending her arms over her head, entwining her fingers and leaning back. She spreads her feet, bending forward and placing her palms on the ground.

Fareeha bounces the ball idly as she watches Angela stretch from afar. Her heart rate steadily increases with every bend the blonde takes. Angela stands and smiles, waving that she’s ready. _There’s no way I’ll lose. I’ll have that beautiful mouth soon enough._ Fareeha takes a deep breath to steady herself. “Are you ready?” She calls out.

“Yes!” Angela calls back, crouching slightly, muscles coiling up at the ready for Fareeha’s serve. “On your serve.”

Fareeha nods, bouncing the ball a couple more times. She crouches as well, tossing the ball up and following to serve in one smooth motion. The ball soars over the net just to the right of Angela, who returns it easily. Fareeha powers it across court with a backhand. The ball is met with a forehand and a ferocious grunt that takes Fareeha completely by surprise, causing her to falter and miss the ball, earning Angela the first point.

“Woo hoo!” Angela celebrates with a little hop. A smirk forms on her smug face, “I told you I could hold my own.”

Fareeha scoffs, retrieving the ball. “Luck was on your side,” she says, red dusting her cheeks. “Ready up.”

Angela nods and readies herself. Fareeha serves with no less intensity than the first. Returning the serve jars Angela slightly, but she slices it across the net with a nice top spin. Fareeha returns with another strong backhand, calf muscles bulging with her firm step. Angela’s distraction costs her precious seconds as the ball careens across the court to her left. She dives to return it, popping it high. She cringes, scrambling to regain her footing. She can see Fareeha smirk at the incoming overhead. Angela is too far to the left side when Fareeha slams the ball, driving it into the ground and just past Angela’s outstretched racket.

  
Fareeha, still smirking, flexes her dominant arm and kisses her bicep to taunt her girlfriend.

Angela glares at her. “Those muscles aren’t fair!” She shouts, throwing the ball back at Fareeha.

She hums, catching it and bouncing it back to the serving line. “You love them.”

“Shut up and serve.”

Fareeha chuckles to herself and continues the game. Despite the ever distracting grunts coming from Angela, Fareeha wins the first game. The meet at the net, out of breath and sweating profusely. “You know we should do doubles sometime, Angela. We would destroy everyone.” She says, tossing her a water bottle.

“Yeah let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’ve still got this match to win before we think about future ones,” Angela says, pouring the water over her head

“Yes, I do plan on winning this one after the break.” Fareeha offers a towel to her, stepping in close to wipe her face. “After I win, I plan on taking your mouth in the showers, angel.”

Angela rips the towel from her hand and buries her face in it, flush creeping up her neck and to her ears. She groans into the cloth to drown out Fareeha’s delighted laugh. “That remains to be seen! Now give me the balls, it’s my turn to serve.”

Fareeha simply grins her shit eating grin and hands the container over. “I’ll be over here waiting.”

Angela huffs, taking the towel and balls back to her side. She kneels down, rummaging through her bag for her spare sweat bands. Fareeha’s words echo through her mind. _She’s going to take me in the showers here… no, that’s if she wins. I want her to win._ She shudders, muttering “What the hell, Angela? How does she do this to you?” Tossing the soaked bands and towel into her bag, she shifts her thighs, feeling the wetness building already. She groans again and stands. “Ready?” She calls.

Fareeha waves her racket and crouches. Angela’s serve lacks the power of Fareeha’s, but the spin takes her by surprise. The ball hits the ground and veers to the left, causing Fareeha to nearly lose her balance to connect and send it back.

Angela would be amused if it weren’t for the way the muscles in Fareeha’s thighs and around her knees bulged and rippled from the effort, forearms writhing and causing her mouth to go dry and her to whiff the ball, missing it completely. She grumbles, cursing her bronze goddess and her damnable muscles as she retrieves the ball.

Each serve is perfect and difficult for Fareeha to return, but she does every time, sweat glistened muscles continuously distracting Angela. She groans, unable to get what Fareeha said out of her mind. Angela scores one point to Fareeha’s 4, assuring her second victory and prize.

She saunters up to the net, spinning her racket in her hand and whistling. “Well Angela, looks like I won. You did excellent, honestly. Good games,” she says, extending a hand for a sportsmanlike shake. Angela gives her a shy smile and returns the gesture. “Mhm, well let’s pack up and hit the showers. I have a reward waiting for me.”

“What? Here on campus?” Angela asks in alarm.

“Shh it’s alright. The outside courts and tracks are open to the public on the weekends, but the indoor facilities are closed. I have a key, but it’ll just be us. Don’t try to back out of our bet now, angel.”  
  
“Oh,” Angela says, staring at Fareeha’s feet. “Okay. Let me get my bag and we can go.”

Fareeha hums an affirmative, waiting at the net for Angela, and taking her hand as they make their way inside. She guides Angela to the locker outside the showers and excuses herself to find supplies.

Angela peels her shirt and sports bra off, tossing them into a locker with a sigh. She yelps when a hand runs up her skirt, caressing her ass, and a pair of searing hot lips land on the back of her neck. “Fareeha?” she breathes out.

“Mhm,” she hums, sucking a bruise into the junction of Angela’s neck and shoulder while palming her bare breast. Her other hand snakes around Angela’s front, dipping beneath the waist of the skirt. Fareeha smirks into Angela’s neck as she runs her fingers up and down her angel’s sodden panties. “You’re already so worked up. Don’t tell me you threw the match on purpose, angel.”  
  
Angela whimpers as Fareeha’s fingers find her clit, giving it a gentle pinch. “I may have,” she admits, biting her lower lip to muffle the moans coming from her with each stroke. Too soon for her liking, Fareeha’s hands and lips are gone from her body. She lets out a frustrated whine, turning around to see Fareeha, somehow fully stripped, ambling toward the open showers. Angela stumbles over herself to pull her legs from the last remnants of clothing and scamper after her.

They lather and wash one another with the soap Fareeha retrieved from the offices, gentle exploratory touches keeping Angela on the edge of excitement. Fareeha smirks at the lewd noises coming from her angel as she runs her nails over her scalp through the blonde tresses. Angela takes extra care soaping Fareeha’s breasts, kissing the caramel globes, nipping her dusky nipples as they rinse off.

Fareeha’s breath hitches as Angela sucks her hardened peak into her soft, warm mouth. She places her hands on Angela’s shoulders, “I think it’s time for my victory prize, don’t you? On your knees, angel.” She lifts her leg and rests her foot in an indention on the wall meant for soap, but today it’ll serve the purpose of giving Angela better access to her pussy.

Angela trails her nails down Fareeha’s solid abdomen as she kneels, nose teasing through soaked raven wisps before she comes to her own prize. She licks her lips once before locking darkening blue eyes on lust filled black, slowly angling her chin flush with Fareeha’s labia before extending her tongue. She breathes deeply as she drags her tongue through Fareeha’s swollen lips, flicking it over her clit at the end. Angela grasps Fareeha’s taut ass and buries her face within her, pressing her tongue past her tight entrance.

Fareeha arches with a moan, gripping the back of Angela’s head to steady herself as her inner walls are caressed by the pale woman’s hot tongue. Angela’s nose brushes against her clit with every lap, slowly nudging the swollen bud from beneath its hood. The direct friction causes Fareeha’s entire core to clench, her hand tugging Angela’s hair, pulling her away from her entrance.

Taking the hint, Angela locks her lips around the exposed bundle of nerves, battering it with her tongue. She maintains eye contact with Fareeha as the sun kissed goddess writhes under her ministrations. Angela moans under her lustful gaze, vibrations of her vocalization causing every muscle in Fareeha’s body to clench up. She nibbles at Fareeha’s clit, lashing her tongue across it in heavy stroke.

Fareeha is lost in the sensation and dark blues churning with lust like a storm on the ocean. She grinds her hips against those ruddy cheeks, seeking even more friction as the waves emanating from her core spread through her body.

Angela moans into Fareeha as her flooding slit grinds across her face. She releases Fareeha to gain back some control by slipping three fingers into her. Fareeha screams out and her hips give a final jolt before stilling to a quiver around the invasion stretching her out. Angela smirks and resumes her attack on Fareeha’s clit, slowly wriggling her fingers. She’s in search of the swollen spot on Fareeha’s front wall that will make her scream her name.

“Oh God, Angela yes aaaaah,” Fareeha pants, threading her free hand into Angela’s hair as well. Her hips are writhing against Angela’s flushed face against her will now. Every stroke of the fingers inside her pushing against her most sensitive spot. She moans out between every breath, hips jerking wildly, hands tugging painfully at Angela’s hair. If she minds she doesn’t make it known to Fareeha. She keeps up the vigorous ministrations until Fareeha breaks. She comes with a fury, doubling over and pushing Angela’s face deep into her pussy as she screams out her name.

Angela greedily laps at the flow rushing out of Fareeha with every soft stroke of her fingers. Fareeha’s hands have moved from her hair to her shoulders for support, each pulsing aftershock causing her body to shake. Angela continues to gently caress her insides and lick her swollen lips clean till Fareeha drops her leg and slumps back against the wall. She reaches up and grabs Fareeha’s abdomen, as she slowly slides down to the ground, panting still. She smirks at her goddess. “Did you enjoy your prize?”

Fareeha’s pleasure glazed eyes fall on Angela and she gives her a grin before pulling the pale angel into her lap. “Yes, yes I did very much.” She grabs Angela’s slick chin and brings their lips together. Angela moans against her lips, allowing her to slip her tongue in, tasting herself in that talented mouth. She pulls away, leaving Angela panting in need. “I will take care of you when we get back to my place, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would work out more if that was my reward ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  Leave a comment if you like. I do enjoy talking.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	11. Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela approaches Fareeha about a new toy she's purchased.
> 
> [This chapter contains anal play]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Beads, Vaginal Fingering 
> 
> This chapter is 100% anal play. Please skip this chapter if anal is not something you want to read about.

Fareeha paces her bedroom. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes. I'm the one who bought them, aren't I?” Angela regards the box sitting on the bed next to her. 

“You are, but how much experience do you have with anal play?” She stops pacing to face Angela full on for the conversation, despite the pale angel sitting atop her bed in nothing more than an open blouse and a pair of pale blue panties. Fareeha’s eyes briefly dart down to those deliciously milky breasts peeking out from behind the offending garment, causing her to struggle with eye contact momentarily. 

Angela slides her fingers across the unopened package before turning her attention back to Fareeha, grinning at her inability to look away from her chest completely. She leans back on her hands, pushing her breasts out as the shirt slips down her sides, barely clinging to her shoulders. “Honestly? Not very much. I’ve had partners slip a slender finger or two back there during sex, but it was never anything too intense. I didn’t dislike it and I’m curious about these.”

Fareeha’s eyes flick from her exposed breasts to the box on the bed. “Let me see them then.” She takes the package from Angela and begins reading to herself aloud. “alternating silicone anal beads…. One inch at the widest diameter and fourteen inches long?” She raises an eyebrow in the blushing blondes direction.   
  
“Ah well yeah that seems pretty long, but I figured since they’re relatively small I’d get a long one so I can feel full?” Angela bites her lip, tilting her head to hide behind her bangs. 

Her girlfriend’s sudden coyness and desire to feel full causes a fire to ignite between Fareeha’s thighs. She tosses the box back onto the bed, placing a hand under Angela’s chin to tilt her head up and glide their lips together in a brief kiss. “There’s no need to be ashamed of your desires,” she whispers, breath ghosting across Angela’s cheek, “you’re safe with me. Never forget that.” Fareeha settles atop Angela’s lap, knees straddling her thighs, and pulls her into a hug.

Angela sighs into Fareeha’s clothed chest, nuzzling the cotton t-shirt barrier. “I know, thank you.” She wraps her arms around Fareeha’s broad shoulders and holds her close for a long moment. Squeezing tight one last time, she pulls back, trailing her lips up Fareeha’s strong jaw line. “This is what I’d like to do tonight. I trust you.” Angela captures Fareeha’s lips in her own, parting slightly, tongue seeking entrance. Fareeha grants her silent request, Angela moaning as their tongues writhe across one another, slipping in and out of each others mouths. 

“Alright,” Fareeha pulls away, panting. Climbing off the bed she motions to the top and panties, “get out of those while I get supplies.”

  
Angela strips, folding her shirt and placing the clothing on Fareeha’s dresser. She settles back on the bed laying on her side, head propped on her hand, other hand fiddling with the package again. Taking the package into her hands, she flops onto her back and opens it. Angela admires the smooth black silicone.Holding the string by the loop at the end, she runs the beads over the skin of her palm, letting each bead bump off the end of her hand. “These should be fine. The large ones are an inch and the small ones are about half an inch.”

“Perfect for a first time experience, unlike my unwise choices,” Fareeha says with a chuckle. The quirk in Angela’s brow spurs her on. “Well a long time ago I got curious as well. I went into a toy shop and grabbed a random plug from the rack and bought it, not paying any mind to the dimensions. It didn’t look very big, but it was 2 inches wide at the greatest width and it looked like a cartoon beehive. Graduated rings for your anus to clench around. The first wasn’t so bad, but second hurt quite a bit. Never used it again and I have no idea where it ever went…” She trails off, setting her goods on the bed.   
  
Angela sits up on her elbows, eyeing the towel, bottle of lube, and harness with a mildly girthy dildo to go with it. 

Fareeha answers her question before she can ask it. “You said you wanted to feel full. I figured I’d bring that out in case you wanted to try it after the beads were in. My plan is to just use my hands.” She lightly trails her hand across Angela’s slender muscled abdomen, eliciting a giggle from the blonde angel.

“Alright, we’ll see when we get there.” Angela rolls onto the flat of her stomach and wiggles her butt at Fareeha. “Okay, so how are we doing this?”

“This will not be like our other sessions. I’m not going to bind or gag you. You can speak, and any indication that you want to stop will work. You can say ‘red’ or ‘no’ or ‘stop’, anything really, whatever you can get out and I’ll stop immediately. You can come whenever you want. It’s just you and me, Angela and Fareeha tonight.” She palms the swell of Angela’s ass affectionately before leaning over to kiss it. “We’re going to put the towel down to catch any lube that may drip off of us. I'm going to work you with my fingers first to get you used to the feel and well lubed.”

Angela dips her head in understanding. “I like the sound of that. I assume once we’ve done that you’ll start with the toy?”   
  
“Yep,” Fareeha says with a pop of her lips. “Once we figure out how much you like having your ass played with, we can start with the toy. I’ll go extra slow and be fingering you at the same time to increase your pleasure.” She runs the back of her nails up Angela’s bare spine.

She shivers under Fareeha’s touch, words causing an all too familiar wetness to grow between her thighs. Angela tries to shift and rub them together, causing Fareeha to chuckle while grabbing some pillows.

“Here, put your knees on the towel where the splash zone is going to be. These pillows under you will support you if things get too intense or your arms get tired. Just stay on your hands and knees so I can see that beautiful ass of yours.” Fareeha positions the pillows under Angela and continues to gently rub her back while she gets comfortable. “We can start whenever you’re ready, angel.” 

Angela draws in a deep breath and releases it slowly to help relax her body. “I’m ready.” Her body tingles with excitement when she hears the cap click open and the lube being squeezed out. “Ah, god that’s cold,” she says, reacting to the cool liquid being smeared across her rosebud by Fareeha’s calloused fingertips. It rapidly warms as Fareeha massages the outside of her entrance. Angela releases a sharp gasp as a finger begins to nudge its way inside.

Fareeha freezes momentarily before backing her finger away. “Are you alright?” Angela nods at her, uttering a breathy ‘yes’. Fareeha returns to massaging the tight ring of muscle with her right hand until she feels them relax again. She releases Angela’s ass and slips her left hand down between her sodden folds to tease her clit. Angela’s needy moans encourage her assault on the needy bud peeking out from beneath its hood. Fareeha tenderly begins to push her finger into Angela’s ass, down to the first knuckle. She can feel Angela's body quiver at the intrusion, but the breathy moans don’t stop. Sinking down to the second knuckle, Fareeha slowly turns her finger, spreading lube around the inside of Angela’s entrance and working to relax the muscles to accommodate more width. 

“How’s this feel, angel?” 

Angela turns her head to the side to croak out a response. “It’s nice. It feels real good Fareeha. Please keep going.”

She hums a thoughtful acknowledgement before slowing pumping her finger in an out of Angela’s ass, staying at the second knuckle for the moment. The way Angela’s hips wriggle under her ministrations is a sight Fareeha will never tire of. She pulls out fully to relube her finger. “I’m going to go in all the way now. Stay relaxed for me,” she says, going back to gently stroking Angela’s clit first. Bit by bit she re-enters Angela’s ass, going all the way down to her final knuckle. Fareeha takes a moment to enjoy the tightness and heat swallowing her, muscles quivering around the invading digit. “You’re such a good girl,” She coos as she begins to gradually pump her finger in and out of Angela.

Angela mewls under the ministrations to her ass and clit. She begins to rock back, meeting Fareeha’s pace to get more friction. “Oh god Fareeha, yes,” she moans as the fire in her belly grows. 

“Think you’re ready for a second finger?” Fareeha asks, wiggling her finger inside against Angela’s muscles. “If you can take two fingers, you can take the toy easily, angel.” Angela mumbles an affirmation into the pillow she’s holding. Fareeha withdraws both her hands and takes a moment to admire Angela’s glistening backside, excitement trailing down her thighs. “Good thing we have the towel down,” Fareeha chuckles while applying more lube to her right hand. 

Spreading her legs a little further, Angela arches her back to press her ass out more. She nearly bites through her lip when Fareeha returns to massaging her throbbing bundle of nerves. Two fingers begin to press against her anus and she barely notices with the electric pleasure running through her body. Her back bows and she screams in pleasure when the hand on her clit moves to slip two fingers inside her pussy at the same time Fareeha slides two more into her ass. The fullness of being taken in both holes at the same time, fingers curling into the front wall of her pussy, fingers wriggling in her ass, is too much for Angela to bear as she crashes headlong into her first orgams of the night. It takes her by surprise and she jerks forward. 

Fareeha doesn’t relent, following Angela’s dip forward. She takes great delight in the way Angela’s inner muscles grip and flutter around her fingers, trying to draw her in deeper as the blonde thrashes through her orgasm.

Angela moans and pants, biting the pillow as Fareeha continues the slow, deliberate strokes in her ass. The fingers in her pussy still, allowing her walls to clench and writhe in attempt to milk them. “Fareeha that was amazing,” she all but whispers as another jolt of pleasure streaks through her body. 

“I’m glad, angel. I think you’re ready for the beads. Give me a moment to clean up, alright?” Fareeha retreats to the bathroom to wash her hands and strip out of her sweat soaked clothes. The sight of Angela’s still quivering thighs and gaping holes causes her to groan as she reenters the bedroom. “You’re too beautiful. Ready for the next part?”

“Yes,” she says, having caught her breath. “I’m definitely ready to try them. I trust you.” 

She smiles at Angela’s backside, settling back onto the bed and grabbing the toy. Palming the toy, she douses it in lube and begins to spread it across each bead and connector. “Here we go angel. Just relax and let me know if you’re uncomfortable. 

  
Angela swallows thickly and dips her head slightly, hugging the pillow closer. She feels the chilly sphere press against her opening and lets out a long breath to force herself to relax. Her skin tingles and her body shivers as Fareeha gently nudges the first bead inside her. The second bead follows soon thereafter, being smaller than the first. The alternating sizes send different sensations through her body as they stretch her ass. She’s breathing heavily once again by the time Fareeha nudges the 5th bead in and reaches down to stroke languid circles around her clit once more. Heat pools at the bottom of her stomach once more as she feels the fullness sinking into her bead by bead. “Fareeha please,” Angela moans out, rocking her hips in an attempt to get more friction. 

“Only two more, you’re doing so good for me,” she praises, gliding her fingertips down either side of Angela’s throbbing clit. Fareeha coaxes the 6th bead into Angela before she move her hand from the bundle of nerves to her hungry pussy. She admires the last bead, slowly sinking into Angela’s anus, glistening in the lamplight. As it disappears, she thrusts three fingers into Angela, causing a guttural moan to reverberate through the room. Fareeha stills her hand, leaning up to place a kiss where the swell of Angela’s ass meet her back. “You’re such a good girl. I love how your walls clench so tight around me now that the toy’s in your ass. No strap-on tonight. I want to feel you come undone around me.”

More screams of pleasure rip from Angela as Fareeha starts to thrust into her. She’s stretched and filled completely. Her mind goes wild with the intense pleasure streaking through her with every thrust from Fareeha. “Oh my god Fareeha! I’m going- I can’t hold out please Fareeha please!” Angela shouts with every thrust dragging across her sensitive front wall. 

Fareeha runs her free hand down Angela’s spine, scraping her nails along the heated flesh. The hand hovers over the ring protruding from Angela’s ass. She thinks for a moment as she plunders her girlfriend’s pussy. Grinning, Fareeha loops her fingers through the ring, gripping tightly. She flicks her thumb back and forth on Angela’s clit, sending her over the edge into oblivion.

Angela succumbs to a ferocious orgasm around Fareeha’s pounding fingers, walls clenching and fluttering the best they can while being stretched so far, juices spraying out every time Fareeha pulls back. Suddenly, her ass spreads to release a bead, then another. They rumble out of her as Fareeha pulls in one gentle, but swift motion. Angela doesn’t finish her first orgasm before a second, more powerful orgasm rips through her, quaking every muscle in her body as she arches up off the bed, screaming to the heavens. She thrashes down with a sob as Fareeha’s fingers leave her, allowing the flood to release properly between her quivering thighs. 

Fareeha drops the toy onto the towel and leans forward to hold her shaking, gasping angel. She strokes blonde tresses, murmuring sweet nothing against her skin between kisses. Angela’s breathing begins to even out. “Are you okay?” A weak nod is her only answer for the moment. She continues to kiss her shoulder and neck, rubbing soothing circles down her hip. 

“Fareeha…” Angela pushes back further into the embrace of her strong arms, “That was simply amazing. I- I’ve never felt like that before.” 

“I’m glad. I was worried about the last part since we didn’t talk about it.”    
  
“I forgive you,” she says, turning in Fareeha’s and kissing her chin. “You got lucky I guess.” Angela giggles as Fareeha huffs into a pout. “I love you, so easy to tease” 

Still pouting, Fareeha kisses her on the nose before releasing her and getting off the bed. “I love you as well. Now, what do you say we get cleaned up and watch Netflix till we fall asleep?” 

“Sounds wonderful, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The beads used in today's fic](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/719rdLZP6qL._SL1500_.jpg)  
>   
> 
> I hope those of you who enjoy reading about butt stuff liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I like talking to you guys :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	12. Camping Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha has some surprises for Angela that involve rope while on their camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Rope Bondage, Public sex, Remote Vibes, Nipple Clamps, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering 
> 
> Some people are blessed to have a way with words. To be able to describe a scene and pull you into the story. And then there's me slamming out self indulgent fantasy drivel. Hope you enjoy!

“So you’re telling me you own this land?” Angela pushes her sunglasses further up her nose as she gazes across the sunlit lake. “Lake-front property in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yes, I inherited it from my grandfather. As you can see he never did anything with it, so we always used it for tent camping.” Fareeha hefts a bag with the tent out of the trunk. “Although I’ve been thinking about building a cabin.”

  
Angela turns around, brimming with smiles at the idea. “That’s a wonderful idea. Cabins are so quaint and cozy, but as long as I’m in your arms, I’ll be fine.” She sidles up to Fareeha, leaning into the trunk to grab her bag from the back, yelping when she feels a warm hand on her backside.

Chuckling, Fareeha gives Angela a squeeze. “You know I can’t help myself when you put it on display like that.” She lands a firm swat on the round rump, earning her another squeak. Leaning over Angela’s shoulder, she whispers, “Expect a lot more to come, angel.”

“You’re such a demon,” she huffs, throwing the bag over her shoulder and marching toward the wooded area where their supplies lay. _I wonder what’s in store for me_? Her thoughts are broken by Fareeha dropping the cooler next to her. She kneels down, flipping the lid open, and peers inside. Ice, beers, vegetables, cheese, and kebabs. Angela licks her lips and looks up at Fareeha. “Those look good already. What’s on them?”

“Lamb, eggplant, red onion, bell peppers, and mushroom marinating in my secret sauce. You’ll love them.” Fareeha reaches into the ice and pulls out a small plastic container, peeling back the lid for Angela. “Smell that. It’s pretty great right?”

Angela leans over and inhales deeply. The spices tickle her nose is the best way possible. She swallows the saliva pooling in her mouth, “Wow, yeah that’s amazing. I can’t wait for dinner!” She bounces back up to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees. “Shall I help with the tent?”

“No, I have other plans for you, if you’re willing.” Fareeha’s brown eyes darken as her gaze drifts back to the car where the maroon duffel still sits. “Pull out the camping chairs while I get the surprise.” She jogs off at the sound of Angela pulling the cords to open the bags. Fareeha returns and settles next to her angel who’s currently reclined and perfectly relaxed under the sunshine. The duffel is unzipped, allowing her to pull out bright yellow rope. Fareeha hands it to Angela for her to inspect.

She lets her fingers slide over the braiding of the ropes she’s now holding. “Fareeha, are you planning to tie me up?” Angela asks directly.

“Yes, to a tree while I pitch the tent,” Fareeha answers bluntly. They stare at one another for a moment, Fareeha grinning at the blush painting Angela’s cheeks. “Does that sound like fun to you?”

Angela clears her throat and looks away. “Would I be nude?”

“I would prefer that, yes. Although you may need to keep your panties on for this,” she says, pulling out a pink curved device. “This is a bluetooth vibrator. The bulbous end goes inside you while the small end rests against your clit. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Angela’s cheeks redden further as she mutters ‘yes’.

“That’s not all,” Fareeha says, digging deeper into the bag. She pulls out two clamps that have rings at the end, rather than a chain connection. “Nipple clamps. I thought you might be interested to try them. I have some light weights that hook into the rings for added pull.”

Giving the rope back to Fareeha, Angela takes a clamp from her for inspection. They’re rubber tipped mandibles with a screw tightening mechanism to adjust the hold. She places a finger tip between them and starts tightening to test. Angela lets out a hum of satisfaction, removing the clamp from her finger and handing it back to Fareeha.  “I’d like to try those,” she affirms for Fareeha. She stands, pulling off her sweater and jeans.

Fareeha’s brows furrow in confusion as Angela walks over to a nearby tree. The realization dawns on her when she watches her angel press her back to it and wiggle. “Good idea, testing the bark. It’s not too rough for you?”

Angela shakes her head. “Nope, it feels fine, but how long will I be against it?”

“Ah well” She rubs her chin in thought, “No longer than an hour. If at any point you become uncomfortable or simply want to stop, use the safe-words. I’d like to start by doing some rope-work on you. Go ahead and remove everything, I have an idea.” Fareeha’s lust filled eyes roam Angela’s slender milky frame as she removes her bra. In a flash, she has Angela pulled against her, lips melding together in a heated kiss.

Angela moans into her mouth, arms coming up to encircle Fareeha’s strong shoulders. Fareeha nips her bottom lip before using her tongue to soothe the mark and claim her mouth further. Moans turn to gasps as dark hands find their way to her ass, squeezing and kneading it heavily, pressing their bodies closer together. Fareeha growls when she feels Angela’s hands tangle in her dark locks and tug. She pulls away, swatting her angel’s ass. “Let’s get you tied up. Be a good girl and stand here, legs shoulder-width apart.” Fareeha retrieves the rope and sets to her task.

Goosebumps dapple her skin as the ropes slide over her. Angela looks down to see the yellow cords creating diamond patterns around her breasts and down her stomach. It’s snug but not uncomfortable. She can tell it will hold it’s shape no matter how much she squirms around. Her thoughts are broken when Fareeha calls her name, asking her to hold the rope at her hips while she retrieves the vibrator.

“Let’s see if I need to warm you up,” Fareeha says, cupping her hand between Angela’s thighs. She curls her fingers through petaled lips, pulling away and inspecting her soaked digits. “My, you’re enjoying this aren’t you? Are you ready for the toy?” She guides the thick end through Angela’s folds once she has consent, the toy sinks into the blonde easily. Taking the ropes back from Angela, she continues her work, finishing the last diamond point below the bellybutton. She kneels down, knotting the ropes and pulling it between Angela’s thighs, effectively trapping her clit between the knot and the end of the vibrator resting against the swollen bud. Once she’s done securing the last knot in the back, Fareeha stands and takes a step back, admiring her angel. “You’re so beautiful. I’m going to bind you to the tree with these ropes circling your shoulders and hips. Your hands will be at your sides and hopefully there won’t be any discomfort in your joints.”

Angela lifts her arms over her head and wiggles her hips, enjoying the fullness the toy provides even when it's turned off. “That sounds fine.”

“Good. I’ll use some quick release knots, but I also have trauma sheers to get through the ropes quickly if you need me to. If you’re ready, put your back to the tree.” She watches Angela dip her head and move to the tree from earlier, pressing her back against it. Fareeha makes quick work of binding Angela against the tree, taking care once more to not make the ropes too tight. She plants her hands on either side of Angela’s head, leaning in to kiss her bound angel, sucking her tongue into her mouth. The moans and whimpers coming from Angela please her to no end as she deepens the kiss further, pressing her body close.

Her body grows hotter by the moment with Fareeha pressing against her, hands roaming her sides, tongues dancing to an unheard tune. She feels the lips against hers smirk as she cries out when calloused fingers make their way to her nipples, pinching and tugging. Angela strains against her bonds as Fareeha’s mouth pulls away, leaving her to pant and whine freely as her stiff peaks continue to be toyed with.

“I think we’re ready for these,” Fareeha releases the rosy buds and pulls the clamps from her pocket. Angela nods affirmation and Fareeha takes her right nipple between her fingers. She pulls and places the mandible around the base, gently squeezing them into place. “Let me know if it’s too tight,” she says, turning the mechanism. Fareeha watches Angela’s flushed face for signs of discomfort or pain. She gives the clamp a light tug to ensure it’s secure. “You’re doing wonderful for me, angel. Good girl,” she purrs into Angela’s ear as she attaches the second clamp to her left nipple. “You like that?” Fareeha asks, giving it a tug.

  
“Yes,” Angela hisses out. Her body jerks at the sensations running through her pinched buds. Her senses are in overdrive being exposed and bound out in the open. As if reading her mind, Fareeha chides her about being an exhibitionist, causing her entire body to blush.

Fareeha chuckles, pulling the small weights from her other pocket. “Now, are you ready for these, or will they be too much?” Another ‘yes’ drops from Angela’s lips and Fareeha hangs the first weight, gradually letting go so she has time to adjust. When she’s finished, she steps back to admire her angel. Bound and clamped, with skin glistening and flushed against the yellow ropes decorating her body. “You’re so beautiful, angel. Shall I snap a picture so we can enjoy it later?”

‘I- I’d like that,” Angela stammers out, body quivering in her bindings. She rubs her thighs together, ropes pulling against her clit. She moans out as her walls clench down on the toy within her. This is the moment Fareeha captures. Her body glows as her skin reddens even further with excitement. Angela barely registers the smirk on Fareeha’s face as the toy comes to life inside her, pulling a loud yelp from her throat.

“You like that? That’s a low setting, but I won’t tell you how low, it would ruin the surprise.” She runs a thumb across Angela’s cheek. “I’m going to set up the tent now, angel. I’ll play with the settings as I go along to keep you excited. If you’re a good girl and don’t come, I’ll give you a reward.” Fareeha kisses the same spot on her cheek, ignoring the defeated whimper already coming from Angela, and leaves to set up camp.

Angela groans and hangs her head, conflicted at Fareeha’s offer of a reward. The vibrator fits snugly against her clit and front wall, driving her mad already. Her muscles begin to clench and flutter after a few minutes. _Concentrate, Angela. Don’t come… Don’t come._ The vibrator suddenly intensifies inside her, destroying her concentration. She bites off a scream as her clit twitches under the new intensity. Sweat begins to trickle down her back as she pants, tugging against her restraints. “Oh my god,” Angela moans, screwing her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pleasure jolting through her core and nipples when the weights sway as her body trembles.

Fareeha can hear Angela mewling from the trees, grinning as she hammers another stake into the ground. She pulls out her phone and switches the toy off, nearly laughing aloud at the exaggerated groan that follows. She takes a break, grabbing a drink from the cooler and settling in a chair. Once she’s finished half, she opens the app on her phone to control the vibrator. She turn it up on to one to tease Angela for a moment before dialing it all the way up to ten. The screamed moan that echos through the wilds is music to her ears, as are the following whimpers, moans, and pleas.

“Ah ah ah ah oh god Fareeha please!” Angela shouts out. Her clit throbs, trapped between the vibrating toy and knot, and her walls clamp around the thick end inside her. Fareeha takes pity on her, and the toy quiets back down to a dull buzz. Angela hangs limply from her bonds, panting, hair stuck to the side of her face. She hears a splash and looks up to see a flock of ducks waddling out of the lake.

“Aww aren’t they cute?” Fareeha appears beside Angela with a bag of chopped cabbage leaves. “I bet they’d like some.” She approaches the shore and scatters some leaves around. One curious duck approaches her and begins scooping up the cabbage in it’s bill. Fareeha begins backing away, tossing more on the ground for the more bashful ducks who’ve yet to come near. She dumps the rest of the bag, winks at Angela, and walks back to the campsite to finish.

The ducks approach the small pile of greens Fareeha left for them, few seeming to eye Angela. She swallows and blushes. _Don’t be silly they’re just ducks. No need to be embarrassed._ Still, she can’t help the heat in her cheeks as the ducks enjoy their meal near her. They’re almost finished when the vibrator roars back to life inside her, causing her to howl in pleasure, scaring the ducks back into flight. Angela doesn’t notice, all her focus is on her burning core and the toy rumbling inside her. She tries to squeeze her thighs together, but they’re so slick they simply glide past one another. Her back tries to arch, digging her shoulders into the tree bark. The light pain amplifies her pleasure, putting her right on the edge. _I can’t hold on. I’m going to come._ Angela’s body is completely taut against the bindings when the toy shuts off once more, pulling a cry from her.

Fareeha is beside her, pushing the soaked hair from her face. “Hey gorgeous, you did so well for me. The tent’s ready, so how about we get you down from here? Have to take off the clamps first.” She kisses angela’s wet forehead, gingerly removing the weights from the clamps. “You probably know, but taking them off may hurt worse than putting them on, what with the blood rushing back. Take a deep breath for me.” She begins to unscrew the first clamp, smiling as Angela merely sucks a breath in through her teeth. Once both are removed, Fareeha pulls out the trauma shears. She places her body against Angela for support and begins cutting.

Angela slumps against Fareeha once her shoulders are free. She buries her face in Fareeha’s shoulder and inhales deeply as her hips are freed as well. Both women sink to the ground, Fareeha pulling her to lie back across her lap. Angela shivers as the back of the sheers come in contact with her skin. Fareeha pets her hair and whispers reassurances as the ropes are cut away from her body. Angela’s only response is a grunt as Fareeha removes the toy from her.

Once Angela is rope free, Fareeha pulls her up into a hug. “Wonderful, you did wonderful, angel. You’ll get your reward tonight.” She strokes Angela’s back and pauses. “Well,l after we wash you off. Seems like there’s some sap on your back. Can you stand?” Fareeha chuckles as Angela's face scrunches up.

“Yes I can stand. Does this mean we’re going for a dip in the lake? I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

Fareeha bursts out laughing, falling back onto the ground. “Angela you’re already naked, what are you worried about?”

“Well- I just- shut up!” Angela huffs, rolling away from Fareeha. She stands and stalks off toward the lake, pausing once to glare at Fareeha. “Well? Are you coming with me?”  
  
“Yeah, give me a moment.” Fareeha sits up, pulling her shirt over her head. She leaves her clothing in a pile by the discarded ropes and jogs after Angela. She grabs the blonde’s hand and leads them both into the chilly water. Once chest deep, they embrace, Fareeha rubbing her hand across Angela’s back to rid her of the sticky substance. Their lips meet once more, tender as their embrace. Tanned hands caress down the pale back they’re wrapped around causing Angela to release another soft moan. The hands gradually find their way around front and into silky folds. Fareeha teases Angela’s tongue with her own as she gently runs her fingers between her thighs. Once Angela is panting into her mouth, she stops. “There, all clean,” she puts on her best grin.

Angela groans into her neck before pushing away, taking a supine position to float in the lake.

  
Fareeha admires the way her pale breasts bob above the water surface before joining her. They splash around and tease one another till they become pruny. “I’m getting hungry, how about you?” She hears Angela hum in agreement and begin to swim towards the shore. Fareeha follows to enjoy the view.

  
The pair scamper back to the campsite, Fareeha quickly starting a fire while Angela digs out the towels. “We’re lucky it’s still pretty warm out,” she comments, running the towel through her hair. She settles into her chair, admiring the muscles in Fareeha’s back as she hunches over the cooler. “You’re beautiful too, you know?”

“Thank you,” Fareeha says, removing the kebabs and a beer from the cooler. She places the skewers on a metal rack suspended above the fire to cook. She stands, stretching her arms above her head, giving Angela a much better view of her muscles flexing beneath her skin before handing over the can. “I’m glad you like what you see.”

Angela smirks up at her, taking a sip of her beer. “You’re my goddess, after all.” She inhales deeply, savoring the smell of the cooking meat. “About how long till those are done?” she asks, smacking her lips.

“They’ll be done when they’re done, beautiful.” Fareeha settles into her own chair, towel now around her neck. “You’re my angel and I’d do anything for you or to you,” she says with a wink. She produces a container of mixed vegetables and the container of sauce and begins snacking. Fareeha waves a pepper at Angela in silent offering.

She leans over and sucks the spicy pepper strip from between Fareeha’s fingertips. She moans as the flavors explode in her mouth. “Now I really can’t wait for those to be done,” she giggles. Both women are well into their second drink before Fareeha deems the kebabs done. Angela can barely wait for Fareeha to hand the plate over to dig in, much less let them cool down. “Aaah hot hot hot!” She fans her mouth, upturning the can to cool her tongue.

Fareeha shakes her head and hand over the container of cool cheeses. “Here nibble on these for a moment till that cools down.” She can’t help but smile fondly as Angela shoves several pieces in her mouth at once and tries to chew. “You look like a hamster with those chubby cheeks stuffed full,” she snickers at the blonde.

A glare is thrown at the raven haired woman as Angela works her quickly tiring jaw to finish the overabundance of dairy in her mouth. She swallows, gasping lightly once her airway is freed. “I…” she stops, no retort coming to mind as she stares into those glimmering brown eyes. “I’m glad you’re amused,” she says, picking the slightly cooled skewer back up and consuming half the mushroom in one bite, pleasured sounds once again leaving her throat. “This,” she says still chewing, “is something you’ll have to make again for me.”

“Anything you want, Angela.” Fareeha starts on her own kebabs, priding herself on the burst of flavor that explodes from the meat. She quickly finishes and moves to the second skewer, pausing only when she hears Angela chuckling. Turning, she sees her tapping her chin and sliding a finger down her neck, stopping between her own breasts, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Fareeha runs a finger across her own chin, pulling it back to find it covered in drippings from the food. She blushes when she looks down to see it has in fact also dripped down her chest. “Good thing I’m not wearing a shirt,” Fareeha mutters, pulling the towel from around her neck to clean herself off.

“There isn’t much that can stand up to your ravenous appetite. Sometimes I just barely make it through.” Angela gives her a cheeky grin, finishing off the last of her food. She crosses her legs and leans back to watch Fareeha finish her food. Blue eyes track the pink tongue that laps the remnants off bronzed fingers. Her mind wanders back to her reward that she secretly hopes she knows what it will be. Angela clears her throat, getting Fareeha’s attention. “What shall we do with these?” she asks, holding up the empty cans and plate.

“It can all go back in the box I took the plates from. I’ll take care of them,” she stands up, taking the plate from Angela, careful not to let the cans roll off. “These will get recycled when I’m home.”

“That’s very admirable, Fareeha.”

“Mhm, it’s the least I can do.” She unceremoniously drops everything into the box with a clatter. “Now, I think it’s time for dessert.” Fareeha’s gaze trails up Angela’s body, stopping momentarily on her already stiffening nipples. “What a smart girl. You’ve already figure out your reward, haven’t you?”

Angela fidgets under Fareeha’s leer. “I had some suspicions, yes.” Fareeha walks towards her, hand extended. Their fingers twine together as she’s lead to the tent. They crouch down to enter, Angela entering first and noticing how soft it is inside.

“I’ll never tire of this view,” Fareeha says from behind her, earning her a light backwards swat.

Kneeling down, Angela runs her fingers over the soft blankets, noting how she doesn’t feel the hard ground against her knees. She looks up to Fareeha, brows furrowed and raised in question.

“Very thick mats. Good enough for a night's sleep.” She kneels down beside Angela, placing an arm around her shoulders. “Are you ready for your reward, angel?”

Angela turns in her arms and kisses Fareeha’s cheek. “Yes please.”

“Alright, be a good girl and lie on your back for me. Let me take care of you tonight,” Fareeha says, slowly guiding Angela down. She runs he fingers through the blonde's hair, cupping the back of her neck before pulling her into a placid kiss. Little moans are pulled from Angela’s throat, spurring Fareeha on. She climbs between Angela’s legs, never breaking the kiss, pulling pale thighs up one either side of her and pressing her abs down against her. Fareeha breaks the kiss, leaving Angela panting as she trails her tongue up her jaw line to nibble at her ear.

Angela’s already squirming under the light ministrations. She rocks her hips, grinding herself against Fareeha’s stomach, already leaving a wet streak. Her nerves are already on end from being teased all day. She feels like she could burst at the slightest touch, and she almost does when Fareeha bites into her collarbone. Angela’s pleasured cries break the silence of the wilderness.

Fareeha laves the bite mark with her tongue, angry fresh turning redder at her smirk. “I love it when you scream like that, angel.” She runs her hands up Angela’s hips, over her stomach, and to her breasts, cupping them in her warm hands. Fareeha loves how the pale beauty mewls beneath her.

Back arching off the ground, Angela fists her hand in Fareeha’s black locks as hot lips tease nips and kisses down her chest at a maddeningly slow pace. “Fareeha… please,” she whines through clenched teeth as the woman nips between her breasts. Relief and excitement flood her body as the same hot mouth finally encases one of her straining buds.

She swirls her tongue around the stiffened peak in her mouth, releasing the mound and moving her hand between their hips. Fareeha’s fingers slip right through the lips trying to grind harder against her. She releases Angela’s breast, saliva still connecting to her lips. “You’re always such a good girl, always so wet for me,” she grins up at her blushing angel before moving to the unattended nipple. Fareeha bites down as her fingers strum against Angela’s soaked clit.

Angela releases Fareeha’s hair to grip the blankets beneath them, wailing into the evening as pleasure surges tlhrough her body. She’s on the edge, but she feels like there’s a wall preventing her from going over. Gratefully, Fareeha gives her velvet walls something to clench around by slipping two fingers inside her. A crack forms in the invisible wall and her body starts to quiver as Fareeha runs a thumb lightly over her bundle of nerves while stroking her from the inside.

“Look at me, angel,” she instructs, caressing Angela’s cheek to guide her glazed eyes back to Fareeha. She pushes the damp hair back from Angela’s forehead, gazing down at her while she continues to pump her fingers through boiling wetness. When Fareeha eases a third finger inside, she can see all the muscles in Angela’s body strain as her body goes taut. “Come for me,” she husks, grinding her thumb down over Angela’s clit.

  
Her jaw strains open in a silent scream. Muscles throughout her body tense as her core contracts around the intruding digits that smash through the wall and throw her over the edge. A flood of heat rushes from her entrance, coating Fareeha’s arm and thigh as her back bows off the blankets. She throws her arms around Fareeha’s neck as those strong fingers continue to milk the orgasm from her, moans now muffled into a well muscled shoulder.

Fareeha kisses the side of Angela’s head, slowing her thrusts as she comes down from her high. “I love you, angel,” she coos, stroking her back.

“I love you, too,” Angela slurs out into her neck.

  
Fareeha chuckles, laying her down into the pillows. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She moves to exit the tent, hearing a murmured ‘alright’ behind her.

The last thing Angela hears is water gushing and the hiss of the fire being put out. The last thing she feels is a warm body crawling up beside her and a strong arm wrapping around her. She thinks they should go camping more often as she drifts into slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only half proof-read and written while I was incredibly sick. Please let me know if there are any major errors that stand out to you. I appreciate the keen eyes <3
> 
> I do hope you all liked it. I don't know why this was so hard to write. Maybe it's because I was sick? I'm not sure whether I like it or not. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	13. Halloween Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela spends the weekend before Halloween with Fareeha watching scary movies and dressing up, or rather dressing down.
> 
> Pet play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Pet Play, Anal Plugs, Collars, Leash, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
> 
> I've never personally practiced in pet play, but it interests me a bit. I had Angela be comfortable with a more toned down type of play as a reflection of myself. Cuddles, pets, scritches, and going for walks, but no cages please ;_;
> 
> Art created and provided by the wonderful [Chibikochibs](https://twitter.com/Chibikochibs/status/924797844091035648)

Angela stretches out across Fareeha’s couch, popping her spine with a low moan. “Fareeha, what are the plans for this weekend?”

“Nothing much. Stay in watching scary movies and ordering food, mostly.” Fareeha calls from atop the kitchen bar, where she sits sorting her mail. “Do you have something in mind?”

Biting her lip, Angela leans over the couch arm to grab her overnight bag. She runs her fingers across it, teasing at the zipper while glancing at Fareeha in her blue sports bra and boy shorts. Angela’s always amazed at how casual Fareeha is even if it is her apartment. “I do, if you want to do it.”

Fareeha merely raises an eyebrow from her perch on the bar top, silently insisting Angela continue as she sifts through the envelopes.

“Well… I picked up a little something for Halloween,” Angela says, unzipping the bag and rifling through it. She begins pulling out several items out as Fareeha sits next to her.

“I see..” she intones, taking a tail from Angela and running her fingers over the fur. It’s white and puffy, just like a cat. Fareeha grips it by the metal plug in and gives the tail a whirl, knocking Angela in the shoulder. She leans down and picks the matching white ears off the floor. They’re just as white and just as fluffy. “Shall I call you kitten for the night?”

Color blooms across Angela's cheeks as it’s said out loud. “Yes, I was hoping we could try pet play.”

Fareeha continues to rub the ears a moment longer. She leans forward and brushes a kiss against Angela’s cheek. “That sounds like fun to me, kitten,” she husks in her ear, sending shivers through the blonde. “Have you tried on any of this yet to see if it’s comfortable?” Fareeha watches the blush creep down Angela’s shoulder toward her elbows.

“I have worn them in my home a bit, yes.” She peeks at Fareeha through her bangs. “I really like wearing it all.

“So I assume that means you don’t need help with any of it?”

“Just this,” Angela says, holding out a simple cream colored collar. “I’d like it if you put it on me when I come back.”

“It would be my pleasure. How about we start after the food arrives? Unless you want the delivery person to see you all dressed up?” Fareeha grins and raises an eyebrow, pleased with the deep color painting her girlfriend’s body.

“No, no we can wait.” Angela gives a nervous chuckle as she puts the items back in her bag.

Once the pizza has come and gone, Angela and Fareeha stare at one another across her kitchen table, Angela fiddling with her glass of water. She glances over at the bag in the living room, earning a puff of air from Fareeha.

“I know you’re eager to get started, kitten. Why don’t you go fix yourself up while I find something to watch. Go on,” says with a flick of her chin toward her bedroom. “I’ll be right here when you’re ready.

Angela springs from her seat, nabbing the bag on her way to the bedroom. Once inside she quickly strips off her clothes. The air chills her bare skin as she folds and sets them on the bed. She picks up the ears out of the bag and clips them into her hair, checking them in the mirror to make sure they look alright. Satisfied, she bites her lip as she pulls the tail plug out. Her lip finds itself between her teeth once more. Angela brings their lube back to the bed, setting one foot up on it, spreading herself open. She preps the area and covers the metal plug in a generous amount of lube. Slowly, she sinks the smoothe bulb inside of herself till her muscles retract around the tapered end.

“Oh god,” she moans out, gingerly lowering her foot while her rear gets use to the intrusion. Another shiver runs through her. She shifts her hips and flexes her glutes a few times before swinging her hips around, delighting in the feeling of the soft fur across her skin. Grabbing the short leash from the bag, she returns to the living room.

Fareeha lets out a low whistle when she spots Angela crawling over on her hands and knees with a leash between her teeth. She can’t take her eyes away from the pale breasts that swing with every moment.She licks her lips and reaches out to caress Angela’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, but let’s start after we talk. We will go over any boundaries before the collar goes on. This doesn’t start without it.”

Angela sits back on her legs, removing the leash from her mouth with her hand, before moving to settle on the couch again. “Alright, let’s do that.”

“I remember when we last talked about this, you said you didn’t like the real heavy stuff like being in a cage or eating from a bowl, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. If anything comes up there are always the safe words.”

Fareeha reaches forward and pats her on the head. “Very good. Never forget to use those.”

Angela smiles up at her, having to tilt her head slightly. “I won’t.”

“Good. Now then we’ll just treat you like a cat. No speaking unless spoken to, or you need to use a safe word. You do what you want till I call you or open a bag of food,” she says with a chuckle, earning a swat from the nude woman. “You can set the pace of this.”

“Green. I’m ready when you are,” she says, scooting closer to her tanned goddess holding out her collar.

They smile at each other as Fareeha leans forward to secure the cream band. She flicks the latches in place and slips two fingers under it to test the tightness. Pleased, she pulls toward, crashing their lips together. Fareeha threads her fingers up the back of Angela’s hair, removing and tossing the offending item, and fisting her silky locks. Angela moans, lips parting enough for Fareeha to slip her tongue in. Rolling her tongue, Fareeha explores Angela’s quivering mouth until she’s breathless.

Angela gasps when the kiss breaks apart, chest heaving to get oxygen back into her bloodstream. Her gaze drops when she hears a click, down to the cream colored leash now dangling between her breasts.

Fareeha smirks, crossing her arms. “I think it looks good on you. Now you can wander off or watch this movie with me.” She motions to the screen showing Nightmare on Elm Street ready to play.

Angela scrunches her nose at the screen and opens her mouth to say how much she hates it, but stops. She snaps her mouth shut as she remembers she can't talk. _If I can't speak, should I meow?_ Angela let's out a low mewl.

“Goog girl,” Fareeha coos, gently scratching Angela's chin, smiling as her kitten melts into the touch. She leans forward to grab the remote and her phone, starting the movie and lowering the lights. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Angela, who’s still sitting on the floor. Fareeha’s gaze travels down her slender shoulders and luminous skin stretching over the lean muscles of her midsection. She watches as Angela stretches her arms above her head before laying her body sideways across Fareeha’s feet.

A content smile flows across her face when she feels Fareeha’s hand comes down to scratch and bet the top of her head. Angela lets out a pleased hum, at which Fareeha chuckles.

“That’s close enough to a purr, isn’t it?” She says, continuing to scratch her nails across Angela’s scalp. “You’re more than welcome on the furniture, kitten.”

Angela rolls onto her back, smirking internally at how Fareeha’s eyes immediately travel to her breasts, pink buds stiff with arousal. She cocks her head to the side, regarding her owner for only a moment before curling back up at her feet, nuzzling against her leg.

Not 10 minutes later, Fareeha feels Angela shift off her feet. Glancing down, she sees her sit back up, scratching her own back and twisting to stretch again. She watches her kitten make a move to stand up, but thinks twice, getting up onto her hands and knees. Fareeha bites down on her lip, heat pooling below her stomach as she watches the tail swish across Angela’s ass with every step. “You can get up to get whatever you need in there,” she calls, noticing her headed to the kitchen.  She receives a meow in return.

Clinks echo from the kitchen as Angela prepares some hot cider for them. She settles down beside Fareeha when she returns, setting the mugs on the coffee table.Glancing at Fareeha, she leans her head against that strong shoulder and nuzzles in, rubbing her cheek gently across it.

Fareeha pulls her arm from the couch back to thread and tease the fine hairs on the back of Angela’s neck. She pulls her kitten closer to her, warmed not by the cider, but by the way she melts into Fareeha’s frame. She eases her nails across the soft skin of Angela’s sides, delighting at how the muscles twitch under her ministrations . Her fingers glide over the swell of Angela’s hip, passing to settle a dark hand on on her ass. .

A shuddering sigh escapes Angela as Fareeha continues to stroke various parts of her body. She revels in the attention and caressing going on, regardless of how the movie makes her flinch. That’s not much of a problem if she keeps her face buried between Fareeha’s breasts. A low moan muffles into that chest as the hand moves to caress hers. Angela looks up at Fareeha, who hasn’t taken her eyes off the movie, even as she pinches and rolls the pink nub beneath her fingertips. Wet heat rushes between her thighs, jolts of pleasure ricocheting around her nerves.

She gives the assaulted nipple another squeeze and tug before moving to the other. Angela rolls over in her lap, giving better access to her breasts. “Good girl,” Fareeha murmurs, gazing down and groping the other mound, feeling the heart near it racing. She strums her fingers over the hardened nipple beneath her hand, flicking it back and forth as Angela squirms on her lap, face flushed with pleasure. “Sit up and kiss me,” she commands.

Angela sits up, leaning back against Fareeha’s side, whimpering as their lips meet. She feels Fareeha’s hand trail down her abdomen and tease through patch of blonde curls, seeking the growing wetness between her legs. A groan is enough access for Fareeha to seek out her tongue with her own.

Fareeha nips Angela’s bottom lip at the same time she slides her fingers through her soaked folds, avoiding her clit. She moves her tongue and fingers in time together, swallowing the moans as her kitten presses deeper against her. Pulling back, she smirks at the whine Angela gives her before she presses new kisses down her pale neck to her ear. “Now remember, no coming until I tell you to,” she says, easily slipping two fingers inside her. She trails kisses down the pale neck, stopping to suck a bruise into the area where it met the shoulder.

Loud moans of pleasure erupt from Angela. Between the fingers massaging her front wall and the teeth exploring her shoulder, she can barely contain herself. Her breath quickens further as Fareeha’s palm grinds into her swollen, rigid clit. She pants, back wriggling against Fareeha’s front as she tries to retreat from the intruding hand. Angela bites her lip as she comes to the edge, hips stuttering, walls gripping and trying to pull deeper with every thrust. She moans out again, head hanging low as she concentrates on stilling her quivering muscles. The hand inside of her leaves abruptly, assaulting her with a sense of loss.

Fareeha laughs softly at the whines coming from Angela. She wipes her hand off on a quivering thigh, returning it to set on the adjoining hip, which she rubs affectionately. “You did good, but I think you need a little bit to calm down,” Fareeha says, patting her lap. “Come here and have a rest while this movie finishes.”

Angela nods, shifting to lie her head in Fareeha’s lap. She turns on her side to face Fareeha’s stomach, curling in on herself. Soft mewls escape her as Fareeha starts to caress her again. Unaware she even fell asleep, Angela’s roused by a soft voice calling her and a hand scratching behind her ear.

“Randomly falling asleep, just like a kitten,” Fareeha says with a chuckle. She watches Angela sit up and rub her neck, working the kinks out of it, enjoying the view. “How are you feeling?”

“I- oh,” Angela stops mid shoulder roll to search Fareeha’s neutral face before she receives a gesture to continue. “I’m good. Incredibly turned on, but good.”

“In that case…” Fareeha leans over and leaves a lingering kiss on Angela’s lips, “I think it’s time we had some real fun.” She grips the short leash settled between Angela’s breasts and pulls it toward herself.

Angela’s body follows, settling on Fareeha’s lap, knees on either side of her hips. “I’d like that,” she says, gazing down at Fareeha as her leash is pulled taut.

Fareeha hums and pulls her in for a kiss to silence her, running her hand through the now dampened curls above her sex. She gives Angela’s swollen clit a light pinch before rolling it between her fingers, swallowing the quivering moan that results. Her lips trail down the heaving chest in front of her, catching a rosy nipple in a cage of teeth. Angela’s hips begin to roll against her hand as she quickens her pace. She kisses back up to Angela’s ear, “You can come whenever you want, kitten.”

The hot breath against her ear makes Angela shiver and groan. She grips the couch arm to steady herself as her body writhes. Each stroke of her puffy clit drives her entire body mad. Every muscle tenses and her toes curl as her orgasm washes over her. She screams into Fareeha’s shoulder, having fallen forward at the suddenness of her peak. Her arms wrap around those strong shoulders and every pulse of pleasure is coaxed from her body by skilled fingers.  

Fareeha runs her free hand up and down Angela’s back, telling her how good she did for her. She wipes her hand on her own shorts and kisses her kitten’s shoulder as the panting breaths start to subside. “How about we get a little taste of each other?” Fareeha suggests, leaning back and holding Angela in front of her, eyes black with lust locked on each other. With mutual smirks, Fareeha scratches her head once more before motioning for her to lay on the couch. Once Angela’s no longer straddling her, she stands and removes her bra.

Angela gazes up at Fareeha from her supine position, admiring the bronze goddess undressing before her. Especially the way her arms and abs flex as she removes the bra and stretches. Her eyes focus on the dark spot formed in Fareeha’s underwear, connected by a long string of wetness to her sex as she removes those, too. Angela licks her lips and squeezes her thighs together at the sight of her girlfriend’s arousal. Lost in her on fantasies, she doesn’t notice Fareeha has climbed on top of her until that dripping entrance is above her face and a warm hand is guiding her legs apart.

“Are you ready, kitten?”

She nods, internally chastening herself knowing Fareeha can’t see her. “Yes, green.”

“Very good.” She smiles when she feels Angela’s hands grip onto her thighs and face bury in her pussy. Fareeha lowers herself down into Angela, using her fingers to spread her swollen, puffy lips and admire her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Heat spreads across Angela’s buried face as she spears her tongue into Fareeha’s entrance. She laps at the wetness, letting it coat her tongue and face before wrapping her lips around Fareeha’s pulsing clit. She sucks and nibbles at the aching bud, eager to give back the pleasure she’s received that night. Flattening her tongue to paint the bundle of nerves with broad strokes, she releases a muscular thigh to thrust three fingers straight into Fareeha, lips twitching up at the jerk the hips above her give. Muffled moans a beautiful symphony in her ears.

Fareeha latches onto Angela’s clit as her own hips shudder against the ministrations she’s receiving. She lowers herself further, firm breasts pressing into Angela’s stomach, and tries to grind against her kitten’s face. She grunts and gasps as she’s thoroughly filled and massaged, making every nerve in her body sing. Fareeha refocuses her efforts on the twitching clit in front of her, licking tight circles around it. Her strong hands grasp and Angela’s ass, squeezing tight, sure to leave marks for the next day. She strokes the tail laying out before her, giving it a slight tug and smirking at the gasp that sounds from between her own legs. Set on hearing that sounds again, she eases two fingers into Angela, twiddling them in a ‘come here’ motion.

Angela’s thighs clench tightly around Fareeha’s head as she’s filled, breath catching in her throat as she gasps for breath. She feels herself approaching the edge again, pinned beneath Fareeha’s strong frame as expert hands explore her sensitive spots. Flicking her thumb across Fareeha’s clit, she leans her head back, panting through gritted teeth. It feels like her body is on fire, but she’s determined to hold out. She crooks her fingers and redoubles her efforts, grinding her palm against Fareeha’s sensitive clit. Her reward is stuttering moans and gasps pouring from Fareeha’s mouth as she’s thrown into her own climax.

“Ah aaaahh fuck!” Fareeha can barely make words as her walls clench down on the digits inside her, quivering around them, trying to push them out as pleasure floods from her across Angela's chin. Her own thrusting stops only momentarily when her muscles seize. She arches up in a silent howl as Angela drags her fingers across her swollen front wall once more, palm roughly grinding into her twitching clit. Fareeha hold herself up panting, sweat threatening to drip from her brow as she attempts to catch her breath. Her eyes lazily drift back down to Angela’s trembling entrance, prompting her to dive back in and finish her off.

“Mmmph!” She nearly bites through the finger she’s licking clean when Fareeha re-enters her full force. Angela desperately grips the side and back of the couch as she’s suddenly spread by three fingers herself, stretching her walls and bumping against the plug in her rear. She wails in pleasure with every hard thrust brushing every inch of her twitching insides. Fareeha lashes her clit mercilessly, biting and tugging before releasing to lavish it again. She barely calls out Fareeha’s name when her orgasm overtakes her. Angela’s entire body convulses as she explodes against Fareeha’s hand. Her chant devolves into nothing but expletives that cause even Fareeha to raise an eyebrow mid-lick.

This doesn’t stop Fareeha, who continues to massage Angela’s front wall and lick her clean until Angela is a shaking mess beneath her. She slowly pulls her fingers out, delighting in the mess that follows. Quickly cleaning the rest up, she plants one last kiss on Angela’s clit before climbing off her. She settles beside her kitten who’s already curled back up and licks her hand clean as well. “Pretty good dessert, if I do say so myself,” she says, petting Angela’s hip.

Angela chuckles and sits up, readjusting herself to cuddle into Fareeha’s side once more.

Fareeha runs her fingers through Angela’s hair and kisses her temple. “How about we watch Stranger Things since the new season just came out?”

Angela looks up at her, smiling, and simply meows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Halloween special and the art to go with it :D
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	14. Flames of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember the rest of tonight’s deal? No orgasms. If you come, you’ll get a punishment tomorrow. If you’re a good girl, you’ll get a great reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Wax play, orgasm denial, praise, rewards, vaginal fingering, bondage, blindfolds
> 
> I'm a breast gal myself, so it's been projected onto Fareeha. I haven't ever outright said it before, but yep!

Angela runs a fresh towel down herself, collecting the moisture clinging to her naked body. Damp locks frame her face as she continues down her long, pale legs, scrubbing roughly till the skin turns red. Fareeha had instructed her scour her skin thoroughly, and so she had in the shower, but she firmly presses the towel to herself to thoroughly complete the exfoliation process. Satisfied, Angela tosses the used towels into the hamper before firing up the blow dryer. 

“Hmm, good.” Fareeha’s gaze drifts from the straps she’s adjusting to the closed bathroom door when she hears the whir of the fans. Her attention falls back on the straps she’s pulling under her mattress, from the sides and up to the top. She doesn’t cinch them down to the edge of the bed just yet, as she knows the final adjustments will come when her angel’s beneath her. Fareeha wanders into her closet and doesn’t hear when the noise stop. 

“Fareeha? I’m done, where are you?” Angela spies the cuffs laying on the bed, restraining straps drawn up as well, but no Fareeha. A muffled ‘in here’ draws her attention to the closet as Fareeha emerges with a blindfold dangling from her fingertips. 

“Had to grab the last piece for tonight,” she says, eyes burning a trail up Angela’s nude form as she shuts the door behind her. “I think I’m all set. Candle is on the dresser heating up. We’ll do a test on your wrist for temperature and potential reactions. It’s low melt-point paraffin with skin-safe pigments, but one can never be too careful”

  
Angela smiles and sits down, crossing her legs and leaning back, holding up a wrist for Fareeha. She watches as her bronze goddess brings the candle toward her, gently gripping her arm before locking eyes with her.

“Are you ready for the test?” 

“Green.”

Fareeha smiles back at her and turns the candle so the spout faces Angela. “Very good. I’m going to apply the wax to your wrist now.” She tilts the candle and watches the deep orange liquid travel through the air and paint her girlfriend’s pale wrist. A small hiss and a twitch is all she receives in return. “How is the temperature?”

“The initial contact gives a pleasant burn. I liked it,” she says, cheeks coloring a light rouge. Fareeha releases her arm and cups her warming cheek, caressing her softly. “I know I don’t have to be embarrassed around you, it just happens,” Angela signs, nuzzling into the warm hand.

“I’m glad. Here let me,” she reaches down and dislodges the wax from Angela’s skin. “Let’s give it some time and see if any marks show up, alright?” 

Angela dips her head and scoots herself back onto the bed, uncrossing her legs and stretching her back with a groan. 

“Long day?” Fareeha asks, still admiring the form before her. 

“Yes long, but luckily not too difficult. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” Angela smirks at how Fareeha’s eyes always settle on her chest. “Do you see something you like?” 

Fareeha glances at Angela's face for just a moment before her eyes dart below the blonde’s waistline. “Infact I do,” she says, running her fingertips across Angela’s smoothed mound. “You follow my instructions so well and shaved clean.” 

Angela’s cheeks turn crimson once more. “You made a point of how picking wax out of hair isn’t fun for anyone...” She trails trails off, glancing down at Fareeha’s wandering hand. 

Fareeha hums in agreement as her hand creeps between Angela’s thighs, enjoying the smoothness and bit of moisture she finds. “You’re such a good girl for me, angel.” She runs her fingers between Angela’s glistening folds, teasing at the straining clit she finds. “Remember the rest of tonight’s deal? No orgasms. If you come, you’ll get a punishment tomorrow. If you’re a good girl, you’ll get a great reward.” A large grin firmly plasters itself upon Fareeha’s face when she feels Angela’s thighs clench together around her hand. 

A small whine is all that escapes her throat at first. Angela’s brain races between thoughts of potential punishments and rewards before finally settling on the actual task. She clears her throat to answer properly, “Yes, I remember, and I accept those terms.” 

“Excellent. Let’s check that wrist. Any itching or tingles?” She runs her finger over the spot where she had applied the wax. There’s no visible irritation.   
  
“Nope, not a thing. I think we’re ready.” 

“Then lie back on the bed, angel. Tonight your hands will be bound above your head, legs spread, and you will be blindfolded. What are your safewords?”

“Green for proceed, yellow for a pause, and red for stop.” 

“Good girl, give me your wrists.” Fareeha secures the cuffs to Angela’s wrists and guides her to lie back, arms stretched over her head. She straddles her pale angel, leaning forward to hook them into the straps and cinch them down. 

Angela bites her lip as Fareeha leans over her. She’s wearing a tank top, running shorts, and nothing else if the moisture against her abdomen and the breasts dangling against Angela’s face are any indication. She cranes her neck up and nuzzles between them, relishing in the softness and the chuckle that rumbled through the chest she’s pressed against. 

“Now now none of that, we can’t have you getting too excited before we even start,” she says, leaning up and grinding their hips together. A massive pout forms on Angela’s lips soon after a small whine slips past them. Fareeha puts her finger against those plump pink lips to silence her. A pink tongue slips from between those lips to suckle at her finger before she pulls back. “It may be too late for that,” she says with a chuckle. 

A grin splits Angela’s face as Fareeha climbs off her. “Yes, I think it is.” She gives the bindings a tug before she’s asked to test. “Feels good. Thank you, mistress.” 

“Excellent, moving on.” Fareeha wraps cuffs around Angela’s ankles in much the same fashion. She receives another affirmation when she requests a test. With Angela bound and comfortable, she reaches for the blindfold. “Once this is on, I’m going to rub your body down with some mineral oil that should help with getting the wax off of you later. Does that sounds nice, angel?” 

“Yes, mistress. Green.” 

With the consent, Fareeha slides the blindfold down over those adoring blue eyes and makes sure it’s secure. She checks everything once more before grabbing the bottle of mineral oil and coating her hands. “We’ll start with a nice massage, angel. I think you’ll enjoy it.”  

Angela shivers when Fareeha’s warm, slick hands come in contact with her shoulders. A light moan forms in her throat as those strong fingers begin to work across her skin, massaging the muscles lying beneath. Her arms momentarily go lax under the ministrations, but tense up once more as those hands move down to her chest. Angela’s back arches as the lubricious fingers skim across her nipples, causing them to instantly turn to stiff peaks. “Aaah, Fareeha.” 

Fareeha smirks to herself, attempting to pinch a nipple between her oiled fingers, taking great joy in the squeaks coming from the woman under her each time her fingers slip off the hard buds. She takes care to massage the outsides and undersides of Angela’s breasts, leaving no ounce of pillowy flesh untouched. Fareeha takes a spare moment of joy to give them one last jiggle before moving down Angela’s ribs and stomach. She applies a bit more oil before continuing to the hips and lower abdomen. “Don’t worry angel, I won’t go any lower with this. We don’t want any nasty infections, now do we?” 

They share a chuckle as Fareeha finishes, ghosting her fingers up Angela’s hips one more time before going to thoroughly wash her hands. She returns and grabs the candle from it’s resting place. “Now the real fun begins. I get to paint your lovely body while you enjoy the heat and my touch. I think I’ll start here,” she says, transferring the candle to her opposing hand and running a finger from Angela’s abdomen up between her breasts. Fareeha swaps the candle once more, letting her clean hand settle between Angela’s parted legs. She eases the hood back from Angela’s stiffened clit, rolling it between her fingers as she tips the candle and lets the wax fall. 

Angela’s body quakes in pleasure as the hot wax splashes against her skin. The pressure on her clit creates flashes of desire that course through her body as her walls desperately clench against themselves. They’ve only started, but the whine forcing itself through her nose gives her excitement away and spurs Fareeha on.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this so much already.” Fareeha’s fingers slide lower, barely dipping into Angela’s entrance to gather moisture, before returning to the twitching bundle of nerves to massage it. She tips the candle once more, coating the top of her angel’s right breast with more of the sunset liquid. “I’m having a lot of fun too, you know?” She asks, connecting a trail of wax down across Angela’s nipple, earning another hiss and delightful writhe to cause her chest to sway.

“I’ve always loved your breasts, as you know, I’m sure,” Fareeha comments, moving to the left breast, painting it with a cross as well. “I love all of you, of course.” She continues to drip hot wax across Angela’s chest while she easily slides a finger into her clutching core. “But yes, your chest is exquisite. I love to watch them bounce and sway while I have my way with you.” 

The muscles in Angela’s body strain against her bindings as electricity pulses through her. Involuntary motions try to gain more friction against the hand between her legs, but to no avail. Her whines and moans grow louder with every splash of heated wax across her chest. She feels every blazing trail cascade down her breasts and jerks at her bonds, desperate for relief. The wax stops as the digit inside her presses upward and slowly drags across the swollen ridge on her front wall. Her teeth clench as a growl erupts from her throat in an effort to stymie the orgasm building within her.

“My what a sound that was, angel,” she coos, pulling her finger from the sodden entrance to gently tease her clit once more. Fareeha grants her a brief reprieve by removing her hand entirely. “Good girl, holding back for me, but I think you need to calm down a little.” She continues to paint patterns over Angela’s toned abdomen and pronounced hips while whispering sweet nothings about her beauty. The melted wax continues downward as Fareeha drizzles it below her angel’s navel and toward her mound. Fareeha stops when she notices Angela give an odd twitch a split second before calling out.

“Oh, yellow! Not there, please, it’s too hot.” 

“Yes absolutely, Angela. Are you alright? Do we need to stop?” Fareeha reaches up to caress her bound angel’s face. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s keep going please. Green.” 

“As you wish.” Fareeha gazes down at Angela’s petaled entrance, puffy and begging for attention once more. Dark fingers easily glide into the pink entrance, and Fareeha enjoys feeling Angela’s walls stretch to accommodate her. She sets a slow, steady pace with her thrusts, extending her thumb to flick over Angela’s swollen clit, enjoying every quivering roll of the hips she gets.

Pressure rapidly builds between Angela’s thighs once more. Every stroke of her clit and lash of wax across her body drives her closer to that edge she’s not allowed to plummet over. “Oh god please,” she gasps between moans. 

“Please, what, angel?” Fareeha asks, giving a particularly harsh swipe to her lover’s clit.

“Please let me come!” Angela grunts between clenched teeth. 

“You can come if you want, but there will be punishment.” Fareeha quickens her thrusts and splashes one last bit of hot wax across Angela’s abdomen before blowing the wick out and setting the candle on the nightstand. “This is entirely up to you. If you can be a good girl and hold back, you’ll be rewarded.” She takes far too much delight in the distressed sounds rising from the bound beauty.

Angela writhes and tugs at her bonds, head tossing back and forth in effort to keep herself from orgasm. The fingers inside her curl and press into her most sensitive spot, making her walls flutter as bliss courses through her veins. Her clit begins to take more punishment and she’s sure she will fail. Fareeha no longer holds back, using her now free arm to hold Angela’s hips to stop the bucking and squirming. All thoughts racing through Angela’s mind revolve around the assault between her thighs. Every moan and scream pulled from her mouth is virtually unknown to her as she nears the euphoria of release. 

All the emotions and feelings culminate into a vicious scream as the stimulation stops and she’s left empty once more, panting and writhing in place at the edge she’s kept at. Angela’s muscles continue to flutter and twitch while Fareeha watches her come down slowly. Her hips give one last jerk as a hot tongue sweeps through her folds to collect the moisture there. 

“You did so well for me, angel. You’re such a good girl. Beautiful and obedient, a work of art inside and out. You’ve earned your reward for tomorrow, and that was a preview.” Fareeha releases Angela’s ankles from the restraints before moving up to undo her wrists. 

Angela blinks slowly as she removes the blindfold herself. Once her vision returns, she’s not prepare for the first thing she sees. It’s Fareeha standing over her with a plastic icing spatula. She bursts out laughing, unable to form a question.

“It’s to scrape most of the wax off before you bathe again,” Fareeha states, matter of factly. 

“Okay, okay I believe you. Do you want to do it right here, or somewhere you can sweep?” Angela takes a moment to look down at herself. The orange wax hardened into beautiful patterns on her skin, with the majority having collected upon her breasts. 

Fareeha rubs her chin, eyeing the sheets she spilled wax on already. “We can do it here. I’ll change the sheets while you’re in the bath. No big deal.”    
  
The pair share a smile and Angela opens her arms toward Fareeha. “Think I can get a hug first?” 

“Anything for you, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her reward is up to your own imagination, dear readers. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought or if you enjoyed this chapter. I'm interested to see what you would come up with as a reward :3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	15. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is away on business and Angela misses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Phone sex, praise, commands, mutual masturbation, squirting

Fareeha sighs, fumbling around in her bag to find her key card. She’s spent the last 13 hours rubbing elbows with her peers, shaking hands, and giving presentations. All she wants to do is take a shower and collapse into the bed. With a bit more grumbling, she finds the card and opens the door, flicking on the lights to bathe the room in soft yellow light. Fareeha carelessly tosses her bags onto the nearest chair and quickly divests herself of the suit she’s been in all day.

She grabs her phone from her jacket, letting Angela know she’s getting in the shower and will call her later. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top to change into, Fareeha snakes her way through the suite, tossing the clothing and phone next to the sink, before kicking off her underwear into the corner. “Deal with it later,” she mutters to herself, adjusting the water temperature and testing with her fingers. Satisfied, she steps in; a long suffering sigh escapes her lungs as the hot water cascades down her deep bronze skin.

It doesn’t take her long to finish the task at hand, ridding herself of the day’s grime and letting the water do its work on her muscles. She steps out, grabbing a towel and drying her face, before reaching for her phone. Angela’s reply told her to ‘have fun’. Fareeha smirks at her phone, then again at her reflection. She curls an arm and strikes a pose, making sure every muscle in her body is flexed and bulging, snapping several selfies of herself from the waist up. After selecting the perfect picture and sending it to Angela, Fareeha continues to dry herself off and put her sleepwear on.

Fareeha flops face first into the king-sized bed, enjoying how the comforter puffs up around her. She rolls over and stretches out, scrolling through her emails to see if anything important had come in. She’s interrupted by an incoming video call from Angela. A smirk graces her face once more. Fareeha answers and is immediately greeted by a cherry faced Angela who promptly begins to pout.  
  
“Fareeha, you’re dry… and dressed,” the blonde says with a huff.

"You expected me to stay damp? I’m not you, angel, I can’t be wet all the time,” Fareeha replies with a rumbling laugh as Angela turns even more crimson.

“That’s mostly _your_ fault, but I’m sure I don’t need to remind you.” She pauses as Fareeha chuckles in agreement. “You’ve caused some moisture issues tonight as well,” Angela says, giving Fareeha a coy smile.

“Is that so? Would that be why you called me so flustered? Hoping I was still nude and perhaps willing to help you out? And here I thought you simply missed me.”

Angela only nods her head in the camera’s view as she squirms in place on her bed.

Fareeha rubs her chin in thought, hand on her phone idly running over the kickstand. She glances away at the dresser across from her bed, which is relatively close. “Do you have some way to stand your phone up so I can still see you on the bed and your hands would be be free?” She watches Angela crane her neck around.

“My dresser should work. Let me try…” she trails off, hopping off her bed and letting her arms swing wildly. Fareeha has a nice view of her creamy thighs peeking out beneath her sleep shirt.  Angela takes a couple books to prop her phone up against, trying to get the angle good enough to see her bed. Satisfied, she hops back onto the middle of the bed and waves at her phone. “How’s this?”

“Looks great. I can hear you just fine, can you hear me?”

“Crystal clear.” Angela giggles and fidgets in place once more.

“Excellent. Now, how about we lose the shirt and get started?” Fareeha leans back into her pillows, enjoying the sight of Angela pulling the sleep shirt up her slender torso and over her head, exposing her bare breasts. She licks her lips, eyes taking in the sight of Angela in nothing but a pair of pale blue panties. Fareeha smiles when Angela hooks her thumbs into them, lifts her hips off the bed, and removes them, tossing them to join the shirt on the floor. “Lean back and let me see you, angel.”

Angela scoots back further, leaning against her own pillows, blush spreading down her neck as she spreads her knees to expose herself for Fareeha.

“You’re absolutely beautiful angel,” she says, eyes roaming Angela’s body. Her gaze skims past the neat blonde silk down to her glistening pink lips. “Already wet for me? Did the picture excite you that much?”

Angela bites her lower lip and tries to hide her face behind her bangs while murmuring a demure ‘yes’.

“Such a good girl. Always pleasing me like this. Always so wet and ready for me.”

Angela’s core clenches under the praise from Fareeha, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her hand begins to inch toward her folds, but Fareeha’s sharp command stops her.

“No. We’re not going straight for the prize, angel. Be good for me and we’ll get there. Start with your breasts, play with them for me.” Fareeha squeezes her thighs together as she watches Angela grip her breasts and squeeze them together, letting them fall back to their natural slope. “That’s my good girl. You remember what I like. You’re so perfect.”

Angela flourishes under the praise, roughly kneading her chest, palms relentlessly rolling her nipples and increasing her pleasure. She bites back a moan and Fareeha tuts in disappointment.

“None of that, sweetheart. I want to hear that beautiful voice.”

A full moan crashes past Angela’s lips as she rolls her nipples between her fingers. Her body arches forward as she continues to tease and pull the pebbled nubs, sounds of pleasure flowing freely.

Fareeha’s breathing becomes labored and rapid, increasing with her own desire. She can see the wetness flowing from Angela’s swollen, petaled lips. She can see Angela’s clit straining, firm, but still tucked beneath the hood, waiting to be released. Fareeha licks her dry lips and clears her throat, “Alright beautiful girl, it’s time for the real fun. You can touch yourself, but only with light circles around your clit.”

Angela whines at the command, but obeys, not wanting the praise to stop. Her right hand slides between her thighs, gently nudging the hood back to expose her clit to the chilly air. The first circle of her fingers makes her gasp as pleasure radiates below her belly. She gropes her breast and continues to tease her nipple as she paints slow circles across her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing it to throb with want.

Pulling her tank top up her abdomen, Fareeha shoves a hand down her sweats, quickly meeting the abundant moisture between her thighs. She matches pace with Angela, slowly rolling her clit between her fingers, panting out soft moans of her own.

“Fareeha,” Angela breathes out, still teasing herself, “Are you touching yourself, too?”

“Yes, angel. You got me so excited I couldn’t help myself. You’re doing so well for me. Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel like my body’s on fire, burning up” she gasps out. “I really want to come.”

“We’ll get there, sweet thing, don’t worry. Keep it nice and slow for now, just like that.”

The muscles in Angela’s back strain as it arches away from the pillows, waves of pleasure rolling through her entire body becoming too much. Whimpers turn to moans and her fingers increase their pace against her clit.

“So eager,” Fareeha pants. “You want to come, angel? Show me how I make you come, sweetheart.” Fareeha sinks two fingers into herself as she watches Angela do the same.

Cries of pleasure peal through her apartment as Angela thrusts into herself. She curls two fingers against her front wall on each outstroke, just like Fareeha does, thumb circling her clit. Angela speeds closer to the edge of orgasm with every wet thrust into herself, and every moan she hears come from Fareeha.

Her own ears are filled with the lyrical notes of Angela’s moans growing louder and the wet slapping of her fucking herself. Fareeha can feel herself contract and flutter around her fingers. She’s close, but she wants to hear her angel come completely undone. “Come for me, Angela,” she says, voice husky and laced with desire, “Let me see my beautiful girl come.”

Angela explodes with a shout, nearly doubling over as her orgasm tears through her. Her walls clench down around her fingers, trying to push the intruding digits out with every pulse. Hand and wrist become soaked as her release flows with those pulses, drenching the sheets beneath her shuddering form.

Watching Angela dissolve into a quivering puddle of pleasure ignites Fareeha’s release. Her body stiffens as the muscles in her core flutter wildly, clit pulsing in time under her ministrations against it. A loud groan rips from her as white flashes behind her eyes briefly. She tries to catch her breath as the aftershocks of pleasure ripple through her. Taking a deep breath, Fareeha lets out a satisfied sigh and removes her hand before wiping it on her pants. “That was quite fun,” she says, with a chuckle.

Angela gives a light laugh from her slumped position, having managed to roll onto her side for comfort. “Yes, it was, thank you Fareeha.” She glances down her body toward the wet spot on the sheets. “Although it seems I’ll have to do laundry now.”

“Worth it?”

“Of course. I really did miss you. You know, _you_ , not just this.”

A faint blush dusts Fareeha’s cheeks and she’s glad Angela can’t see her from the bed. “It’s only been two days, but I miss you too. I’ll be back soon,” she says, smiling to herself.

“I know, I know. I’m glad we can chat like this so I can see you.” Angela stretches her arms above her head and rolls to sit up. “I need to get cleaned up and at least change the sheets. Talk tomorrow?”

“Yep, tomorrow. Love you,” she says, watching Angela walk up to retrieve her phone, giving a little wave and a heartwarming smile into the camera.

“Love you too. Goodnight, sleep well.”

The call disconnects and Fareeha sets the phone on the charger. She folds her hands over her still exposed stomach, staring up at the ceiling in thought. Warmth spreads through her as she thinks about her girlfriend and what she’s probably doing first. She rolls onto her side, noting how her thighs glide past one another effortlessly. Fareeha sighs and gets off the bed, retrieving a pair of of shorts and heads back to the shower.

“Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	16. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small gasp escapes Angela as it all falls into place. “Fareeha Amari, did you bring me to a sex hotel?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Mirrors, masturbation, commands, scissoring, praise, oral sex, vaginal fingering

A shiver runs down Angela’s spine as they step out of their taxi and into the frigid evening air.. They’ve come to Niagara Falls, Ontario in Canada to visit with some of Fareeha’s relatives over her winter break. She pauses, watching Fareeha pay the driver and move to get their luggage. “Fareeha, didn’t you say your family lived in Mississauga? Why are we in Niagara?” 

Fareeha grunts, lifting Angela’s overloaded suitcase from the trunk. “The falls are beautiful in the winter and I wanted to show you.” She drops her bag on top of the suitcase. “Plus I have another surprise in store for you.” 

Angela cocks an eyebrow, but asks no further questions, opting instead to follow Fareeha toward the hotel they’ll be staying in that evening. Seeing no signs to indicate the name of the place, her intrigue is piqued. “Fareeha, what's the name of the place we’re staying at?”

“Niagara Falls, dear.”

She huff’s, breath turning to vapor in the cold. “ _ Of the hotel _ , smart ass.”

Fareeha simply grins at her, continuing forward toward the welcoming, and hopefully warm, lobby entrance. 

Angela surveys the lobby as they enter and make way toward the front desk. The room is rather spartan with a smattering of chairs and plants, but nothing too alarming sticks out. She shrugs, thinking it must be a Canadian thing to have unmarked hotels. 

“Amari checking in.” Fareeha hands over her identification and credit card for verification. 

“Welcome Ms. Amari. I see you’ve requested the Princess Suite, excellent choice,” the clerk says, verifying her information and checking her in. “Everything is in order. Here are your key cards. It is room 316 on the third floor of course. The elevator is right that way,” he says, motioning toward the other side of the room. “Please enjoy your stay.” 

Fareeha thanks him and loads their luggage onto a cart before making toward the elevator. Once the doors seal them in, Angela can’t stop the questions from bubbling out of her. “Princess Suite? This place has no name, no logos, no advertising, nothing. What’s going on Fareeha?”

Grin etched firmly in place, Fareeha wraps an arm around Angela and pulls her in close to her side. “Just wait a few more moments and I’ll reveal the surprise, okay? You can trust me, honey.” 

A small frown forms on Angela’s lips and her brows furrow at Fareeha’s aloofness, but she remains silent for the duration of their trip upwards. The silence persists till they come to a stop in front of room 316. The door is unassuming as any other in the building, except they’re all spaced extremely far apart. Fareeha nudges her arm with one of the key cards, silently urging her to take it and open the door. Angela does so with slight trepidation that turns to wonder as she enters and turns the light on.

The entire room is awash in creams and gold filigree. An ornate carved wooden desk and chair occupy a corner while a cream and floral love-seat sits across from a gold and glass stand holding a television. A large round bed piled with gold and white pillows and an extremely puffy comforter is the centerpiece, taking up much of the room. Angela stands in awe for a moment, taking it all in while Fareeha unloads their things. A small nagging feeling begins to form within her, causing her to survey the room once more. It’s quite grand, but it feels oddly small. On her second pass of the room, Angela notices how the ceiling is fairly low just like any other hotel room she’s been in, not quite ‘suite’ worthy. 

That’s when her eyes land on the mirror above the bed. A small gasp escapes Angela as it all falls into place. “Fareeha Amari, did you bring me to a sex hotel?!” 

With a smirk forming on her lips, Fareeha closes in on Angela till the pale woman is backed against the door. She leans in, nose a wisp away from Angela’s own, and dark eyes bearing deep into wide ocean blues. “Yes, it is. I’m not going to install a mirror on the ceiling of my own apartment just to partake in what I have in mind. It’s going to be a fun night, angel.” 

Fareeha’s words and hot breath dancing across her face cause a lance of heat to shoot straight between Angela’s thighs. A whimper dies in her suddenly dry throat under the intense stare of her girlfriend. Angela swallows, trying to get words out, but that thought flees her mind as Fareeha’s lips crash against her own. This kiss is filled with hunger, Angela meeting Fareeha with just as much intensity, sucking at the raven haired woman’s bottom lip. She uses the moan that escapes Fareeha as an opportunity to slip her tongue in, reveling in the familiar taste of her mouth. 

Moaning under the harsh glide of their lips, Fareeha pulls Angela into her, guiding them back with some difficulty, till her legs hit the bed. She flips their positions and they both tumble onto the bed, still locked in a heated kiss. Groans and tongues mingle as Fareeha hurriedly shucks her coat off and brings her hands up into Angela’s hair, scraping her scalp lightly with her fingernails. 

“Aaaah Fareeha,” Angela pulls back, breathless, with a hiss of pleasure as tanned fingers tug at her hair, her own roaming across Fareeha’s well muscled, but unfortunately still clothed, back. “Off. Too many clothes.” She begins to tug up at Fareeha’s button-down when she feels the hot puffs of a chuckle against her neck. She watches Fareeha sit up, straddling her hips, and slowly unbutton her shirt. Each button casually popping open, revealing the dark expanse of chiseled abs at a lazy pace, sends a new flutter through Angela’s core.

Fareeha grins in a knowing way, watching the last bits of blue disappear from Angela’s roaming eyes as she finally slips her shirt from her broad shoulders. “See something you like? Allow me to make it even better.” She reaches behind and unhooks her bra, languidly pulling the straps down her arms and flinging it across the room. 

Angela pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, biting off the whine threatening to escape as she runs her hands up Fareeha’s abdomen. She rakes her nails over each abdominal ridge till she comes to the next article of clothing in their way. Before she can tug at the belt, dark hands wrap around her wrists and pin them back onto the bed, pulling a surprised gasp from between her swollen, pink lips. 

“Not yet, angel, you’ve still got your top on.” Fareeha grips the hem of Angela’s sweater, pushing it up her lithe frame and over her head before dropping it to the floor. She leans forward, peppering Angela’s slender neck with hot kisses, lavishing her collarbone with light nips before trailing further down. Fareeha nuzzles between Angela’s breasts, pressing an ear down to listen to the blonde’s racing heart. She hums in satisfaction, sitting up and scooting back to tug Angela’s pants off so she’s left in nothing but her bra and panties. 

“You too?” Angela asks, lustful gaze locked on her goddess. 

“Yes. Get further into the middle of the bed and I’ll join you in a moment.” She says, already halfway out of her trousers. By the time she’s sliding her sodden briefs down her legs, Angela’s propped herself up on some pillows and seems to be eyeing herself in the ceiling mirror.    
Fareeha smiles to herself and crawls up beside her, gently stroking a finger down the pale woman’s face. “Keep doing that. Don’t take your eyes off yourself, just keep watching and enjoy.” She pulls down a lacy cup, exposing the rosy nipple hiding below, already pulled into a stiff peak. 

Angela’s breath hitches as she watches Fareeha’s head move above her and she feels a pair of hot lips wrap around the bud hidden from her view. Each flick of Fareeha’s silken tongue causes her to squirm, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to get friction. She fists a hand in Fareeha’s raven locks and arches her back as teeth scrap over her nipple. Her eyes close for a moment as the sensation begins to overwhelm her, but she pries them open once more. 

Fareeha pulls back to praise her. “Good girl, keep those eyes open,” she says, before pulling the other cup down to lavish the other nipple with affections. Sucking deeply, nibbling at the pebble before sliding her tongue around and biting the top of her breast.

“Hah do you have eyes in the back of your head?” Angela gasps out as Fareeha moves back to her nipple, leaving a bight red mark on her breast. She watches Fareeha’s hand snake over to pinch and pull her unoccupied nipple, a hiss escaping her lips. She arches and wiggles again, desperate to be touched elsewhere. 

Fareeha sucks her nipple deep into her mouth, pulling up and letting go with a loud pop, admiring how Angela’s breasts sway back into its natural slope. “You’re so impatient sometimes, angel.” She reaches down and pulls Angela’s panties aside, exposing her dripping pussy, but does nothing more. “Touch yourself while we watch. No coming unless I make you.” 

Embarrassment blooms across Angela’s cheeks as she makes eye contact with Fareeha in the mirror.   
  
“Ah ah, eyes on yourself, beautiful,” Fareeha chides. 

Angela chews at the inside of her cheek as she takes herself in, breasts sitting atop her bra, reddened from the ministrations, swollen sex exposed and waiting. “Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath as she watches her own hand cup herself, gliding a finger through the abundant wetness there. She teases up her up her folds to her clit, easing the swollen bud from it’s hood and painting languid circles around it. 

“That’s my good girl, nice and easy,” Fareeha instructs, lazily rolling one of Angela’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. 

A whimper shudders from Angela as she teases herself along with Fareeha. She watches her hips buck and her back arch off the bed with every pinch and pull. Heat pools in her lower belly and her breathing speeds up as she approaches the edge, trembling fingers making tighter circles around her straining bundle of nerves. Fareeha sits up abruptly, causing Angela to pause her ministrations and watch the taller woman move between her legs. 

Fareeha hooks her thumbs in the band of Angela’s soaked panties and pulls them off, admiring her puffy, swollen folds. She licks her lips and lies on her stomach, placing Angela’s legs over her strong shoulders. Without warning, she make a broad swipe up Angela’s slit, delighting in how the thighs on either side of her head quiver. “You can come now, as much as you want, angel.” 

Keening wails fill the room when Fareeha’s mouth seals over her clit, suckling deep, tongue lashing the tip. Angela’s hands instinctively fist back into Fareeha’s hair and push as her hips grind against the hot mouth setting an intense rhythm against her clit. She struggles to keep her eyes open as pleasure shoots through every nerve in her body. Pressure builds within her as she watches herself hump desperately against Fareeha’s face, her own flushed completely red.  “F- Fareeha, please more!” 

She understands what her lover needs, and is more than happy to oblige, sinking 3 fingers into Angela’s dripping entrance. Fareeha feels the tight walls give to the intrusion and begin their fluttering around her digits. She nibbles on Angela’s throbbing bundle of nerves, knowing she’s close. 

Angela’s body is aflame with the bliss of her building orgasm. She tugs at Fareeha’s hair and the moan that vibrates through her core is ecstasy. Her cries are frequent, only broken by the gasps of breath her lungs require to keep up. She can feel Fareeha tap her fingers against her front wall, assaulting the ridge of pleasure there on every out-stroke. She watches the muscles in Fareeha’s back ripple with every thrust, causing her body to quake. It takes only one more firm stroke from Fareeha’s tongue against her clit to send her crashing over the edge. Angela can only watch to the point when her eyes roll up into her head as her body thrashes beneath Fareeha. Rapture floods her body and ripples through her in waves as her hips jerk against Fareeha’s hand, still slowly massaging her clenching walls. Her eyes are squeezed tight as the aftershocks fade and Fareeha pulls out.

“Tsk, that won’t do. I guess I’ll have to try again,” she says, sitting up on her knees and licking her fingers clean. Fareeha brings Angela’s left leg up with her and leans it against her chest. “Turn your hips a little, angel. Yes that’s it, good girl.” 

Angela watches Fareeha’s athletic frame straddle either side of her right leg and lean back, lowering her herself against Angela. A breathless gasp escapes her as Fareeha’s drenched lips make contact with her own, gliding easily over one another.

Fareeha leans back a little more, looking up to check and make sure Angela can see them connected. Satisfied, she begins to grind their hips together.

Renewed cries leave Angela as her overstimulated clit is rubbed back and forth against Fareeha’s own. Her hands fist in the comforter and she screams in pleasure as bolts of electric delight fray her senses. Angela’s own hips thrust up against Fareeha’s in an intoxicated frenzy. Sweat rapidly forms across Fareeha’s body, making her shine in the reflection above Angela.  She’s entranced by the scene, Fareeha’s statuesque body stroking back and forth smoothly, her own chest heaving to get enough oxygen into her as she approaches another climax. She watches as Fareeha throws her head back, eyes closed tight, signaling the approach of her own release. 

Their moan mingle as they fall over the edge together. This time Angela manages to keep her eyes on them, watching her body shudder beneath Fareeha, jaw hanging open in a silent scream. Fareeha jerks above her, orgasm pulsing through her and down their thighs as she pants hard against Angela’s calf. She releases her hold on Angela’s leg and uses what strength she has left in her legs to pull them apart, falling limp next to her girlfriend. Angela has gone slack, but is still staring at them in the mirror. Fareeha splays a hand across Angela’s smooth abdomen. “Are you alright?” 

Angela blinks rapidly before letter her head turn passively toward Fareeha. “Yes,” she breathes, “That was beautiful, Fareeha. Thank you.” 

“A lot more fun than recording it and watching it later, right?” 

They share a laugh while Angela curls into Fareeha’s chest, tracing idle patterns into her stomach. “Yeah, way more fun.”

Fareeha kisses the top of Angela’s head, nuzzling into her sweaty locks and inhaling her musk. “As good as sex smells on you right now, it won’t smell so great in the morning. This room has a Jacuzzi, so how about we clean up and relax a bit?” 

“I don’t suppose they offer room service?” Angela quips with a smirk.

“No, but there are plenty of places around to eat once we’re refreshed.” 

Angela laughs and tilts her head up to pepper Fareeha’s chin with kisses. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go, I need to get out of this bra.” She reaches back to unhook it, quickly flinging it from her body. Bouncing off the bed, she trots toward the bathroom, full of energy once more. “You coming?” 

 

Fareeha shakes her head in amusement. “Absolutely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in a row, woo! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, or what you'd like to see :3
> 
> Please take [this survey](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/H8HRJZL) and vote on your favorite scene you'd like to see drawn!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	17. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Groping, brief teasing, vaginal fingering, squirting, pancakes

Angela’s eyes spring open as the covers around her shift and the bed jostles. Golden rays of morning light filter through the blinds of Fareeha’s apartment, illuminating the slumbering woman. Blinking the sleep away, Angela takes in her lover’s exposed shoulders and well muscled back, thanking the heavens that the sheets had fallen around the woman’s waist. She watches Fareeha’s back rise and fall with each deep breath being released into the pillow clutched in her dark arms. Angela lays her palm across Fareeha’s upper back, feeling her chest expand and contract as she sleeps peacefully. Her fingers trail down Fareeha’s spine to the swell of her ass. Biting her lip to stifle a giggle, Angela slips her hand beneath the sheets and palms the glorious rear, earning no more than grunt from her still sleeping girlfriend.

An idea crosses Angela’s mind as her gaze roves over Fareeha, lying flat on her stomach, arms still tucked under her pillow. She tugs the sheets further down to Fareeha’s knees and lightly teases her fingers across the backs of the tanned woman’s firm thighs and gropes her ass once more. Kneading at her toned glutes, Angela licks her lips and shuffles down the bed for a better view. She squeezes her fingers into Fareeha’s backside, pushing and nudging till she hears another groan and the hips beneath her hand shift, tilting slightly. Angela gnaws at her lip as Fareeha’s lips come into view. She slowly works her thumbs down Fareeha’s ass and separates her folds, finally waking Fareeha as she teases a finger at her entrance. 

“Wha,” a sleepy Fareeha rouses, “Angela? What are you- oh!” She feels a slender finger slip inside her and probe at her front wall. Fareeha peers over her shoulder at the blonde devil grinning back at her. She tries to say something, but only a hushed moan escapes her lips as the finger inside her turns into two and begin curling. It doesn’t take many strokes for her to become incredibly wet as Angela works deep into her pussy. Sleep rapidly clears from Fareeha’s brain as it’s replaced with lust and want.

Again Fareeha tries to ask why between panting breaths, but Angela lays a hand on her back and shushes her. “Just close your eyes and feel, okay?” She rakes her nails down Fareeha’s back and scissors her fingers, causing Fareeha to arch off the bed with a guttural moan. Angela smiles as Fareeha’s legs spread father, opening to give her more access. She rewards the professor with a firm thumb swipe over her stiffened clit. Fareeha arches off the bed once more, coming up into a half slumped position with her hips off the bed and her elbows under her chest. And so, Angela does it again. 

Fareeha cries out her name, panting and pushing back against the fingers thrusting into her. Her body reacts to the pleasure on it’s own, drawing up into her hands and knees, hips thrust back and out, begging or more. Her arms shake, threatening to give out with every press across her bundle of nerves. Each stroke across her front walls makes her see stars as her muscles clench in place to keep her up.

Angela sits up on her knees for better leverage, hand never ceasing its work on Fareeha. She presses her breasts into Fareeha’s back, kissing up her shoulder and neck before taking an earlobe between her teeth. She loves how Fareeha moans and pushes back against her, seeking more friction. Angela feels her walls tighten around her fingers and presses a third in, pressing harsh circles into Fareeha’s clit at the same time.

The stretch against her contracting walls sends Fareeha crashing into orgasm. Her entire body trembles as the release washes through her. Her screams of pleasure mingle with Angela’s name as her satisfaction pulses from her and onto the sheets below. Fareeha buries her face back into her pillow as Angela’s continued ministrations on her extends the bliss. Every swirl across her throbbing clit is like torture and euphoria wrapped into one. 

Angela presses kisses across Fareeha’s back as she collapses onto her elbows again. “Come on, you can give me one more,” she murmurs close to her ear. She continues to rhythmically thrust three fingers into Fareeha’s drenched pussy, loving the way the walls quiver around her. Angela sucks a bruise on the side of Fareeha’s neck as her pace intensifies once more. Fareeha is moaning her name mixed with obscenities into the pillow, hips still grinding back to meet her pace. She can feel Fareeha tensing up beneath her once more, so she stops deep, tickling the spongy ridge while flicking her thumb across Fareeha’s clit. 

Fareeha explodes again, body stiffening as Angela milks every wet surge from her clenching entrance that she can. The second orgasm weakens Fareeha’s body as she’s reduced to a puddle of contentment beneath Angela, who falls on top of her. “I love it when you squirt, Fareeha.” This earns a huffed laugh from the woman beneath her. “Happy New Year,” she says, pressing a kiss to the side of her lips.

Laughing again, Fareeha turns over, grimacing initially as she rolls through her own wetness in the bed, and wraps her arms around  Angela. “That’s one hell of a wake-up call, angel. Thank you. Although I don’t look forward to doing the unexpected load of laundry” She cups Angela’s face and guides their lips together for a tender kiss. “You can expect to be paid back ten time over tonight,” she growls, eyes darkening as a wicked grin plays across her features. 

Angela gulps nervously and looks down their bodies at the mess she made. “Promise?”

“Someone’s cheeky this morning. Should I expect more of this?” 

“No,” Angela taps her own chin before laying her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. “Not too much. This was fun, but very spur the moment. I enjoy the things you plan out much more. 

Fareeha hums and rustles her blonde locks before sitting up with Angela still in her arms. “You clean up here while I throw these in the wash and I start breakfast.” 

“Sure,” Angela replies, already off to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. “And I want pancakes!” she calls from the other room.

“Then you’ll get pancakes,” Fareeha says, with a chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! My first week was crap but now things are good. That's how it goes, right :)?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	18. Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical hiatus incoming

Hi everyone, 

I wanted to let you know that this fic is not abandoned, however I am struggling with my life right now.

I have been having incapacitating panic attacks thanks to PTSD for the last 5 weeks. I've been put on a lot of new medications for depression and anxiety. Between all of this, I haven't felt remotely turned on, horny, or inclined to write smut.

I am still working on my fluff little by little, but I never know when a panic attack will hit me and take me out for a few days. I'm missing a lot of work on top of all this. 

I had so many stories planned for this fic, my fluff, and my ABO, but it's hard to write anything. I'm sorry. I don't know if for when I'll get better. 

 

Sincerely, 

Budgie


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela chews her lip, not paying attention to the program on TV. Instead, she’s constantly casting sidelong glances at Fareeha. The Egyptian is blissfully unaware of the turmoil in her girlfriend’s mind, until Angela clears her throat and says, “I want to be on top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt- Angela trying out topping Fareeha!
> 
> Yeah this fic isn't dead! No beta, but my friends tried to help with proof reading. Please forgive any errors.
> 
> This chapter contains anal play towards the end.

Chapter contains: Oral, strapons, anal, Angela topping

Angela chews her lip, not paying attention to the program on TV. Instead, she’s constantly casting sidelong glances at Fareeha. The Egyptian is blissfully unaware of the turmoil in her girlfriend’s mind, until Angela clears her throat and says, “I want to be on top.”

Fareeha blinks once at the novel in her hand, then again as she looks up to the blonde. “What are you talking about?” 

“I mean,” she huffs, “Is, uhm, that I want to maybe try out topping you… in bed?” Angela’s boldness quickly diminishes into a flustered state. The courage she’d built up to ask fleeing her entirely under Fareeha's penetrating gaze. 

Setting the book on the arm rest to save her page, Fareeha places her glasses up in her hair to regard the nervous woman beside her. “And what, my angel, brought this on?” 

Angela shifts in her spot, tugging at the hem of her sleep shorts. “Last week when we went to that play, the way the women interacted,” she trails off, remembering the how the actresses bodies writhed on stage. “Seeing how Rayne dominated her partner in that scene. I know it was acting, but it intrigued me.” 

Fareeha taps her cheek in thought. “That’s fair I suppose. It’s in human nature to want to explore,” she grins at Angela and crosses her legs. “Any idea how you want to do it?” 

“... with the strapon,” Angela replies meekly, focused on the loose thread she's found on her shorts. She’s not sure exactly  _ what _ she wants to do. “Are there things you enjoy having done to you?” 

“A few. Sometimes degradation, but I must be in a special mood for that. Usually teasing, hair pulling, and biting can be nice. Impact play, like spanking or slapping, and breath play,” she muses, counting off on her fingers. She glances at Angela, having expected a response by now, to find wide blue eyes staring back at her. “Ah, too much?” 

Angela throws a pillow at Fareeha’s chest. “Yes! I don’t want to slap or choke you.” 

“Okay, alright,” Fareeha laughs out at Angela’s antics. “It’s fine, I was just naming stuff that I like.” 

“I know, but still it’s nerve wracking.” The smaller woman plucks her wine glass from the low table. She takes a long sip, savoring the warmth that spreads through her body. “I could spank and bite, maybe.” 

Fareeha shifts closer, wrapping an arm around Angela and nosing into blonde locks. “Okay, angel, let’s try it sometime this week.” She feels Angela nod beneath her cheek. “Oh yeah, I also enjoy anal.” She laughs again as Angela, sputters, inhaling her wine.

Wheezing, Angela swipes the back of her hand across her chin. “Oh my God Fareeha, you could have lead with that. You waited until my mouth was full, didn’t you?” 

“Noooo me? Never.” Fareeha scratches the back of Angela’s neck, sending shivers down the scientist’s spine. She retracts her hand, pushing Angela’s hair behind her ear and leaning in. “I’m sorry, angel,” Fareeha nips at Angela’s earlobe, briefly sucking it between her teeth. 

“Fareeha,” Angela breaths out, heating up beneath the taller woman’s ministrations. She tips her head to the side, giving Fareeha’s scorching lips more access to her neck. Angela whimpers when Fareeha begins to suck and nibble just behind her ear, fire rapidly pooling in her gut. “M- maybe tonight?”

Fareeha licks the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “How many glasses have you had tonight, angel?” She loves how the blonde quivers beneath her. 

Angela's mind is too flustered by the lips and hands roaming her body to respond immediately. She whines, screwing her eyes shut as nails scratch across her abdomen, more wet heat across her chest. “Two or three, I think. I can't, I can't remember.”

“Hmm,” Fareeha pauses her nipping at Angela's collarbone, pulling back to examine her flushed girlfriend. “Too many I think. Some other time when your head is clear and you're ready, my dear.” She leaves a thoroughly pinkened and frustrated Angela with a chaste kiss on the lips, returning to her book. 

“You are a demon.” Angela pouts, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking back into the couch. 

* * *

“You're  a Goddess,” Angela murmurs as Fareeha removes her shirt, rippling muscles flexing under the freshly exposed dark skin. The pair had spent their day exploring the nooks and crannies of a nearby city, visiting small shops and little known museums on their weekend. 

Fareeha chuckles, tossing her top in the hamper. “You never tire of the view, do you? Oh.” She's suddenly pressed up against the low dresser, hot lips trailing kisses across her shoulder. 

“Never,” Angela whispers, sinking her fingers into Fareeha’s hips. Teeth graze heated skin; Angela enjoys how Fareeha shivers briefly as she grinds into her. “How about tonight, my Goddess?” She feels Fareeha hum her approval and spins the taller woman around, capturing her lips. Angela's fingers trail up Fareeha's sculpted back, unhooking her bra and then siding it down her arms. 

“Someone's feisty today,” Fareeha murmurs against Angela's mouth, moaning when the blonde sucks at her bottom lip. A hiss of pleasure escapes her as nails run down her back and around her external obliques, pale fingers settling at the button of her jeans. Fareeha leans back, placing her hands on the dresser for support. “Angela,” she all but whimpers, succumbing to the trail of licks and bites making their way done her chest.

“I really like how my name falls from your lips, Fareeha.” Angela sucks at the side of Fareeha's breast, biting into the supple flesh, marking her. “This is what you like, right?” she asks, moving to mark Fareeha's chest completely while undoing the Egyptian’s pants. Angela smirks into Fareeha's cleavage, fingers languidly moving down through the gathering wetness. 

Fareeha moans, hips bucking against Angela's teasing fingertips. “Y-yes, just like that, Angela.” She's surrenders control in the moment, letting Angela take charge and do what she wants. The way her angel’s hot tongue rolls her stiffened nipple sets Fareeha on fire. Panting, she grasps Angela's hair, needing more contact. The hand teasing at her entrance disappears, gripping her wrist and pulling it away. 

“Ah ah, hands to yourself until I say so.” Angela places Fareeha palm flat on the dresser again,leaning into her once more. She abandons the juncture of Fareeha's thighs to grip her girlfriends breasts, pressing her face between them and laving the new bruises with her tongue. Angela rolls the professors nipples idly, beginning to suck new bruises into her fresh again. 

“You're driving me crazy,” Fareeha replies breathlessly, legs going weak as pain and pleasure roll through her body. 

Angela begins sinking to her knees, sucking and biting at Fareeha's a tight abdomen on the way down. “Is this where you want my attention?” She stares into Fareeha's dark eyes blackened with arousal. “I think so.”

“Please,” comes the hiss from Fareeha, excitement building as the jeans are pulled down to her knees, displaying her cotton bikini briefs. She shudders, gripping the dresser tighter as Angela noses into her, inhaling her scent.

“Mmm I can smell your excitement, dear. I can see how badly you want me.” Slowly, Angela hooks her thumbs into the soaked garment, peeling it free and exposing Fareeha to the cool air of the apartment. She doesn't let Fareeha stay cold for long, opting to keep her warm with her mouth. 

Fareeha sighs out a moan when Angela's tongue parts her lips and begins exploring. Long, strong strokes tease around her labia, drinking her in, teasing at her entrance.  “Angela, please,” the whine escapes her parted lips as she throws her head back. With every shallow dip, Fareeha can’t stop her hips from bucking, begging for more.One of her legs is guide by soft fingers to Angela’s slender shoulder, Fareeha quickly hooking around Angela’s back as her angel’s silken tongue enters her at last. She hisses as she’s spread open by Angela, leg buckling as she’s stretched. 

Enjoying the weight of Fareeha against her, the salty taste of Fareeha on her tongue, Angela runs her nails down Fareeha’s lower back and palms the firm ass beneath, pulling Fareeha even closer. She enjoys the way Fareeha’s walls clench around her with every thrust of her tongue, quivering under her touch. Fingers flexing, Angela encourages Fareeha to grind those beautiful hips against her mouth. She moans against Fareeha, enjoying every mewl, every jolt and shake of Fareeha’s body when Angela finally comes to the taller woman’s clit. 

“Fuck yes,” Fareeha hisses, leg fully buckling as waves of pleasure shoot through her gut. Her knuckles pale from the vice grip Fareeha has on the dresser trying to keep herself up under the assault. The tongue lashing at her clit ceases only long enough for the sweet pink lips she loves so much to seal around it and suck her in, teeth nipping and tongue soothing the nub once more. Pressure builds between Fareeha’s slick thighs as she keens, eyes meeting the stormy blues peering over her mound. “I’m so close Angela, please.” 

Angela pulls back, placing her palms against Fareeha’s rocking hips to still her and licks at her lips. “Good.” 

“Angela what the fu-” Fareeha’s cut off when Angela springs up, capturing her lips and pressing her tongue inside. She steadies herself, pressing forward into the kiss, moaning as she tastes herself. Without warning, the lips are gone and Angela’s walking away from her, peeling out of her own clothing.

“Get on the bed, Fareeha. I’ll be right back.” Angela disappears into the closet space.

Fareeha nods numbly, fumbling to quickly free her ankles from the useless panties and dive into the bed, anticipation eating at her mind. When Angela reappears, there’s a textured turquoise dick dangling between her pale thighs.

“I think this one will be fun for tonight. The bumps should have you coming in no time, darling.” She slowly trails her fingers from the narrow head to the base, letting her digits rise and fall over every bump. “Yes, this will do nicely.” Angela swaggers to the bed, dildo bouncing to and fro as she climbs in and reclines onto her back. She reaches into Fareeha’s nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube, using it to coat herself for the coming action. “There, all ready. Face the dresser and ride it, Fareeha. I want to watch your ass bounce on me. Don’t forget, you need permission to come.” 

Fareeha groans and throws her leg over Angela’s hips, straddling her. A hand smacks her ass and squeezes into the firm flesh, seemingly giving her approval. Her insides clench in anticipation as she lowers herself down onto Angela, back arching as the thick middle begins to spread her walls. 

“That’s it, just go slow sweetheart, don’t hurt yourself.” Angela caresses Fareeha’s back as the dildo disappears and their hips meet. She can feel every breath Fareeha pants out as they wait for her to adjust to the size. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Yeah,” Fareeha moans and grinds her hips back and forth, inner walls already over stimulated by the textures massaging her. “Yeah, yeah okay.” She places her palms on Angela’s thighs and lifts her hips, moaning louder as she starts a slow bounce in Angela’s lap. Each thrust jolting her nerves when each stroke stimulates the special spot on her front wall. 

“You’re a fucking Goddess Fareeha.” Angela slaps Fareeha’s ass again on a down thrust. “So beautiful. Every muscle in your body is perfect.” She continues to praise and spank Fareeha, enjoying the bevy of low moans getting louder every moment. “Are you close?” 

Fareeha’s skin is electric, she’s nearing her peak with each thrust into her core stimulating her. “Yes I’m close!” she all but shouts, thighs burning as her body works herself toward orgasm. “Can I come please!” 

Angela grips Fareeha’s hips and rolls her own against the toned woman. “I don’t know,  _ can _ you?” 

“Fuck Angela, please!” Fareeha’s body quivers as she rushes towards the edge, screaming for release. 

“Come for me Fareeha.” Angela thrusts up into Fareeha’s core, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as they begin to shudder. 

Fareeha cries out Angela’s name, waves of pleasure enveloping her senses as she hurtels over the edge of orgasm. Her walls grip at the dildo, trying to push against it as Angela keeps pressing it in, prolonging her bliss. A long moan escaped her lips as she pulses weakly around Angela, panting, fingers digging into Angela’s thighs. 

“You’re welcome.” She caresses Fareeha’s backside as she comes down from her high. 

“Thanks,” Fareeha responds weakly, slumping forward slightly. She raises herself off Angela and rolls to the side, panting and sweat streaked. 

“Here,” Angela raises a hand for Fareeha to grab, and tugs her forward. “Come up here and rest against the pillows. We still have another activity if you’re up for it?”

Fareeha’s breath hitches. “You don’t mean…” she trails off, seeing Angela reach for the lube again. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

Angela smiles down at Fareeha as she settles between tanned thighs. “I’m glad. I’ll go slow since this is my first time, okay?”

Fareeha nods at her and spreads her legs wider, pulling her knees up to give Angela access to her other entrance. She shivers as the cold liquid makes contact with her heated skin, spreading across her ass. “Start with one finger. I can take that dildo but ah,” she pauses when a single fingers begins to enter her. “But you need to lube me well and work me.” 

“Okay, like this right?” Angela slowly works her finger in and out, enjoying the tight warmth. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s good just do that a little bit, that’s good.” Fareeha presses her head back into her pillow and bites her lip as a second finger enters her.

Angela continues to caress Fareeha and add more lube till she thinks Fareeha is ready. She pauses to ask, “Now?” 

Fareeha nearly whines, “Yes.” She then huffs to form a coherent sentence. “Make sure to lube yourself up to the base please. Just go slow like with your fingers, angel.”

“Thank you.” Angela strokes the dildo, coating it thoroughly and grabs it by the base. “I’m going to start now.” She presses the tip against Fareeha, watching as it slowly disappears into her. “Fuck this is hot.” 

“Hah, you’ve, ah, sure got a mouth tonight.” Fareeha moans as she stretches, each bump of the dildo stimulating her as it sinks in. 

Angela shushes Fareeha, concentrating on entering her. She comes to the thickest portion and pauses to add more lube. “Deep breath, here it comes.” Angela grins when Fareeha curses to the heavens and fists the sheets, back arching off the bed. She steadies her hips and studies Fareeha’s features.

Fareeha’s eyes are screwed shut and her breathing is heavy. “A minute,” she pants, pleasant burn rekindling her lust. “Yes, fuck me Angela.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Angela grabs Fareeha’s ankles and begins to pull out, slowly sliding back in, watching how Fareeha clenches around the toy and quivers. “You’re so fucking beautiful Fareeha.” She places a calf against her should and reaches down to Fareeha’s core, striking her thumb over the throbbing clit beneath her. “I want to hear you come for me again. I want to watch you come undone Fareeha.” 

The fullness in Fareeha’s ass drives her wild, senses heightened. “Please Angela, fuck me. Fuck me!” She shouts as her pussy is filled by Angela’s fingers. Fareeha rapidly climbs toward another orgasm, with Angela’s fingers dragging across her front wall. 

“That’s it baby, come again. Come for me. Let me see that beautiful body writhe beneath me.” Angela runs tight circles over Fareeha’s over sensitive bundle of nerves, hips bucking against her ass, pushing her straight into the waves of pleasure. 

“Angela!” Fareeha moans, body twisting and shuddering as the orgasm is ripped from her by Angela’s ministrations. Her vision goes with and her hearing deafens, overstimulation deadening her senses as she pulses around Angela’s fingers, soaking them. 

“Wow.” Gently, Angela pulls her fingers from Fareeha’s drenched pussy, still gazing at the mess they made. “Fareeha, that was amazing dear.” She caresses Fareeha’s thighs as they fall limp against her and begins to back away. Once she’s fully pulled out, Angela moves to the bathroom for a towel, warm wash cloth, and to discard the strapon equipment. She crawls back beside Fareeha, who’s still breathing heavy with an arm over her eyes, and begins to clean up her tired body. “How are you feeling?” 

“Great,” Fareeha sighs, still unmoving. “You?” 

“Tired,” she chuckles,  grabbing the towel to finish her work. “Topping is a lot of work huh?”    
  
A grin spreads across Fareeha’s face. “Why do you think I stay in such good shape?” 

Angela gently pats Fareeha’s abs. “To show off of course.” 

“That too. Come up here and cuddle me,” Fareeha moves her arm, laying it across the pillows in invitation.

Angela discards the used bath supplies on the floor and cozies up in Fareeha’s harms, sighing contentedly. “This was fun, but I think I prefer being the bottom.”

Fareeha smiles to herself and nuzzles into Angela’s hair, kissing her crown. “Of course you do, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this. It's not my best work by far, and I do wanna kind of do more relationship expansion. This thing took me 6 weeks to write as I had a lot of mental and emotional issues in the last month. This year has been so rough on me and I'm still not back up to writing a ton of smut.
> 
> Anyway, love you all.
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_) and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
